Legend of the Monado
by That one Mudkip
Summary: One year after a great war against the Mechon, Mike Smith and his best friend as well as partner, Josh, live peacefully in Colony 9. When the Mechon strike again, they need the power of the Monado. Problem is, only one person has ever successfully not become overpowered by its immense strength. Can Mike unlock the power of the Monado, as well as the rest of its secrets behind it?
1. The beginning

**Uh... Ignoring my totally not creepy profile picture, I'm here for my first Total Drama fanfic in quite a while! I was inspired to write this from the game Xenoblade Chronicles, a really great game altogether, which is what this is based off! Hope you don't mind that there may be one or two OCs having a main role, but it'll mostly consist of regular TD characters. Without any further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Prologue- The Beginning

Long ago, the world was nothing more than just an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as anyone could imagine. Then, two great, powerful Titans came into existence. Their names were the Bionis and the Mechonis. They fought endlessly and mercilessly, until only there lifeless corpses remained.

Many, many eons have passed, and now our world, a vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a force called the Mechon, who inhabit the remains of the Mechonis.

* * *

The soldiers fought strongly against the Mechon, but their weapons couldn't even dent a single Mechon.

"Retreat! Retreat!" One soldier yelled, the others running back as well. But one man , with black and green hair spiking up in the form of a mohawk, ran the other direction, towards the Mechon. His weapon was different, a glowing blue and red sword. He sliced through some of the Mechon, until they all fell at his feet.

"Ha! For a bunch of soulless pieces of junk, they seem to be pretty sharp," He taunted, stabbing another Mechon. "But we'll see about that!" He raised his sword and took cover behind a rock. Two other men ran up to him, crouching beside him as well.

"Duncan!" One of the men, with black hair and a burly figure said. "We've been given orders to retreat back to Colony 6. Aren't you going to follow them, soldier?"

"Good idea," Duncan agreed. "Any more time in this dump and we'll be done for.

"Count me in!" A ginger-haired man said. "We gotta get out of here!"

"How 'bout we just stay and fight?" Duncan suggested, smirking.

"What?!" He exclaimed. An explosion occurred behind them, shaking the ground.

"We're gonna die, but if we stay we could turn the tables a little," Duncan persuaded. "We do have this baby, the Monado." He was referring to the glowing blue and red sword in his hand. "With this, we can take down whatever gets in our way!" He leapt up, but the black-haired man pulled him back.

"Wait!" He cried. "Your body can't hold any more of the Monado! Just look at you!" Duncan was glowing with a blue aura, but other than that he looked fine.

"Getting blind by your old age, Grandpa Brick?" He teased, keeping the smug smirk on his face. "Aw, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Brick sighed.

"I guess there's no talking sense into a big ego like yours," He mumbled, sitting back down. "I'll go with you. You're gonna need someone to bear the inevitable news."

"As long as you can handle it, Gramps," Duncan said.

"We've been ordered to pull back! I'm leaving!" The ginger growled.

"Well, too bad, so sad. You're coming with us," Duncan retorted. "What would we be without those sweet weapons of yours?"

"The enemy's second wave... It's approaching!" A soldier informed.

"It's now or never," Brick said, standing up. "Let's save our home and prove we're not afraid!"

"Gotcha!" Duncan and Brick leaped over the barrier, running into battle.

"What're they tryin' to do?!" The ginger snarled. "I ain't throwing my life away! Especially not in this stupid field! I'll have to use Duncan as a decoy to give me time to escape." He snickered as he headed into battle as well. Duncan sliced at the Mechon, dealing even more damage than the regular weapons the other two were using. More Mechon dropped down on them, but they weren't ready to give up yet. Within a couple more swift strikes, the Mechon went down.

"What...?" The ginger asked. "You gotta be kidding!" More Mechon ran into the scene, ready to fight.

"Looks like it's their main force," Brick informed the two.

"Well let's show 'em ours!" Duncan said, powering his sword again.

"You heard him, soldier. Get ready!" Brick warned.

"Brick. Scott. Let's do this!" Duncan raise the Monado and ran into battle, Scott and Brick behind him. They clawed, sliced, and striked at the Mechon, but only Duncan seemed to be making process. A strange feeling then surged into Duncan, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Huh?" Brick asked, seeing a now trembling Duncan. "Duncan!" He ran over to him, only for a Mechon to stab him. "Agh!" He fired at it and it fell to the ground. He crawled over the dead Mechon, searching for his partner. "You alright, Duncan?"

"What's it look like?" Duncan snapped, getting to his feet again. "I'm still good to go!"

Meanwhile, Scott snickered even louder. "Guess even a hero's gotta reach his limit eventually," He laughed, running off.

"Scott! What the hell are ya doing?! That way is-"

"Hate to drop this on you but it's the Monado they're after!" Scott grinned. "So have fun keeping them occupied for me! I'm gettin' the hell outta here!"

"Scott! You backstabbing-"

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to organize your funerals!" Scott assured, laughing wickedly. "So long, suckers!" An explosion blew the remaining two soldiers back.

"If this is a joke... This isn't funny..." Brick stammered, starting to get a little scared. Duncan, not giving up yet, stood back to his feet.

"Take care of the survivors!" Duncan ordered.

"What are you trying to do?!" Brick asked in disbelief.

"Saving our skin."

* * *

"Those losers," Scott spat as he continued running. "I'll come back for the Monado after everything's settled down. It's gonna be mine!" Unfortunately, he tripped and fell to the ground. A red laser light pointed at him. "Huh?" More and more lasers appeared on his body, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh no... No no no no no... Please no... NO!"

* * *

"Mechon... If ya think we're gonna give up that easily... Well you're wrong!" Duncan yelled, running into the battle once again, screaming a battle cry.

**And this my friends, this is only the beginning! This is gonna be one heck of a story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Also, if you have played Xenoblade Chronicles, refrain from screaming any spoilers in any way. That's my job. :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Afterwards

**Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by! So here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Afterwards

_One year later..._

In the middle of a luscious green field, clanking sounds could be heard from a pile of scrap metal.

"A Mechon M71!" A boy with spiky raven-colored hair exclaimed. "I bet this could be useful for those Anti-Air Batteries." He examined it, but sighed and tossed it to the ground. "Never mind, it's broken." He examined another piece of metal. "The joint section... It's buckled shut!" He pulled it off, tossing it to the ground and lay his back on the grassy patch of land. A dragonfly landed on his shoulder, and he smiled seeing it. He looked up again and saw something that caught his eye.

"An M69!" He leapt to his feet and dashed up to it. "It's perfect for a shield!" He tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. "Urge... Get... Off!" He fell to the ground, the supposedly dead Mechon M69 starting to come to life.

"Mike!" A voice yelled, running up to him. He slammed his shield against the Mechon M69, pushing it out of the way.

"It's not a Mechon, it's a Krabble!" A man with messy black hair said. "It used the Mechon armor as a shell! I'll lure it away and you'll finish it off, agreed?" Mike nodded, slicing at the Krabble several times, the other man fighting it as well. Within a couple swift strikes, the Krabble went down and collapsed into a pile of rubble.

"Thanks Josh, that was a close one," Mike smiled.

"What were you doing, wandering off by yourself? It's dangerous to go alone!" Josh exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we still got the shell!" Mike responded, showing a gap-toothed smile. "Everyone's going to be really happy at us!"

"It's not the shell I'm worried about!" Josh cried, exasperated. His eyes softened. "Oh well, I guess it could make a decent weapon." He sighed. "Still, Duncan's weapon beats them all."

"The Monado..." Mike mumbled."I hope I can figure out the secret of it's power."

"'Course ya will!" Josh assured. "But we better get back to the Colony. Bring the shell also. If I'm late for drills again ol' Stubble-face is gonna kill me."

"The Defense Force Colonel? He's pretty scary," Mike agreed.

"Not helping!" Josh snapped, even though he was joking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to come all this way during your break," Mike apologized.

"No worries," Josh said, waving his hand and dismissing the topic. "Let's go." Mike nodded and picked up the Mechon Armor, following Josh back.

* * *

The two arrived at Colony 9, a city plenty with people hustling and bustling around, trading, working, or even just wandering around.

"I'd better stop by the HQ," Josh told Mike. "Off to the Weapon Development Lab?" Mike nodded.

"Yeah, after I sell the parts that I can't use," Mike replied.

"Alright. See ya." Josh turned around and headed off to the HQ, leaving Mike by himself. He headed down the Colony, passing by shops and wandering people, greeting them as he went. He entered the Weapon Development Lab, heading down a dimly lit hall and entering a bronze room. The Manodo there in the middle of the lab, on a stand.

"Hey there soldier! How are you?" A familiar voice greeted.

"Brick!" Mike exclaimed. "How long have you been back?"

"Just now," Brick answered, holding a stack of papers in his hand. "You've been busy, haven't you? Looks like your research is going quite well! Nice job!"

"But... I mean, your research notes helped a lot!" Mike acknowledged. Brick leaned in and examined the Monado carefully.

"So, can you activate it now?" He asked Mike. "You never know when we might need its power."

"Anyone can activate it," Mike replied, glancing at the Monado as well. "The problem is controlling it."

"True. For everyone except _him_." Mike knew exactly who Brick was referring to.

"If anyone other than Duncan were able to control the Monado... We could surpass anyone that stands in our way!"

"Really?" Brick checked Mike's notes again. "What's this? Something about hidden powers?"

"It's just an assumption," Mike told him. "But something tells me that the Monado isn't only for slicing through Mechon."

"What's the evidence, though?" Brick asked.

"It's the symbol in the center that appears when it's activated," Mike answered. "It appears on the top layer, since the glass is multi-layered."

"So other symbols could appear as well? That means... The Monado might conceal even more power!" Brick exclaimed.

"If only we could unlock the Monado's power..."

**Josh is my OC. Anyways, to answer a certain review, yes, that certain Let's Player is a partial reason for writing this. ;) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Bonding of all kinds

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Bonding of all kinds

Duncan sat on his bed, glancing at his right arm, which had lost all use after the battle against the Mechon.

"Duncan? Are you awake?" A voice asked. A girl with red hair pulled back into pigtails walked up the stairs, carrying a bowl of food.

"Aw, you didn't have to bring it yourself. Thanks, sis," Duncan said.

"Don't be silly!" She smiled at him, placing the food on the bed-stand next to Duncan. "Want me to feed you?" Duncan snickered.

"Don't treat me like a baby, Zoey," He replied. "I'm better than I was a year ago."

"Much better," Zoey agreed. She sat down, her back against the bed. "I thought I'd lose you back then."

"Well, I'm better now, and that means there's more where that came from," Duncan said smugly, grinning.

"Duncan, don't say that! The Mechon are gone now! Why would you say that?!" Zoey scolded. Duncan's smirk wavered a little.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "I'm just prepared, that's all."

"OK..." Zoey glanced at the food she brought. "More importantly, eat up before it gets cold. I made something extra-special today."

"Don't feel like you need to stay," Duncan said. "You should go make your next delivery. I'm sure you'd like Mikey to try some while it's still hot, right?"

"That's OK," Zoey sighed. "He really doesn't have a sense of taste. He'll probably say it's delicious even if I fed him rocks." Duncan laughed a little.

"But today, he would mean it," He assured.

"Maybe..."

"Don't worry about me, Zoey. You'd better get going," He said.

"Well... Alright then." Zoey stood up and walked off. She turned around and smiled at him. "And thanks." She headed downstairs and grabbed a bowl of the food she cooked, walking out, immediately running into Brick.

"Hey, Zoey!" Brick greeted, smiling.

"Brick!" She replied in return.

"Looks like you're in a hurry. Where you heading to, Miss?" He asked.

"I just thought I'd bring Mike some food," Zoey answered a bit sheepishly. "I'm on my way to the lab."

"Mike's not there at the moment," Brick told her.

"Really?"

"I just sent him out. You'll know where he is," He said.

"Outlook Park," Zoey responded almost immediately.

"You got it!" He confirmed.

"OK. Thanks, Brick." And with that, she turned around and walked off, heading towards Outlook Park, which was just through a grassy field and up a couple flights of stone stairs. She found Mike sitting on a bench, his back hunched over.

* * *

"The Monado..." Mike muttered. "It's the only sword effective against Mechon armor... It must have a secret behind it... That's why Duncan could defeat any Mechon in his way... And that's also why he lost the use in his right arm. If I could only unlock it's secrets..."

"Mike!" A familiar voice called out. He sat up and looked to see who it was. It was Zoey.

"Here," Zoey said. "I brought you some food."

"Thanks, Zo." He took a bite out of it, and grinned. "Wow! This is great!"

"You say that all the time though," Zoey sighed.

"But it's always delicious," Mike replied. "Although today, it's amazing!"

"Really?" Zoey asked. Mike nodded. "Thank goodness. I used different ingredients today, so if you said it tasted the same, I'd know if you had no tastebuds!"

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing..." The two sat on the bench for a while, admiring the view.

"It's so nice today, wouldn't you say?" Zoey asked Mike as he continued scarfing down the food she brought.

"Yeah. I had forgotten what it feels like," Mike agreed. "I never thought it could ever be so peaceful..."

"You spend too much time holed up in a lab," She replied. "You're getting used to all the business in there."

"Maybe." Mike let out a small laugh, and Zoey laughed as well soon after.

"You know Mike," She said after her laughter had stopped. "I wish every day can be like this, always."

"Huh?" The two looked up, hearing a faint sound far off. "Oh, it's just the debris siren."

"Strange..." Zoey noted. A laser shot at the falling debris, obliterating it to dust. Mike stood up.

"We better be careful. There may be more on the way," Mike cautioned. "The Anti-Air batteries can't protect us out here. We should go back."

"Ok," Zoey agreed, standing up as well. The two walked away from Outlook Park, and they passed by a familiar place filled with good memories between the two.

"Mike..." Zoey started. "Don't you remember the time we watched the sun rise... Right here? When we were younger."

"Of course I remember!" Mike answered, smiling at the memory. "We came because you and Duncan..."

"We had a big fight with each other and I ran out of the house," Zoey recalled.

"If I remember right... You wanted to marry me!" Mike replied, even though he was joking about the last part. Kind of.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed, eyes widening and cheeks flushing. Her eyes softened again. "Ok, I might have said something about wanting to be your bride, but... You promised you'd forget about that!"

"Sorry, Zo, I just couldn't resist," Mike teased a little. "But... I mean... I kinda did like the idea of you being my bride..."

"Don't get any ideas!" Zoey laughed. "We were just kids back then! I didn't even know what a bride was!" _He still remembers... _They continued walking back, heading back down the stairs and back to the lab, only to find...

* * *

"Josh?" Zoey asked.

"Josh! What are you doing?!" Mike exclaimed. Josh turned to face them, Monado in hand.

"M-Mike?!" He yelped. "N-No... I'm just..." The Monado began to glow, and quickly got out of control. Josh waved the Monado aimlessly, having no control over it. Zoey shrieked and backed away, eyes widening. The Monado cut through several things, from the wall to pieces of equipment. He sliced through the piece of metal Zoey was hiding behind, hitting her.

"Zoey!" Mike cried. The Monado fell out of Josh's hand, crashing to the ground, unactivating it.

"Oh wow..." Zoey muttered. Josh got to his feet, brushing himself off. "Are you OK, Zoey?"

"I'm fine," She responded.

"It's broken!" Mike exclaimed all of a sudden.

"What do you mean it's broken? Don't you care about me? I could have died!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Well... You're not hurt..." Mike replied sheepishly. "Besides, the Monado can't harm people. Also..." Mike got to his feet, glaring at Josh. "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry..." Josh mumbled quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "I came to ask a favor but you weren't here... And I saw the Monado and-"

"I know I'm here a lot, but I still have places to be," Mike sighed. "Are you feeling OK?" Josh nodded slowly. "We have to be careful with the Monado. It's not something to play with."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Josh apologized again.

"It's fine." Mike bent down and picked up the Monado. "I think the symbols represent what amount of power the Monado has at the moment."

"So what does that mean?" Josh asked.

"If I can increase the number of symbols, then..." Mike's voice trailed off. "Hey, I should!"

"That's nice, but..." Zoey interrupted. "Why is a machine more important than me, Mike?"

"It's just... Um... I just explained why," Mike answered, putting a hand behind his neck in awkwardness.

"That's not the point, Mike!" Zoey snapped.

"S-Sorry, Zoey-" He backed away from her and hit the side of a wall with the Monado, causing for it to activate again. Mike hunched over in pain and his brown eyes glowed blue. He shut his eyes, only to hear and see weird voices and visions in his head.

_"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado!"_

_"Until I've scrapped each and every one of you!"_

_"So of course I want my revenge!"_

_"Your blade... It did not cut deep enough."_

_"NOOOOOO!" _The blue glow disappeared in Mike's eyes.

"Mike! Mike!" Zoey cried.

"What happened there?" Josh asked him.

"Josh... Zoey..." He gasped.

"Are you OK?" Zoey asked, obviously concerned.

"No... I'm fine..." Mike said. He looked at Josh. "Josh... When you held the Monado... What did you see?"

"Well, the Monado started glowing blue and then I lost all control," He answered.

"No... Not that... But a strange feeling, like where time stopped," Mike responded. Josh shook his head. "So I was the only one who saw that?"

"That sounds strange. Is it another Monado thing?" Zoey questioned.

"Who knows?" Josh replied. "No matter how good a sword it is, if that's what happens when you hold it... Well, it looks like Duncan is the only one who can use it."

"I won't let my brother use it ever again!" Zoey snapped. "Not after what it did to him!"

"Oh, sorry..." Josh apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"The point is, I'm fine. To be honest, this has happened a few times before. I've been researching the Monado for a long time," Mike interrupted, still calm.

"Mike! Don't act like this is nothing!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," He assured. "Anyways, what did you need Josh?"

"Oh, right. Ol' Stubble-face had gone and put me on punishment duty," Josh said, a little embarrassed. "Wanna tag along?"

"Punishment?" Mike asked. "The colonel seemed pretty angry today. Did he hit you?"

"Yeah... But it doesn't matter," He answered quickly. "And he made me do like a thousand squats and sit-ups." Whether Josh was being serious or not, Mike couldn't tell. Colonel McLain was like that.

"Nasty," Mike sympathized.

"Yeah. Now I've gotta go all the way to Mag Mell Ruins and back," Josh concluded.

"So you have to collect Ether Cylinders?" Mike assumed.

"Yep. They're used to power the mobile artillery," He explained. "The damage's been repeated, but it can't move without those Ether Energy. And it seems they're all out of stock."

"Isn't the mobile artillery the one that crashed into the Residential District?" Zoey recalled. Mike nodded.

"You know your way around, right?" Josh asked. Another nod.

"I'll go with you," Mike finally agreed.

"Yes! Knew ya would!" Josh cheered.

"Hold on," Zoey interrupted. "The Mag Mell Ruins are in Tephra Cave, aren't they? I heard it's dangerous. I couldn't take it if anything happened to Mike. He's delicate, not like you, Josh."

"I'll be fine," Mike assured. "I can take care of myself."

"But..."

"I'll make you a promise. Mike won't get a single scratch," Josh said, crossing his arms in impatience.

"A promise doesn't mean much," Zoey said. "Especially coming from you." And she walked off. Josh huffed.

"She doesn't trust me, does she?"

"Nah, she doesn't mean it," Mike replied. Josh shrugged, as the two headed out of the lab, off to the Mag Mell Ruins.

**So, Zoey is Duncan's sister, "Ol' Stubble-face" is Colonel McLain, and Josh and Mike are off to the Mag Mell Ruins! This is my favorite chapter so far. :3 Don't expect daily updates, since as the story progresses these chapters may start to get really long. Until next time...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Into the cave

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Into the cave

Later that evening, Mike and Josh walked all the way to Temphra Cave, and they were just about to enter when they heard footsteps inside the cave. Mike and Josh looked at each other warily.

"Forgot something?" A familiar voice asked. Zoey stepped out of the cave, two, large, metal cylinder containers in her hand. "You'll be needing those transport cases, right?"

"Zoey!" Mike cheered. "Thanks so much!" He leaned in to grab them, but Zoey pulled them back.

"I'm coming along then," She replied. "I'd feel better coming along than sitting at home worrying about you. So, let's get moving!"

"Tch! Knew she couldn't trust me," Josh muttered. Mike shrugged innocently.

"What can I say?" Josh sighed and the two walked into the cave, following Zoey. But before they entered, they noticed a familiar-looking place. Josh walked up to the fence blocking them from plummeting themselves off a cliff.

"Every time we come here, it brings back memories," Josh said. "Same for you, right?"

"Yep," Mike agreed. "We've been through a lot together, you and me."

"Oh yeah! Remember that time? You know, that one time!" Josh exclaimed, not being very specific.

"When we had that big fight?" Mike asked.

"That's the one," Josh confirmed. "It's easily the biggest bust-up we've ever had. In all these year I've known you, nothing else has come close."

"It was bad, all right," Mike agreed. "I'm just glad we made up afterwards!"

"You know, I don't even remember what the arguement was about!" Josh said.

"We were young back then," Mike replied. "It was probably just some silly kid thing."

"Yeah, you're right," Josh nodded. "But don't you ever think about it? Without me bringing it up?"

"I think about it sometimes," He admitted sheepishly. "If we'd never had that argument, we'd probably not even have been friends."

"That's just what I was thinking!" Josh responded. "We must have said some pretty harsh things to each other... But it was worth it, right? It's why we're the friends we are now!"

"Yeah, it was definitely worth it," Mike said. "It's funny how we think alike sometimes. I'd figure you'd still be angry."

"Nah, not anymore," Josh responded. "But you did her on my nerves back then. You were just to clever, and it got under my skin."

"And I thought you were just a clumsy, dumb idiot," Mike recalled. "Hey, I guess that's what we were arguing about."

"Sounds about right," Josh said.

"You know, I don't say this enough, but thanks Josh," Mike thanked. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"No problem, Mike!" Josh grinned. And before Zoey got too impatient, they headed into the cave.

* * *

Inside, it was dark and somewhat cool, with a faint blue glow. They headed through a tunnel and to a wide area, taking out the Willow Bunnies and the Clap Bunnies, and into another area, this time with sleeping Caterpiles, giant caterpillars, around. They walked around them and continued on their way throughout the cave, and soon enough, they entered the Mag Mell Ruins, which was an old, rusty place with a metallic feel to it.

"Are these the Mag Mell Ruins?" Zoey asked.

"Haven't you been here before?" Josh replied.

"No," She answered.

"The Defense Force often uses it for training," Mike explained. "But I come here to do research. It's not really a place where most people go."

"Not surprising," Josh added. "There are monsters around here that use Mechon parts as armor."

"Was this built by the Mechon?" Zoey questioned. Mike shook his head.

"I don't think so," He answered. "There's a path for people to get in. It was probably something else. It's amazing. I wonder what kind of people built this. Anyways, let's keep moving. The Ether Cylinders are up ahead." The other two nodded and they headed up a pathway that led to an area filled with golden light.

"Oh, we're just outside," Zoey noted, looking around, admiring the view of Colony 9.

"Well, that's where the Ether Cylinders are," Josh said, pointing at a place stacked with small metal cylinders. "Thanks for the help, Mike! I'll go collect them. You two can wait here." He headed under the roof covering the Ether Cylinders, Zoey and Mike following him despite what Josh said.

"It's full of Ether Cylinders..." Zoey said. "You know, why do we have to come all the way here to get them? Isn't there an Ether Cylinder fueling station in the Colony?"

"It's not so easy using the fueling station. It takes a long time, and it could possibly fail," Mike answered. "Besides, there are so many cylinders here. It's more reliable than making them ourselves."

"Plus, they can be used right away," Josh commented.

"Oh," Zoey said. "But this place is in good condition considering it's ancient."

"It might be... That there's some form of technology preserving it," Mike thought aloud. "It's too bad we don't understand its secrets."

"Mike...?"

"But don't worry! I'll be sure to show you it when I figure it out. It's not impossible to find out," He assured. Josh walked up to them, the transport cases full.

"All done! Thanks," He said. Mike's eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Be quiet!" He hissed, and Zoey and Josh stopped talking. Two weirdly-shaped white machines flew down, blocking their way. Zoey gasped.

"Are they Mechon?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Mike responded. "But it looks like we'll have to destroy them." Mike and Josh pulled out their swords, while Zoey pulled out her pair of knives. They started attacking one of the Ancient Machines, and with all three of them going against it, and despite the second Ancient Machine attacking them, it was quickly taken down. They then moved to other Ancient Machine, and in no time it was obliterated.

"Zoey, are you OK?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?" She asked back.

"I'm alright," He answered. "Thanks to you and Josh."

"What were those?" Josh asked. "I've never seen anything like them."

"Could they have been Mechon?" Zoey suggested again.

"No," Mike responded, walking up to it.

"I think they were left by the people who built this place."

"They didn't seem like Mechon to me," Josh agreed. "But why did they only show up now?"

"I don't know," Mike answered.

"We should head back," Zoey said nervously. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"OK. We've already got the Ether Cylinders," Mike nodded, and the three headed back to Colony 9. But before they could, the ground started to shake.

"What is that?" Zoey asked, panicked. A loud siren started to sound.

"That sound..." Mike muttered. He ran out, Zoey and Josh following him. "In the sky!" The looked up at the now night sky, something flying over them. More and more came flying down on the Colony. Mike's eyes widened. "It's... It's..."

"This can't be!" Zoey gasped.

"No way!" Josh cried.

It was the Mechon. They were back.

**And the Mechon invade again! What will happen? All in the next chapter!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Fight to the death

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Fight to the death

The three quickly ran into the Colony, only to be greeted by swarms of Mechon attacking the people, eating, YES, EATING, innocent victims up. People were screaming and running, but it had no affect to their fate- Dying.

"They're eating people!" Mike exclaimed.

"It's horrible..." Zoey whispered.

"Wait. What about Duncan?" Mike asked.

"Zoey! Go check on him!" Josh ordered.

"O-Ok!" She stammered, running off towards her house. A Mechon walked up to the two.

"Get ready, Josh!"

"If this thing wants a fight, let's give it one!" Mike and Josh started attacking the Mechon, but with ordinary weapons it barely made a scratch. Mike and Josh both inflicted Topple and Break on it, then repetitively started attacking it, since they could now be harmed by their weapons. The Mechon collapsed to the ground, breaking apart.

"Hah-hah! Didn't stand a chance!" Josh cheered.

"We've only disabled it, so it could come back anytime," Mike warned. Zoey dashed up to the two.

"Duncan's gone!" She cried. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"What?!" Josh exclaimed. "He can't fight these things!"

"Josh! We have to hurry and get to the lab," Mike said.

"The lab?" He asked, puzzled. "Oh, the Monado's there! Of course!"

"Exactly. The Monado can take out Mechon." The three ran off to the lab, avoiding any Mechon.

"You stupid Mechon! You think you can do whatever you want here?!" The Colonel growled.

"The Colonel!" Josh said. Several Mechon fired at the Defense Force, blowing them back.

"What are you doing?! Don't give up this position!" Colonel McLain ordered. "Run, and I'll kill you myself!" A Mechon landed behind him, and he slowly turned around. "What the hell are you? A Mechon with a face?" He fired several times at it, causing a large explosion, but it did nothing. A Mechon attacked him, but he pushed against it. The faced Mechon picked up a large vehicle, and threw it at him, causing another explosion that likely resulted into the Colonel's death. How unfortunate.

"The Colonel... The soldiers!" Josh cried. He glared and gripped his sword tightly. "I'm gonna destroy every these damn Mechon!"

"Mike... The entrance!" Zoey yelped. The entrance to the lab was blocked by a pile of rubble.

"No! We'll never get in now," Josh complained.

"Wait," Mike said. "There's still the Mobile Artillery!"

"Yeah! With the Ether Cylinders we have, we can charge it up and blast our way in!" Josh agreed.

"It's in the Residential District," Zoey told them.

"All right!" Josh cheered. "Let's go avenge all these deaths" Mike nodded, but before they could even make a single step, a troop of Mechon surrounded the trio.

"More from behind!" Zoey reported, her voice filled with fear.

"Looks like we'll have to cut a path through them," Mike muttered. "Zoey, Josh and I will open up a path, so you can run through."

"You can't do this by yourself!" Zoey argued. "I want to fight as well!"

"Trust me Zoey! We'll be right behind you!" Mike replied.

"Mike..."

"Please, Zoey," He begged.

"Mike... Josh..."

"We'll be fine. Just go!" Josh ordered.

"O-OK. I believe you," Zoey replied. With one last worried glance Zoey ran off, leaving the two behind. They used the same strategy as before, slowly killing off each of the Mechon attacking them. There were still plenty left, and the two were starting to get short of breath, losing energy. They looked up and saw a large object falling down on them, and they ran separate ways, barely avoiding it. Mike recovered from the blow and his eyes widened.

"Josh! Look out!" A Mechon was just about to eat him, but Josh slammed his shield against the mouth just in time, struggling to push it off.

"Get outta here..." Josh muttered, Mike slamming his sword against the Mechon.

"No!" He spat, continuing to barely scratch it. More Mechon came along, ready to back the others up. "Hold on!" They heard a growl, and Mike looked behind him and saw a familiar person, easily slicing through the Mechon, freeing Josh as well. The two grinned in amazement.

"The Monado!" Duncan turned around to face them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" He greeted with a smirk.

"Duncan!" Mike exclaimed. "So this is why Zoey couldn't find you! I thought so!"

"Ready, guys?" Duncan asked them, raising the Monado at the incoming Mechon.

"Ready!" Since Duncan held the Monado, the Mechon were defeated in no time flat.

"Nice one! You didn't waste any time on those Mechon!" Josh complimented. Duncan looked at Mike.

"Where's Zoey?" He asked.

"The Residential District... We said we'd meet her there," He answered.

"Alright then, let's go!" Since the shorter path was blocked, they darted through the Commercial District. When they got to the Residetial District, Duncan collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Duncan! You can't take any more of the Monado!" Josh told him, kneeling beside him.

"Argh... I have to!" He grunted. "I don't have a choice!" He reached out for the Monado, but ended up coughing up blood.

"Josh is right," Mike said. "You can't go on like this."

"Mike!" He just stared at the Monado, then ran to it and picked it up.

"This time, it's my turn!" Mike declared, activating the Monado.

"Mike, no!" Duncan yelled. "It'll kill you!" He didn't listen. Mike started trembling, but he ran straight into the troop of Mechon heading towards them, yelling a battle cry.

Time slowed down. Literally. "What's happening?" He saw himself get blown back by a laser, and then time sped back up. He was still running, and no lasers had been fired yet. But one was about to, and Mike dodged it just in time.

"What the-?!" Josh exclaimed, looking to see the laser crash into the wall. Mike leapt up and sliced at the Mechon, destroying it. He got another vision of being blown back by a Mechon striking at him, so he dodged those in time as well.

"Wow! Mike's pretty awesome!" Josh said.

"How?" Duncan asked. "How is Mike using the Monado?"

"Mike! More company!" Even more Mechon dropped down, and Josh and Duncan got to their feet, ready to back him up. The three hacked and slashed through each of the Mechon, and continued running through the Residential District. They entered the Commercial District, only for a giant, faced Mechon to jump down and block their way.

"I-It's huge!" Mike cried.

"That Mechon... It has a face!" Duncan said, raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean a thing!" Josh growled.

"Not when we have the Monado!" Mike activated it again, and Josh and Duncan raised their swords.

"The Monado... It's not working!" Mike cried, slamming it several times against it, but it did nothing.

"How can that be? The Monado should cut through these things with ease!" Duncan replied. Mike then noticed a red light coursing through the Mechon.

"That light... Other Mechon don't have that. Could that be why it has no effect?"

"Get down, you guys!" Duncan warned, pulling them to the ground before the faced Mechon's claws sliced at them. "Stay back! I'll take it from here!" Duncan got to his feet and ran towards it, Josh follwoowing him.

"You can't take anymore!" Josh told him. The faced Mechon slammed his claws against both of them, slamming them to the ground, their bodies sparking with blue electricity. The faced Mechon slammed his claws against Mike as well, blowing him back and paralyzing him with the same blue electricity. A missile fired at the face Mechon, blowing it back.

"Everyone!" A familiar voice yelled. "Get away, right now!"

"Zoey...?" She was in the Mobile Artillery, attacking the faced Mechon. Mike's eyes glowed blue, and he saw an explosion blow Zoey and the Mobile Artillery back, then the faced Mechon clawing at her.

"What-" Mike then realized what that meant. "ZOEY! GET BACK!" But she didn't hear him.

"I won't let you hurt any more people!" Zoey growled, charging towards it. "We will save Colony 9!" She fired continuously at the faced Mechon, but it retaliated by firing a ball of energy at one of her missile launchers.

"Argh!" She cried, still firing from the other side.

"Zoey! Get out of here! Run!" Mike screamed. She still didn't hear him.

"You want more?!" She challenged, continuing to fire at it, then striking directly at it. An explosion sent the two flying back, but Zoey took more damage then the faced Mechon. It walked towards her, she just laying vulnerably there.

"How?" She asked quietly, eyes widening with fear. The faced Mechon picked her up, getting a closer look at her, then flung her against a building. She screamed in pain.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled again. The faced Mechon lifted its claws, ready to slash through Zoey. "NO!" He screamed, voice cracking with desperation. Too late. It stabbed its claws through Zoey, her screaming in pain and agony. Duncan's eyes widened as it callously tossed Zoey aside, a swarm of Mechon surrounding her. Mike slowly pulled himself to his feet, seeing Josh and Duncan still laying on the ground. He looked at the faced Mechon, its once silver claws now tainted with blood red. He glared as tears pricked into his eyes. _No... It can't be..._

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He howled in anger. He slammed the Monado against the faced Mechon, but it still had little effect. He jumped onto its arm, striking at its face.

"DIE!" He spat, only to be flung off. The faced Mechon just stared at them, and then flew off into the distance, the remaining Mechon following it.

"Get back here!" Josh yelled, glaring off into the distance.

"No!" Mike screamed again, slamming his fists against the ground, tears running down his face. "Zoey..." He hoped he was wrong, but it was impossible. The worst had happened.

Zoey had died.

**-Mudkip**


	6. Planning the past

**Hehe. Last chapter probably got a reaction out ya.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Planning the past

"T-Those Mechon!" Josh growled the next day. The Mechon had left, and most people were living in peace again, except for Josh and Mike, both grieved by Zoey's death. "That nerve of them, killing Zoey and then running off like cowards! We have to go after them!"

"Going after the Mechon is a good idea," Mike agreed. "But where would we find them?"

"What about Colony 6?" Josh suggested.

"The last remaining Colony..." Mike muttered. "Perhaps they've seen something, and there's a Mechon base in Sword Valley, where the original war took place a year ago. We can head from Temphra Cave and around the Mag Mell Ruins to the Bionis Leg. Good idea, Josh. Let's go." With the Monado with them, the two headed off to Temphra Cave, and going through the Mag Mell Ruins, heading through a door that was closed when they had first passed by it.

"The way to the Bionis Knee is just through that door. Ready?" Josh asked. Mike nodded, and they headed through the door, following a trail of Ether Lamps and into Tepher Cavern, a large area with a small lake in the middle.

"What the...?" Mike yelped, seeing scattered armor and corpses all over the place. "What happened?"

"They're from Colony 6..." Josh mumbled, examining the armor. "No wonder it's been a while since they've come by.

"They're injuries..." Mike said.

"Not Mechon," Josh replied. "Probably some monsters in here. I wouldn't wanna go like this."

"They probably had families... Children..." Mike whispered, thinking about Zoey.

"Maybe... Wouldn't be surprising," Josh agrreed. "But what makes you say that."

"No reason," He denied. Josh stared at him, then nodded as they carried the corpses towards the lake to be buried.

"Let's get some rest," Mike said. "If those monsters are still here, we need to be at our best. I'll take first watch."

"Thanks Mike. Some sleep should be good," Josh thanked.

* * *

"I'll take care of it from here," Josh said after a couple of hours.

"Awake already?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep," Josh admitted. He sat down next to Mike, staring at the fire.

"Why do you think the Mechon attacked?" Josh asked all of a sudden. "Are we just food? Or did we do something wrong?"

"It's hard to believe that we're just a source of energy for them," Mike answered. "There's gotta be another reason."

"The Mechon... They killed Fiora..." Josh sighed.

"I'll never forgive them," Mike said. "No matter what reason they'll give me."

"I want all of them dead," Josh growled, clenching his fist.

"When it happened... The Monado showed me she was in danger. But..." Tears stung in his eyes thinking about it. "I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault!" Josh protested. "Just because the Monado shows you some vision doesn't mean you can do anything about it! You did great. You fought them off. I couldn't have done that."

"But... How can I use the Monado? Why am I able to?" Mike questioned.

"You're a survivor from the Monado Expedition team that went out 14 years ago," Josh answered. "There was a blizzard, and your parents died. And then Brick found you and brought you here."

"Huh. I was pretty young, so I don't really remember," Mike responded.

"Is that why you're always helping him and trying to figure out the Monado?" Josh asked.

"Maybe," Mike answered. "But I just want to figure out the Monado's secrets..."

"I guess so. I'll continue taking watch. Get some rest," Josh told him.

"I'll try," Mike said, walking off. "Goodnight, Josh."

* * *

_Do you wish to change it?_

"Huh?" Mike asked, startled. "Where am I?"

_The future._

"What...?"

_It is every man's wish to change the future. Is that not so? Even if everything has been predestined, will you not oppose it?_

"I..."

_The Monado is in your hands. The Monado will grow with you. If you can find the True Monado, the future is yours._

"The True Monado?"

_Mike!_

_Mike!_

"Josh?" He saw a troop of large spiders surround him, then a giant one walk up to him, ready to stab him, Josh raising his shield up.

"Josh!" Mike yelled, just as the giant spider pierced through him.

"JOSH!"

* * *

Mike awoke abruptly, only to find him and Josh surrounded by the large spiders in his vision, the Arachnoes.

"Help me out, will ya?" Josh asked, raising his sword. Mike leapt to his feet.

"Oh! Right!" He activated the Monado, and the two of them sliced through the swarm of Arachnoes surrounding them.

_This isn't from my vision... _Mike thought as he slashed through the Arachnoes.

_Was that just a dream?_

_Or is that really going to happen?_

**-Mudkip**


	7. Through the cave

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Through the cave

"Thanks Mike," Josh said as they finished fending off the spiders.

"No problem," He replied. "Sorry I didn't wake up in time."

"It's ok, I-" Josh got cut off as a silky string wrapped around him, trapping him. His eyes widened. "What the-?!"

"Josh!"

"Agh!" He was pulled up far off, until he was no longer visible.

"No! If that vision comes true... Then Josh..." Mike's voice trailed off as his eyes widened. "I've gotta find them!" He ran into another area where he saw Josh running from a swarm of Arachnoes.

"Shoo, you weird spiders!" He yelped, continuing to run. Mike looked around, looking for a place where he could reach Josh quickly.

"Vines! I can climb up those!" He dashed towards them, climbing up the vines and continue running on the upper platform.

"Mike! Where are you?!" He could hear Josh yell.

"Josh!" Mike yelled back. He found Josh surrounded by Arachnoes, him glaring and also sweating nervously.

"There's too many!" Josh gasped. "I kill one, and ten more pop up!" He started running again, the Arachnoes following him.

"Josh, no! Not that way!" Mike screamed. _I can't lose another one! _"Josh!"

"Mike?" A giant Arachno climbed behind him, and Josh turned around just in time to see it.

"NO!" Mike screamed, and the Monado started glowing gold, and it let out a ray of energy that blew the giant Arachno back and formed a forcefield around Josh.

"What... What's this?" Josh asked. Mike raised the now-golden Monado.

"The power of the Monado!" He declared, just as the giant Arachno walked up to it, Josh jumping in front if him and raising his shield, deflecting the giant Arachno.

"Glad one of us figured out these things would try and ambush!" Josh grinned. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Mike slashed at the giant Arachno, and Josh raised his sword and attacked the smaller Arachnoes, then joining Mike in fighting the Queen Arachno, both striking at her. The Arachno Queen clawed at Mike, but he summoned the Monado Shield and blocked her attack, then used a backslash attack, leaving it heavily attacked. After a couple swift strikes, Josh finished her off. She collapsed to the ground, clearly dead.

"That was awesome!" Josh cheered, out of breath.

"I just realized something..." Mike muttered. "The future I see... It isn't set. It's a warning!"

"A warning?"

"Yeah, a warning about what will happen," Mike explained. "What will happen if I don't do anything... Or can't do anything. So I can use this power to change the future. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "And if you can really do that... I think Zoey would have liked it too."

"Yeah..."

"Right, let's go, before more come," Josh said. "We're almost there." Mike nodded and the two headed off, and they saw a light, following it. They headed towards the light, finding themselves out of Temphra Cave, and in a lush, green field. Mike's mouth gaped open at the view.

"Wow..." He whispered in awe.

"No matter how many times I see this I never get used to it," Josh said, smiling.

"On the other side of the clouds..." Mike glanced at the giant figure behind the gray clouds.

"Yep. Our enemy."

"The Mechonis." Mike clenched his fists, nodding. He would get revenge for what they did.

Little did they know, the two were being watched...

**Shorter chapter, but whatever.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Meet the weak

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Meet the weak

"Colony 6 is up ahead," Josh told Mike, pointing off into the distance. All there basically was a nice green field up ahead, so it looked like it was an easy walk from there. They headed through a wide canyon, passing some other travelers, and then finally entering the Bionis Leg. And was it a sight.

"Hey, look over there!" Josh said, squinting at something far off.

"Smoke?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone's got a fire going," Josh guessed. "Maybe they're cooking up something!"

"It's not exactly the best spot for a barbecue..." Mike replied, looking around. "C'mon, let's see what it's about." They walked towards the smoke, wondering what it was for. Why would that person need a fire?

"Wait... That's not a fire!" Josh exclaimed. "That's a smoking buggy!" Mike walked up to the vehicle.

"That's strange. Who would just abandon a buggy in this place?" Mike asked. "It's pretty new. You wouldn't just abandon it. So what happened to its driver?" Mike's eyes flashed blue as he saw a small, dark-skinned boy with glasses running away from a horse of monsters, near a waterfall. The vision disappeared, Mike's eyes widening.

"There's a boy! He's being attacked by monsters!" He cried.

"You saw it happening? Where?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, but it was near some water," Mike responded.

"Near water..." Josh mumbled. "We have to search for him!"

"Yeah," Mike nodded, and the duo ran off to a waterfall they could see in the distance. Hopefully that was where the little boy was...

* * *

"Over there!" Josh yelped as they got to the waterfall.

"Ah! Someone!" The same boy in Mike's vision yelled. Mike and Josh ran in front of him, guarding him.

"You alright there?" Josh asked.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in return.

"That can wait," Josh answered. "Just run! We can take care of this!"

"O-OK!" The boy stammered, then ran off. Mike activated the Monado and Josh raised his sword, ready to fight. Josh sliced at one of them, while Mike attacked another one of the monsters. Surprisingly, they were somewhat of an easy fight. The kid must have been pretty weak to almost get mauled by them. As soon as Josh and Mike finished their first target, they both moved to the third monster, the last one, both of them attacking it. With Mike activating a chain attack and the art of Sword Drive, the last one quickly fell.

"And done!" Josh cheered. The boy ran up to them afterwards.

"Thank you so much!" He said. "You see, my buggy short-circuited, and then those monsters came by and... I owe you!"

"I can fix your buggy. I have a skilled hand at technology," Mike offered, smiling.

"You would? Oh, thank you!" The boy said. "I would do it, but after all that just happened I'm afraid something will go wrong again."

"I guess we'd better introduce ourselves. I'm Josh, and this is Mike," Josh introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Mike grinned, showing that little gap between his teeth.

"Oh... H-Hi! I'm Cameron," Cameron greeted, waving shyly. "Where are you heading? If you've got time, you should come back to our camp."

"Your camp?" Mike asked.

"It's not far," Cameron replied.

"Sure, I guess," Mike answered uncertainly. _Why was there a camp? Shouldn't they all be in Colony 6?_

"Great! I'll take you guys there," Cameron said. "Follow me!" Mike and Josh glanced at each other, then followed Cameron and his buggy back to the oasis and then to the stone post, where the camp was in the forest next to it.

"Cameron!" A pale skinned girl with black hair and blue stripes exclaimed, walking up to the three. Mike's eyes glowed blue again, and he saw the girl in his vision.

"Cameron!" She screamed. A Mechon pierced through her, and she screamed again, this time in pain instead of fear. The blue glow died in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you were..." She saw Cameron's buggy. "I've told you, we can leave the camp yet!"

"But..."

"Cameron!"

"Sorry... Gwen..." Gwen glanced at Josh and Mike.

"You two... You must be survivors from the Defense Force," Gwen assumed. She grabbe Josh by his shirt. "Is Colony 6 OK? Did Trent make it?!"

"Uh... I have no idea what you are talking about," Josh said, pretending not to be intimidated by Gwen's glare.

"We're not from the Defense Force," Mike told her. "We come from Colony 9."

"Colony 9?" Gwen asked.

"They saved me from some monsters," Cameron added. "This is Josh and Mike."

"Oh. So you're not from Colony 6," Gwen said sadly. "Thank you for helping Cameron, though. I'm his sister, Gwen."

"I told them they could stay at camp... With us," Cameron said.

"Really?" Gwen replied. She sighed. "OK. I guess it's fair."

"We're heading to Colony 6. What happened?" Mike asked.

"It was... Our home," Gwen answered. "It's been occupied by the Mechon." Josh and Mike seemed taken back by this news.

"I'll you about it inside," Gwen said. "Follow me." She walked into the camp, Josh and Mike following her. What could have happened to Colony 6?

* * *

"We had already fought the Mechon off a year ago," Gwen explained. "We were left with a false sense of security. The Colony 6 Defense Force didn't even notice the Mechon approaching. By the time the air-raid siren sounded, a swarm of Mechon had blackened the sky. They caused chaos, but Cameron and I were dedicated to evacuating children and elders. I don't know what happened next."

"Just like what happened to Colony 9..." Mike mumbled.

"What?! They attacked you as well?!" Gwen cried.

"Yeah," Mike answered. "It's good you evacuated so many."

"We have DJ, the colonel, to thank for that. Him and Trent," Gwen replied.

"You keep mentioning this Trent..." Josh noted.

"He would have been my husband by now if not for all of this," She said sadly. The two stared awkwardly at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"But it'll be OK," Gwen assured. "We can't lose hope! I'm certain Trent and the other soldiers are still alive."

"Um..." Cameron interrupted. "You're on your way to Colony 6, right?"

"Yeah! We're heading there! Maybe we could get your colony back!" Josh said.

"Don't get to cocky," Mike teased.

"I'm sure you two could do it," Cameron responded. "Could... Um... Well... Could you take me to the colony?"

"Cameron!" Gwen scolded. "The people here need us! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"But you heard! The Mechon attacked Colony 9!" Cameron protested. "That means a to of them have left Colony 6! It has to!"

"Even if that's true... No, especially if it's true, we can't expose the camp to danger," Gwen replied sternly.

"You mean... You don't care?" Cameron asked. "How could you be so cruel? Are you that scared of the Mechon?!" Mikes eyes glowed blue again, and he saw a large fire burning everywhere, and Mechon mouthes coming out of the ground. He saw a face get closer to him, and then the vision disappeared.

"Hey, Cam!" Josh said. "You should know how Gwen feels. She's right, you know!"

"Josh!" Cameron complained. Josh just stared at him. "I-I'll just go and make dinner..." He turned around and walked off silently.

"Was I too hard on him?" Josh asked, rubbing a hand behind his neck. Mike said nothing, but Gwen let out a small laugh.

"You really remind of Trent when you get angry, Josh," Gwen compared, smiling.

"Hm?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Trent's taken care of Cameron ever since he was young," Gwen answered. "I always saw him as a big brother, really, but he was more of a father to Cameron. He'd call him 'Cam' all the time, just like you did."

"Oh. Well then," Josh responded. He looked at Mike who was just staring at the ground. "Did it happen again, Mike?" He nodded. "Another vision?" The heard a car engine and all three of their eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Mike exclaimed.

"No! Cameron!" Gwen yelled, and the three ran out of the camp, only to find the buggy gone. "He's going to Colony 6 on his own!"

"Oh, come on!" Josh cried.

"We have to hurry," Mike said. "Something bad's gonna happen."

"What did you see?" Josh asked.

"A deep valley... Everything is engulfed in flames!" Mike described warily. "There's a black shadow... And a face... It kills Cameron."

"A face? Could that be him?" Josh replied.

"Yeah."

"Where does it happen? Is it near Colony 6?" Josh questioned.

"I-I think so," Mike answered.

"Then let's go!" The two began to walk off, but Gwen stopped then.

"Hold on, what was that all about?" The two ignored her and Gwen sighed, running after them.

"I know you won believ this, but Mike can see the future," Josh explained.

"The future? I don't believe you," Gwen replied.

"Told you."

"So you're telling me Cameron's in danger?" Gwen asked Mike. He nodded. "Cameron... OK, fine. I guess I've got nothing to lose."

"Gwen, you're..."

"What?" She asked. Mike shook his head.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Oh." The three ran off, running to find Cameron, wherever the little kid was.

**And the quest to find Cameron begins! And also, meet Gwen! **

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Unexpected enemies

**Thank you to Pitta for reviewing, with your totally not stalkerish ways. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Unexpected enemies

"Gwen, do you know which way Cam went?" Josh asked her.

"Since he's in buggy, he'll take Raguel Bridge," Gwen answered, pointing to a bridge off in the distance.

"Raguel Bridge...?" Mike replied.

"It's just a really old bridge," She explained. "It was built around the time Colony 9 was founded."

"OK then. Let's head there," Mike planned.

"Sure," Josh agreed. "Gwen, you should stay back. We can handle any monster that gets in our way."

"What, you think I'm not strong enough?" Gwen snapped. "You do realize I'm not only a skilled sharpshooter, but as well as a medic?"

"Oh, OK then!" Josh responded sheepishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron stood on Raguel Bridge, standing outside of his buggy.

"Who put this barrier in the way?" Cameron asked, glaring at the invisible barrier. "Now the front suspension of my buggy is broken!" He sighed. "Looks like I'll have to walk..." He headed further down the bridge, walking towards Colony 6.

* * *

The three ran through the wide field, only to run into some Mechon, and since Mike was the only one with an effective weapon, it took longer to take them down. But before long, they reached Raguel Bridge.

"Look!" Josh pointed to a broken down buggy.

"Oh no. It's Cameron's buggy!" Gwen exclaimed, and the three ran towards it. The three examined the buggy, and Mike's eyes glowed blue again. He saw Cameron, standing alone, clearly afraid. A swarm of Mechon surrounded him.

"What are these things?!" He yelped. A Mechon opened its jaws and attacked, the vision then disappearing.

"Cameron!" Mike exclaimed.

"Is he OK?" Gwen asked. Mike said nothing. "Tell me!"

"There's a Mechon... It's taken Cameron!" He cried. Gwen's eyes widened in horror.

"We don't have much time. There's a valley up ahead, just like in your vision. It must be where Cameron is," Gwen said.

"Then let's go!" Mike ordered, and the three ran down Raguel Bridge, and into a field, where a valley was as well.

"This is the place," Gwen confirmed.

"But where's Cameron?" Mike asked, looking around. "He has to be here somewhere."

"I'm sure he would be here," Gwen mumbled. "I just hope nothing bad has happened yet."

"Any chance he went up there?" Josh pointed to a beaten track.

"It's not safe. He wouldn't go there if he could avoid it," Gwen answered.

"I have an idea. We can just search along the road," Mike offered. They ran down Raguel Road, and into an open field. Cameron's screams could be heard close by.

"Cameron!" Gwen cried and ran past Josh and Mike, and up to the Mechon holding him. "CAMERON! Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Wait! GWEN!" Mike's eyes glowed blue, and he saw the same vision when he met her; being impaled by the Mechon (because typing "eaten" sounds really weird). The Mechon started glowing, this time even brighter than earlier times.

"A new symbol...?" Mike whispered. "Can I save her?" He ran up to where the Mechon were, yelling a battle cry and slammed the Monado against the ground, letting out a wave of energy through the ground, giving Gwen a blue aura, and slicing the Mechon who was about to attack her in two.

"Mike?!" Gwen asked in awe. He and Josh ran up to her, also glowing with blue.

"They could come out from the ground any second," Mike said. "One false move and you're done for. Wait for my order!" Mike ran towards the Mechon, slicing through any of the Mechon that sprung out of the ground, but he was failing to do so. Josh ran behind him, slamming any Mechon with his shield and sword, while Gwen ran around, firing at the Mechon from far off.

"Amazing..." Gwen said. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"It's not me," Mike answered. "It's the power of the Monado."

"That's right. And the light swirling around us..." Josh's voice trailed off.

"It's the Monado," Gwen finished.

"Let's move!" Josh exclaimed, and the three raised their weapons, attacking the main Mechon together. Other Mechon tried to attack the trio, but thanks to the Monado's power, the three moved swiftly and attacked strongly, dodging any attacks that tried to hit them. Mike, with the Monado, kept striking at the main Mechon, and not before long, it collapsed to the ground.

"Is it down?" Josh asked. The Mechon just got back up and latched onto an upper platform, pulling itself up and running off. "Ugh! Get back here!"

"We need to go after it!" They climbed up onto platform, following the Mechon that had Cameron, attacking the Mechon again, continuing to strike at it. Josh dodged out of the way from its attacks and slamming his sword against the Mechon. Mike attacked the Mechon repeatedly, and Gwen fired at the Mechon continuously, also healing Josh and Mike. With one final strike, Mike took down the Mechon. It dropped its hold on the unconcious Cameron and Josh tackled him, catching him.

"Cameron!" Gwen exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Gwen..." Cameron mumbled shakily. "I'm sorry..." Gwen angrily walked up to him, slapping him in the face. Then she hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're OK," Gwen whispered, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Hey! Looks like we changed the future!" Josh grinned.

"But... That can't have been the Mechon from my vision," Mike said. "It had a face..."

"Looks like we changed more than we expected then!" Josh replied, still upbeat. "... Mike?"

"No," Was all he said. "Something's not right." The ground started shaking and a much larger Mechon floated down on them. Gwen and Cameron both backed away from the Mechon, gasping.

"It's him!" Mike growled. "But it's the not the same one..." The Mechon turned to face them, this one actually having a face.

"I've been waiting for you," The faced Mechon greeted in a menacing tone. _"Monado boy._"

"It spoke!" Mike yelped, his eyes widening.

"The way Metal Face scarpered, I thought you'd have to be some big, scary monster!" The faced Mechon sneered. "But look. You're just some pathetic little kid!"

Mike growled and struck at the faced Mechon, but it dodged out of the way. In fact, none of their attacks were hitting it, and the ones that did hit him, barely made a scratch. The face Mechon walked towards Cameron, scooping him up with ease.

"Cameron!" Gwen cried.

"You pile of junk!" Josh snarled, running towards him, Mike following him. "Let him go!"

"You little..." He clawed at the two, but they ducked and dodged out of the way. Mike repetitively slammed the Monado against the faced Mechon, but just like the original Masked Mechon, it did nothing.

"Why?! Why can't I use the Monado?!" Mike yelled to no one in particular. "It's... It's only the ones with faces..." He ducked under another attack, running around the faced Mechon.

"Nice tricks you got there, pipsqueak! Darting around the place! That the Monado's power?" The faced Mechon taunted. "Won't matter, you're still flesh and blood, and I reckon you're nearly done!" Gwen shot at him, distracting him while Mike and Josh slammed their weapons against him, still doing nothing.

"That was fun for a while," The faced Mechone said, floating up into the air. "But now I'm bored!" He slammed down onto the ground, blowing all three of them back.

"Gwen!" Cameron yelled. Gwen was barely hanging onto a ledge, about to fall off.

"Time to finish you off!" The faced Mechon growled, but it lowered its arm.

"Huh?"

"Looks like my time here is up," He said. "It's your lucky day, little boy! But that luck won't last forever." He laughed. "I'll keep hold of this brat. If you want him back, you'd better come to Colony 6. But you better be quick. I'm feeling hungry!"

"You're gonna pay!" Josh yelled, but he only laughed.

"I can't wait to grind you all into dust!" And with that, the faced Mechon flew off. Gwen pulled herself up, glancing off into the sky.

"Cameron..."

**Yeah, rescuing Cameron isn't that easy. For the record, the other faced Mechon isn't anyone in particular, it's just a... Faced Mechon. No specific TD character, unless anyone has any suggestions.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	10. Colonel of the Colony

**It's a new chapter, introducing another new character! Don't worry, most of them will just come and di-I mean go. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Colonel of the Colony

"Good morning," Gwen greeted the next day, sounding a bit depressed.

"Hey Gwen," Josh replied. "We need to go to Colony 6 today, remember?"

"And we need to go unnoticed," Gwen added. "So we go through the Ether Mines. I can take you there; It's not far."

"Alright then, thanks Gwen," Mike said, walking into the scene.

"Let's get going then, we can't waste any time," She responded, and the other two nodded in agreement. She led them down a winding path, and past the real Colony 6 gate (which wouldn't budge), and then down a fairly convenient elevator lift.

"This is it," Gwen said, stopping in front of a large entrance in the wall.

"Let's go." They walked inside, ending up in a drainage tunnel, pipes and dripping water lining the walls.

"Guys! Shh!" Gwen whispered, halting to a stop. Josh and Mike stopped moving before they crashed into her. The sound of Mechon could be heard close by.

"They've taken the mine too?!" Gwen whisper-screamed. "That means the Defense Force and Residents are... Oh no!"

"Don't panic now! We need to keep going!" Mike hissed quietly, and the three ran down the tunnel, avoiding any passing Mechon. The three walked through a small body of water, until Gwen's eyes widened at the sound of gunfire.

"An Ether Rifle?" Gwen gasped. "Trent!" She ran off, Mike and Josh following her.

"Gwen, wait!" Gwen crouched down and saw a swarm of Mechon around, attacking a person.

"Trent!" Gwen yelled and fired at a Mechon, fending it off.

"That voice..." An older, dark-skinned man said. "Gwen?!"

"DJ!" Gwen ran down towards him, firing at the Mechon.

"That's our cue, Josh!" Mike ran down the flight of stairs, Josh running after him as well. Mike activated the Monado and Josh lifted his sword. They attacked the Mechon, and with the Monado in hand, they took them down in no time flat.

"Gwen, why are you here?" DJ asked.

"DJ, isn't Trent with you?" Gwen asked in response. DJ stayed silent for a moment, then turning to face Gwen.

"Follow me," Was all he said, walking off, Gwen, Mike, and Josh walking behind him.

* * *

"Cameron's been taken by one of the faced Mechon?" DJ asked after Gwen told him everything she had experienced.

"What about Trent?" Gwen asked again.

"... Trent is gone," DJ finally answered.

"Gone?!"

"Trent and I were planning an attack to set everyone free," He explained. "But we just couldn't do it. After I woke up, Trent was nowhere to be seen. I could only find his rifle. I'm sorry, Gwen. I know how much he meant to you." Gwen choked back a sob.

"Some of the people in Colony 9 got eaten," Josh unhelpfully added.

"Josh!"

"Un, never mind. I said nothing," Josh apologized.

"But they don't kill people right away," DJ also said. "We still have time to save Cameron."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"That blade... It was once Duncan's," DJ observed. "I remember him. If you now have that, then we can stand a chance against the faced Mechon." Mike nodded. "We're heading towards the Central Pit. It's where they take all the people they've kidnapped. Including Cameron." Mike's eyes glowed blue again as he saw DJ standing on some machines.

"Cameron! Trent!" He yelled. "This is for you!" He fell off the machine and into the water below. And the vision disappeared.

"What?" Mike whispered.

"Did you say something?" Josh asked.

"No. It's nothing," Mike lied, shaking his head. And the three followed DJ into the Ether Mines.

**I think this is a good place to stop, even though this is a short chapter.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Ether way works

**On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Ether way works

The four stepped down a flight of stairs, but Mike seemed to tread far behind the others.

"Hurry up! We can't waste time, Mike!" Josh told him.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked. Mike winced, remembering the vision he had seen about DJ.

_"Cameron! Trent! This is for you!"_

The other three kept walking, but Mike just stood there, a million thoughts racing through his mind. _What does this mean? Is Cameron already dead? Or is he going to? Is DJ going to die as well? _Mike shook the thoughts out of his head and ran after the three.

"No!" Mike exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Josh asked, he and the others turning around to face him.

"Hey, I'm fighting for my people you know. If you don't want to help, you can go home," DJ said.

"That's not it!" Mike replied. "I... It's just..."

"What?"

"Listen... Maybe we shouldn't just rush in head first," Mike suggested.

"I think we're fine," Josh mumbled.

"I think we should observe them, then plan our attack afterwards," Mike explained.

"We don't have time! I've... We've, I mean, observed their movements. I've planned this for a month!" DJ responded. "We're going, and that's final." Mike sighed and followed DJ.

"What's gotten into you?" Gwen asked him quietly.

"A vision again?" Josh assumed. "Let me guess, another death?" Mike nodded. "Knew it."

"I saw an underground ether river," Mike recalled. "And DJ..."

"An ether river..." Josh mumbled. "You know, that sword lets you see the future. All that power, and you still get it wrong."

"Better to use my brains than my fists!" Mike argued.

"You don't get it, Mike. You can't do it by yourself. That's why we're here," Josh interrupted. "Next time you have a vision, tell us. We can take it on together."

"I... I will," Mike agreed reluctantly. _I don't want to put any more people in danger. But there's still hope._

The three followed DJ through the tunnel, passing Ether Crystal Deposits (and taking some Ether Crystals as they went) until they reached an observation point.

"Oh, wow..." Josh mumbled, looking over the edge. "This place is big!" They headed through a door, which led to the Central Pit, a large mechanical structure stretching from the very bottom of the cavern (which they couldn't see) to the top of the cavern (which they couldn't see either).

"We're at the Central Pit," Gwen introduced.

"Where is everyone?" Josh asked. "I don't see anyone."

"We'll take that lift," Gwen pointed to the elevator at the side.

"Alright then," Mike agreed, and the trio headed down the elevator that Gwen had pointed out. They headed on a pathway that surrounded the Central Pit, and then headed down another elevator, and through plenty of winding pathways around the Central Pit, then jumping down another lift to a lower level.

* * *

"No..." Gwen whispered as they reached the lowest level of the Central Pit. "They're... Gone..." Blood stained the metal ground, and weapons were littered everywhere. "So whose blood is- Oh no!"

"Ahh, here at last!" An all too familiar voice greeted. "I've been getting hungry!"

"Mike... Isn't that-"

"It is," Mike answered. "He's the one that took Cameron!"

"Cameron and the others; Tell me where they are!" Gwen demanded. The metal face laughed.

"You want the brat?" He asked. "Well, he's right here!" A purple-tinted triangular glass prism was lowered down, Cameron inside of it.

"Cameron!" Gwen yelled.

"He's still alive, but don't think he will be for long!" The faced Mechon asked. "As for the others, well... I just couldn't help myself!" He let out a cruel laugh. "Welcome to our banquet hall. Tonight, the main course will be... You! And if I've still got room the beat will make a tasty dessert!"

"Murderer!" Josh growled.

"I'll be your host tonight. It's good to see fresh meat on the table. These colony folk just didn't fill me up!" He slammed his giant hammer against the ground. Mike and Josh lifted their weapons to fight, but Gwen stared at the ground, on the verge of tears.

"Trent..." She sobbed. "The others..."

"Come on, boys! Dinner's ready!" A swarm of Mechon headed towards the three, and Mike summoned a purple aura that surrounded the three.

"I swear I won't stop," Gwen promised, looking up, a fierce glare in her eyes. "Until I've scrapped each and every one of you!" _That line... _She aimed her gun and fired it at the Mechon, blowing them back. Mike and Josh ran up to her, fighting them along her.

"Josh! Gwen!" Mike called out. "We won't stand here, waiting to be eaten!"

"The Monado?" The faced Mechon mused. "Do you really think that thing can lay a dent on me?"

"How about this?" Mike challenged, raising the Monado and slamming it against him.

"I'm not Metal Face," The faced Mechon reminded. "You'll have to try harder!" He slammed the hammer against the ground again.

"It's the same as before!" Mike exclaimed. "The Monado's useless against this guy!" They kept relentlessly attacking him, but they only got blown back.

"No!" Mike yelled. "We'll never get to Cameron in time!" All of a sudden, a machine slammed into the faced Mechon.

"Where did you come from?" He sneered.

"Chew on this!" DJ replied, slamming the machine's arms against the faced Mechon, causing him to fall to the ground. "Now's your chance! Save Cameron!"

"DJ! Don't do it!" Mike warned.

"Hurry!"

"Even if we save Cameron, DJ's gonna..." He saw a crane laying off to the side, and his eyes widened. "Josh! You grab Cameron!"

"What are you doing?!" Josh asked.

"Let's see if that Mechon Body of yours can withstand an Ether River!" DJ pushed the masked Mechon off the cliff, only for DJ to start to fall off as well.

"Argh... Damn you!" The faced Mechon yelled angrily as it grabbed DJ's machine.

"DJ!" Mike extended the claw to grab DJ before he could fall into the river as well.

"Huh...?"

"DJ, you won't die here. Not today." The ground started to shake as Mike was starting to get pulled off as well. "Get out! Quick!"

"Trent!" DJ yelled, climbing out of the machine and aiming his rifle. "This, is for you! This for the people of Colony 6!" He shot at the faced Mehon, causing him to lose his grip and fall off. Then DJ go flung off of the machine.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Mike cried. "DJ!" Josh ran and jumped off the cliff, the claw reaching out and grabbing him. "Huh?" DJ was still alive, thanks to Josh.

"That was close!" Josh grinned. DJ climbed up and sat on the claw along with Josh. He was still alive, thanks to Mike and the Monado.

* * *

"Cameron... You're safe now," Gwen said to the unconscious boy.

"What did I tell ya? We can make anything happen!" Josh assured.

"Yeah, you were right," Mike replied. "... Thanks Josh."

"Gwen, I want you to have this. Trent would have wanted you to have it," DJ told her, giving her Trent's gun. Gwen reluctantly took it, staring at it.

"We can take an elevator on the next level. From there, we can get out of the mine and back to camp," Gwen said. "Come on guys."

**And turns out I used none of your suggestions! He's just some nameless bad guy! :D And I hope you got the pun of this chapter.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Not so happy reunions

**I know this is a weird time to bring this up, but Mike doesn't have MPD in this story. I'm not saying he did have MPD or his personalities have their own bodies, but I digress.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Not so happy reunions

The four (plus Cameron) got onto the freight elevator Gwen had mentioned, and Mike pressed the up button.

"It works perfectly," Mike informed, as the elevator started up. They rode up the elevator, but then it halted to a stop.

"Why'd we stop?" Josh asked, looking around. The rusty faced Mechon jumped down on them, sparking and smoking with ether energy. "Oh. That's why."

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Gwen sighed.

"This our chance!" Mike exclaimed, and they headed towards him. Because the Ether River had burned most of the Mechon armor off, and adding the fact that the red light was missing, Mike could easily harm the Mechon with the Monado. Mike summoned the Monado's power to cause Gwen and Josh to glow with a blue aura, so they could attack the faced Mechon as well. Still, he put up a tough fight, being as bulky as usual and still as strong, if not defective. He started groaning, then lifting his hammer.

"Still... Hungry!" Before he could strike at Mike, Gwen leapt in front of him and fired at him with Trent's gun, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Got to hand it to you..." He weakly said. "You beat me without even releasing the true power of the Monado."

"True power...?" Mike glared and pointed the Monado at him. "What do you know about the Monado?"

"Sorry boy... I can't tell you that... You'll have to find the truth on your own..." The faced Mechon answered.

"The truth?"

"When I became what you see now, that's when my eyes opened," He said. "It was a good ride while it lasted."

"When you became like this? What do you mean?!" Mike asked angrily.

"Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm done for." And with that, he fell off the elevator and crashed to the ground, causing an explosion.

* * *

The four ran out when the elevator reached the top, and it was raining heavily outside.

"Gwen...?" Cameron mumbled, waking up.

"Thank goodness you're OK," Gwen said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Just outside of Colony 6," Gwen answered. "Thanks to Mike and Josh we destroyed that thing. But not everyone made it."

"I-I'm sorry," He apologized. "Mike, Josh, I didn't mean to cause any more trouble."

"S'okay," Josh replied. "We beat him, and that's what matters."

"But there's still no sign of that Mechon with the metal face," Mike said. "He's what we're after."

"Hope I'm not interrupting!" A voice greeted as if on cue. They turned around to see Metal Face himself.

"It's him!" Mike yelled, gritting his teeth. "Metal Face!" A troop of other faced Mechons jumped down, the same as the one they had just taken down.

"Pathetic!" Metal Face scowled. "After all that talk, he was crushed by worthless maggots like you."

"He can talk as well?!" Josh cried in disbelief.

"I can talk alright," Metal Face confirmed. "And I got a good memory!" He let out a cruel laugh as Mike and Josh's eyes widened.

"'Zoey! Get outta there! Get out!'" He mimicked, mocking Mike as he let out another wicked laugh. "Her screams were music to my ears as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter!" Every word hit Mike like a bullet, and he shut his eyes in frustration, clenching his fists as the Monado started sparking up.

"Talk all you want," Mike growled. "Because those words will be your last!" He ran up to Metal Face and slammed the Monado against him.

"The Monado? Heh, it's been a while!" Metal Face mused. "But you should know by now, the Monado can't stop me!" He slammed his claws against Mike, blowing him back.

"Mike!" Josh yelled, running up to him.

"Anyway you slice it, the Monado ain't gonna work!" He taunted. "Didn't work then, won't work now! Now, time to cut you down to size!" Before he could strike, a battle cry was heard as a cloaked figure ran up to him, slicing through the Mechon with his katana. He turned to face them, taking off his cloak.

"Duncan?!" Mike exclaimed. "How did you..."

"Sorry to have kept ya waiting!" He greeted. "Looks I came just in time for the fun!" The four ran into battle, attacking the Mechon. Duncan's katana was specialized to attack Mechon just like the Monado, which Mike couldn't help but wonder what the Monado was for now.

"There's no end to them!" Josh gasped, breathing heavily.

"I can take the smaller ones," Gwen offered. "But everyone else will be like fighting that other faced Mechon!"

"If only the Monado would work on these things!" Mike said.

"Look out!" Josh tackled Mike out of the way of a Mechon attack.

"Look at you all!" Metal Face sneered, sounding a bit amused.

"Look at this, metal brain!" Duncan spat, leaping up and slicing at him, which did nothing.

"That it?" Duncan scowled in frustration.

"I'm running out of ideas..." He mumbled.

"How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero?" Metal Face asked, slamming into Duncan.

"Argh!" He cried, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Aw, does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the Monado won't work for a bunch of losers like you!" He sliced at Duncan again, but he dodged it just in time.

"What are you?" Duncan asked.

"Save it, I ain't interested," He replied. "You little maggots need to learn when you've been stepped on!" He summoned a ball of blue energy, growing bigger by the second.

"Everyone! Run!" Josh yelled.

"Won't matter," Metal Face said. "I'll wipe ya out once and for all!" All of a sudden, green energy struck from the sky, attacking the other faced Mechon. "What the?! A Telethia?!" The bird creature attacked all the faced Mechon, causing them to break down and collapse. Mike leapt up and slammed the Monado against Metal Face, and he yelled in pain and surprise.

"You'll pay for that!" Metal Face snarled. "How are you-" Mike yelled in frustration and continued digging the Monado into Metal Face, until his eyes glowed blue again and he saw another collection of visions.

_"We must be outside the tower." _He heard Gwen say.

_"Welcome, True Heir to the Monado." _An elderly man with shadowy eyes stood before them.

_"Father!"_ A girl with blue bangs and black hair ran up to a man and hugged him.

_"Weak! Weak and pathetic!" _He heard Metal Face say.

_"What, or WHO are you?!" _Duncan asked, that same blue banged girl next to him.

_"You will pay for what you've done!" _He heard himself yell. _"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Zoey!"_

"Another one..." Mike whispered as the vision disappeared.

"You got lucky!" Metal Face spat, flinging Mike off. "Next time, your head is mine!" And with that, he flew off again.

"Get back here! You're not running away again!" Josh yelled.

"Let him go!" Gwen said, pulling Josh back.

"Are you kidding me?! He killed Zoey! Our whole purpose on this quest is to avenge her death!" Josh snarled.

"We'll get another chance," Duncan told him. "I'm not happy about this either."

"Fine." And the Monado shut itself off.

* * *

"You did well," A soft voice told the Telethia. The voice revealed to belong to a pale girl, with platinum blond hair. "But what about the boy?"

"..."

"Well then, there is much to be done."

**So, a lot happened! Duncan's back, and MORE visions!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Come and go

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Come and go

"Nice to see you again, Duncan," DJ greeted. Duncan grinned at him.

"Same goes to you," He replied.

"Wait... Duncan? You're the hero who risked your life a year ago, in the battle to defend the colonies!" Gwen exclaimed. Duncan looked at Gwen, raising an eyebrow.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing hanging around these slackers?" He asked her.

"Hey!"

"What was that thing that saved us back there?" Mike asked, changing the topic.

"A Telethia," DJ answered. "It's a mystical being that protects the sleeping Bionis."

"So let me guess, we're gonna go after that scrap-faced machine?" Duncan asked.

"Of course! We're not gonna settle down 'till we get our revenge!" Josh replied.

"Well, in that case we head to Galahad Fortress in Sword Valley," Duncan guessed. "They were building some fortress last time I was there."

"Wait. We need to go somewhere else first," Mike said.

"What could-" Josh stopped himself. "What did you see this time?"

"I was somewhere very high up," Mike explained. "I was fighting at this huge tower against Metal Face. There was a girl I didn't know... But the Monado unleashed a power that revealed its armor. The Monado doesn't work on Metal Face at the moment, but if that vision comes true..."

"Was there anything else?" Gwen asked.

"There was a huge horn," Mike answered. "Oh! And I could also see the Bionis's head."

"Prison Island," DJ mumbled.

"What was that?" Gwen asked him.

"There's a black tower at the head of the Bionis," DJ replied. "They say the High Entia Race built it."

"The High Entia are real? I thought they were just some myth!" Mike exclaimed.

"I thought they were just fake as well," Duncan mumbled.

"Anyways, we'll head to the top of the Bionis," Mike decided.

"Alright then. We'll have to go through Satorl Marsh, if we want to get there," Duncan told him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Woah," Josh whispered. The Satorl Marsh was a misty blue place, with glowing trees and lush teal grass. "I've never seen anything like this! It's beautiful..."

"Anyways, let's go," Mike said. "We need to get to the top as fast as possible."

They nodded and headed through the Satorl Marsh, admiring the beauty of the area as they went. They walked up to a tall glowing structure.

"This lamp... It has a strange glow," Mike observed.

"It's from the High Entia," DJ explained. "They used to live here, but now they live in the upper areas. The lamps are good for keeping monsters away. We'll rest here."

* * *

Later that night, the others were already sound asleep, but Mike just sat there, staring at the Monado, remembering the past.

_"The breeze feels so good," Zoey said. "It's so peaceful. You know, Mike, I hope every day can be like this, always."_

_"NOOOO!" Zoey screamed, as Metal Face sunk his claws into her._

Mike continued staring at the Monado, his eyes growing sadder.

_"You will pay for what you've done!" _He yelled in his vision. _"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Zoey!"_

_"Do you wish to change it? The future?" _That same voice from his dream asked.

_Who is the Emperor? Who was that girl from my vision? Who does the voice belong to?_

_..._

_Only time will tell._

* * *

"So, you're finally awake, Mike?" Duncan asked him the next morning.

"Sorry, I really couldn't sleep last night," He admitted.

"The High Entia Ruins are just ahead," DJ informed. "We'll be there soon."

"Alright then. Thanks DJ, for guiding us," Mike thanked. DJ smiled at him.

"It's the least I can do for you saving my life," He replied. They headed off through the Satorl Marsh, walking through the lush field and through a murky swamp, until they reached a large, yet ancient, castle.

"Here we are," DJ said, halting to a stop. "From here, you guys should head through Makna Forest. Prison Island is just above there."

"What about you DJ?" Gwen asked.

"I have to go back," He answered sadly. "The colonies need me, and I need to see how the survivors are doing."

"Oh," Mike replied. "But thank you for everything."

"Gwen, will you stay with them?" DJ asked her.

"Of course I will. The Mechon have to pay for what they've done," Gwen answered. "And I'm sure Trent is alive somewhere. I'll find him sooner or later."

"Gwen? I want to go with DJ," Cameron told her all of a sudden.

"Really?" Gwen replied, a bit surprised.

"Of course!" He said. "I've never seen anything cooler than Mike and the Monado! But I'm just dead weight, I'll just slow you guys down."

"Nah, you just need to shape up so you can have a sweet body like mine!" Josh teased.

"I've made up my mind. I'm pretty useless either way," Cameron admitted. "But I'll go back to the colony and help rebuild it!"

"Oh. Good luck then," Josh told him.

"I guess this is goodbye then." DJ hugged Gwen, then walked off with Cameron, waving farewell.

* * *

The remaining four headed up the stairs, then towards an elevator, which wasn't working (then again, this place is ancient;what did you expect?).

"Looks like we'll have to find another way up," Mike sighed.

"We'll have to climb up there?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I guess so," He replied. They headed around the building, and found a string of vines which they could use to climb up (and they did). They hopped off and darted around the upper level of the building, climbing up another set of vines, reaching the summit of the building, then heading inside, ending up in a dark cave, dimly lit by green lights.

"Where are we?" Josh asked. "It's a bit unsettling."

"We must be inside of the Bionis," Mike guessed. "But..."

"What?"

"It feels like the Bionis isn't actually dead," He finished.

"I... Yeah," Duncan said. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Face Nemisis," A voice said as pieces of armor were formed around a body. "Your frame is complete. All we have left is the soul transfer."

"That damage... Does a weapon exist that can melt Face Armor?" She asked herself. "But how?"

"Ms. Courtney!" Another voice said. "Master Alejandro wishes to see you."

"I'll see him after this Face is complete," Courtney replied.

"Understood."

"I have fulfilled my duty," Courtney said to herself. "You and only you can bring a new age on Mechonis. No, the entire world."

"... Lady Scarlett."

**I keep dropping mysterious hints at the end of these chapters. Oh, and this "Lady Scarlett" is controlling all these Faced Mechon. She is not necessarily the Faced Mechon. Don't expect very many TDPI characters coming in though. Next time, we explore Makna Forest!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Mysterious people

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- Mysterious people

"Wow, what a sight!" Josh exclaimed as they reached Makna Forest. "I'm glad we're out of those creepy insides." They stood outside of a lush rainforest, until they heard a screech and then the ground started to shake. "Huh?! What was that?!"

* * *

"Argh!" The blue-banged, black-haired girl growled, her feet skidding against the ground. "Die, you wretched beast!" The giant monster roared and response and sliced its claws at her, but she ducked and dodged it. It let out a wave of purple energy, but she raised her weapon, a blue blade with jagged ends with a golden middle, deflecting the attack. She pulled back on the invisible string, a golden arrow shining brightly with light appearing. She let go, and a blinding light filled the area.

* * *

"We can head down that rope bridge," Mike suggested, pointing to the wooden bridge far in the distance. Gwen looked ready to object, but she stopped herself before she said anything. They headed into the forest and towards the rope bridge, but by the time they reached it and crossed it, it was nighttime.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Mike asked, pointing to something on the ground. They walked slowly up to it, and their eyes widened. "Hey, is that a girl?!" he knelt next to her.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked the unconscious girl. She didn't answer, being unconscious and all.

"You!" Mike exclaimed, recognizing her. It was the girl from her vision.

"Hmm..." Gwen muttered, examining her. "She isn't hurt, but she's unstable. She has Ether Deficiency. We need pure, water-type Ether Crystals. I'll put them in my rifle to shoot from."

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna shoot her?!" Josh cried. Gwen held her hands up in defense.

"I was just going to shoot the Ether Crystals into the atmosphere, but if you don't want me to..." Gwen's voice trailed off.

"Oh... I knew that!" Josh lied.

"There was a waterfall somewhere," Duncan said. "If that could help us, then I'm game."

"I'll search for those Ether Crystals," Mike offered. "I can also fill up on water on the way."

"Take care, Mike," Josh told him, and he walked off towards the waterfall.

* * *

Mike was just about to grab the Ether Crystals, until he heard a rustle in the background.

"Huh? W-Whos's there?" He asked. A short girl with pale skin and platinum blond hair walked up to him.

"Hello there."

"H-Hi," Mike replied.

"How unusual," She said, examining at him. "I never expected to see many people in this region." Mike just stared at her strangely. She just let out a small giggle. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"Uh, yeah, I kinda am," He admitted.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dawn," She introduced.

"I'm-"

"Mike." Dawn interrupted. "Isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Mike asked.

"I know many things you may be unaware of," Dawn answered mysteriously.

"I... I know you from somewhere," Mike said. "Your voice..."

"They're here," Dawn said all of a sudden.

"Who?" A roar was heard, and a flying creature swooped just above Mike. Another one, then another joined the first one, roaring as well.

"Dawn! Get out of the way! I can take care of this!" Mike yelled, grabbing the Monado. He saw a vision of one of the creatures swiping him from the left, so he headed towards the right, but he still somehow got hit. The second one came along, and he saw it claw him from above, so he leapt up and riased the Monado, only for it to swoop under him and claw him from behind. He crashed to the ground.

"How?! I saw its movements..."

"It is a Telethia," Dawn told him. "They read your thoughts. If they know your next move, then it's all in vain."

"You know about my visions?" Mike asked.

"Like I said, I know many things you do not know of." She ran up to the Monado, snatching it and running towards the Telethia.

"Dawn, no!" Mike yelled. "It'll-" The Monado began sparking green, and Dawn let out a wave of green energy, trapping the Telethia in place. She tossed the glowing Monado to Mike. "Catch!" Mike barely caught it, then ran up to the Telethia, slicing its wings off. Unable to fly, it crashed into the water, causing a huge splash.

"Remember, Mike," Dawn said. "You control the Monado." Mike nodded and used the Monado's new power to freeze the remaining two Telethia in place, then slicing at them as well. They roared in pain as Mike struck at one of them, finishing one off.

"Monado Purge!" Mike yelled, using the new power to freeze the last Telethia again and finished it off.

"T-Thank you," Mike said, breathing heavily.

"Those weren't the primary Telethia though," Dawn warned. "Merely its spawn. The primary Telethia dwells somewhere in Makna Forest. Is it wounded, by another girl."

"A girl?"

"The Monado is a fine sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence," Dawn said, changing the topic again.

"Dawn. How do you know so much about the Monado?" Mike asked. "Who are you?"

"Mike!" Josh called out. "Miiiike!"

"Oh! Over here!" Mike waved his arm in the air, attracting Josh's attention. He ran up to him.

"Where were you?!" Josh cried. "I looked everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, I got attacked by Telethia," Mike apologized. "If it weren't for Dawn, I'd be done for."

"Dawn?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"She's right-" Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here..." Josh said uncertainly.

"I'm telling you, she was right here!" Mike exclaimed.

"Suuuuure..." Josh said, unconvinced. "Anything else you want to share about your imaginary friend?"

"I'm not lying!" Mike argued.

"OK, OK. Let's go," Josh said, grinning.

"I found the Ether Crystals," Mike added, a bit ticked off.

"Great! Now we better hurry, or else we'll get attacked by imaginary beasts!" He let out a chuckle and walked off. Mike sighed and reluctantly followed him.

_Dawn... Who are you?_

**And Dawn adds to our long list of characters. Really have nothing else to say so...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. Wounded by a girl

**I can't believe none of you guys recognized the fighting/unconcious girl. I mean seriously, it was "the girl from Mike's vision".**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Wounded by a girl

"OK guys, get ready. I'm about to fire," Gwen warned them. They did what Gwen told them as she pointed her rifle into the sky, firing the Ether Crystals into the sky. A blue light consumed the girl, and when the light died, she started to groan a little.

"Are you OK?" Josh asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Where... Am I?" She muttered, her dark brown eyes opening. _She's beautiful... _Josh thought.

"You're gonna be OK," Josh assured, slowly moving his hand towards her hand. "Everything's-" Just as his hand brushed against hers, her eyes narrowed and she slapped Josh in the face.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" Duncan snapped, raising his katana. The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh... Sorry..." She apologized.

"Sorry if we surprised you," Josh replied, a hand against his swollen cheek, yet he was still grinning.

"Are... You the ones who helped me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Something like that," Mike answered. Josh helped her to her feet, and she bent down and quickly grabbed her weapon.

"The name's Crystal, master of Ether, and a specialized hunter," Crystal introduced. "Sorry for slapping you. I haven't really had any experience contacting with human beings, especially not male ones."

"Contacting?" Mike asked.

"Hehe, you hear that? You're creeping the chick out, Josh!" Duncan teased, making kissing noises.

"S-Shut up!" He stammered, his cheeks flushing.

"The punk is far worse, considering his sense of fashion," Crystal said teasingly.

"Me?!" Duncan exclaimed, Gwen giggling a little.

"Anyways, what are you doing by yourself? How'd you get here?" Gwen asked.

"Specialized hunter, remember?" Crystal reminded. "Anyways, why I'm here doesn't matter, it only matters that I'm here."

"Then how'd you get unconscious?" Duncan asked. "Something tells me you weren't just taking some casual nap."

"And why exactly are you here? Why would you be traveling all this way?" She countered, raising an eyebrow.

"We're traveling to the head of the Bionis," Mike explained.

"Oh, the head of the Bionis?" She replied, interested. "Well then, allow me to be your guide."

"A guide?" Mike asked.

"There's only one path to the head, and that's to Eryth Sea," Crystal replied. "Lucky for you, I know how to get there."

"You'd do that? Thank you, Crystal! My name is Josh," He introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Josh? Interesting," She responded.

"She seems a bit odd," Gwen muttered to Mike and Duncan. "But she's a human too, right? Why is she here alone?"

"Ask her yourself. I'm not good with her smart mouth," Duncan scowled.

"Anyways, we'd better get going. Crystal's basically our way to the top," Mike replied. "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." He cleared his throat. "So, Crystal, how about we get some rest? It's pretty late."

"Sure," She agreed. "Tomorrow morning, we get going."

* * *

"Crystal?" Mike asked, sitting down next to her. "Why are you still awake?"

"I've been unconscious for a while," Crystal answered. "Sleep's not really necessary."

"Ok then... Why were you alone in the forest?" Mike questioned.

"I've promised to kill a... Ah, certain creature," She explained. "And I happened to be knocke unconscious by it." Dawn's words rang in his head. _Wounded by a girl._

_Wounded by a girl._

"You... You're out to fight the Telethia aren't you?" He said, eyes widening. Crystal's eyes widened as well.

"How did you know?!" Crystal snapped. "Are you another spy?!"

"N-No! When I went to collect the Ether Crystals, I got attacked by Telethia," Mike explained. "I managed to kill them and get away."

"You defeated Telethia? Even I have trouble doing that..." She shook her head and glared at Mike. "Who... Who are you?!"

"I wield the Monado, a sword with many mystical powers," Mike answered.

"So the Monado..."

"They were only Telethia Spawn. Someone told me the primary Telethia is healing," He admitted. "You hurt the Telethia, didn't you?"

"..."

"Crystal?"

"The Telethia escaped from our homeland, and I have to kill it," Crystal said flatly.

"We can help you defeat it, if you want," Mike offered.

"Let me guess. Out of pity? Trying to mooch up to me?" She guessed.

"No!"

"Why then?"

"I... I... I would like to help," Mike said quickly.

"What's in it for you?" Crystal asked.

"I saw it. At the top of a black tower, you and I were fighting together," Mike told her. "Fighting a Faced Mechon. I also saw you fighting a huge Telethia."

"No offense, but I didn't get like anything you said," Crystal replied.

"I can see visions... Into the future," Mike said.

"See the... Future?!" Her eyes narrowed again. "And why the hell would I believe this?!"

"You don't have to believe me," He responded. "But if it weren't for all these visions, I wouldn't be here, sitting next to you."

"Hmph. Alrighty then," Crystal scoffed. "I believe you."

"Does that mean we can help?" He asked.

"... Sure."

**Yes, yes, another OC, how terrible. Anyways, next chapter, we introduce ANOTHER new main character!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	16. That insane chick

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- That insane chick

_The next morning..._

"Good morning, guys," Crystal greeted.

"So, where to?" Josh asked, yawning.

"We need to head out of Makna Forest first," She explained. "We can just stay safe if we follow this trail."

"Fine with me," Duncan shrugged, getting up.

"But we have to help Crystal slay the Telethia," Mike added. "I promised I'd help her, and the same should go for you guys too."

"I... Thank you," Crystal said, a little embarrassed that she needed help. "My weaknesses are far too clear."

"So, the Telethia, hm?" Josh asked, standing up. "What's that?" Crystal opened her mouth to answer, but another voice interrupted her.

"Telethia? Yay! Izzy is here!" A girl with curly orange hair jumped down from above, landing directly on Josh's face.

"Oof!" He yelled, crashing to the ground and groaning. "Right in the nose..."

"Izzy hear you want to hunt Telethia! Izzy want to help!" The girl exclaimed, standing on Josh. She had a large stick with many strange objects attached to it with her.

"Izzy?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow. Izzy nodded, a crazy smile on her face.

"Yep! Izzy's the name! Also known as Escope and Esquire!" She introduced.

"Not sure how a mental asylum escapee will help us, but I guess the more, the merrier," Duncan mumbled to Gwen and Mike.

"Um... Izzy... Are you sure you want to help us? These Telethia are pretty strong," Mike said, trying to convince her to not come.

"Izzy know! Mind-reading giant birds are no problem for Izzy!" She replied.

"Sure, sure," Josh mumbled, his face buried in the grass. "Can you get off of me though?" Izzy looked at the ground and grinned.

"Cool! Talking grass! Izzy never knew this existed!" She marveled, not realizing that she was actually standing on Josh's back.

"Hey, Izzy, move two steps to the left, will ya?" Crystal said, Izzy nodding and stepping to the side. Josh groaned and got up, rubbing his back.

"Cool! Where did you come from? Were you the talking grass?" Izzy asked, giggling. Josh scowled.

"Ugh, great," He muttered, rolling his eyes. "We've got a large case of crazy on our hands."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," Crystal comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure... 'Izzy want to fight mind-reading bird! Mind-reading bird no problem for Izzy!'" He scoffed, mocking Izzy by speaking in a high-pitched voice. "Yeah, that'll help us a whole-"

"Come on, talking grass!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping on Josh's back, causing him to crash back to the ground. "Let's go find the big mind-reading bird! It's where the Ether Crystals are!" She walked off Josh's back and deeper into the forest.

"Ether Crystals? Oooook..." Mike said, then shrugging and following Izzy.

"Won't this be fun..."

**I'm not sure how writing Izzy will be- Fun, confusing, or annoying. Hopefully the first one. Next time, we fight the main Telethia!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Slay

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- Slay

"Huh? Izzy don't remember this here!" Izzy cried, halting to a stop. A great part of the forest had been depleted of all its life, it now just being gloomy and gray.

"To think it has caused this must chaos..." Crystal muttered.

"Wait, what?" Gwen asked. "The Telethia did this?!"

"Telethia drain the surrounding area of all its ether," She explained. "That's why I went unconscious."

"Since the Telethia can read our minds, I can just aim for the antenna first," Mike planned.

"Don't expect an easy fight, even with a plan," Crystal warned.

"I know," Mike replied. "But I can do this." A screech could be heard, and the giant, flying, three-headed beast itself swooped over them.

"It's the mind-reading bird! Cool!" Izzy exclaimed. Mike activated the Monado, and Crystal grabbed her bow.

"I'll trap it to keep it from moving," Crystal told them, running towards the Telethia. "Attack when the time is right!"

"Crystal!" Mike yelled, running after her. She pointed the tip of her bow at the Telethia, extending her hand, then firing a blast of golden energy. The Telethia roared in pain and crashed to the ground, sparking with electricity.

"Wow! She's pretty great with that weapon!" Josh admired.

"That explains it," Gwen said. "How she can control Ether without a rifle or another weapon. She can just manipulate it with her own will."

Mike sliced at the Telethia and Izzy attacked the Telethia (with whatever thing she was holding). Crystal loaded a blazing arrow, firing it at the Telthia. Gwen relentlessly shot at it, but it had little effect for some reason. Duncan leaped on its back and stabbed at one of its claws, slicing it off, then leaping off of it.

"What the-?!" Duncan growled, seeing the Telethia regrow the claw it just lost. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"My shots are having no effect!" Gwen added, staring at it in awe.

"Its regenerative powers are too much," Crystal mumbled. "We can't possibly hope to defeat it."

"No, Crystal!" Mike argued. "The people you've lost... I can tell they meant something to you." Crystal only stared at him questionably. "I know only too much for that desire for revenge. And the crushing pain of losing those close to you." His voice cracked a little at the end, remembering Zoey's death. "I can't stand by and let another person experience what I have." The Monado started sparking with green energy again. "This monster is going down!"

"... Thank you..." Crystal whispered. Mike only glanced at her, a determined look in his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Crystal loaded her bow with a flaming arrow, then firing it at the Telethia. Mike trapped the Telethia with Monado Purge, and the other six attacked it with everything they had. Josh slammed his sword against the Telethia, and Duncan sliced at it again, cutting off one of its claws again. Before it could regenerate, Mike used Monado Purge and stopped it from regrowing it again.

"Now!" Gwen yelled, and Duncan ran up and stabbed its neck, barely holding on and dangling by his katana.

"Crystal! Finish it!" A white glow appeared in her hands, and after a couple of seconds she fired a shot of bright energy at it, causing a huge explosion. When the glow disappeared, the Telethia was gone.

"Nice thinking, Mike," Gwen complimented. "Having the Telethia absorb so much energy caused it to implode."

"It's the only way I could think of," Mike said. "It was no big deal." Crystal slowly walked up to Mike, then wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Thank you so much."

"I... You're welcome," Mike replied. "Besides, it was mostly you anyways!" She eventually let go of him, a small smile on her face.

"Izzy want to join your adventure!" Izzy said. "Izzy go with you!"

"... Alright then," Mike agreed. "You can come with us."

"Yay! Izzy happy! Izzy promise to help!" She cheered.

"So now, we head out of Makna Forest, and then to Eryth Sea," Crystal said. "I still have to guide you there."

"Thanks again," Mike told her. "Anyways, let's get going."

**Anyways, that's the end to the Telethia! I have a new poll up, if you want to check it out. **

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. Can you sea it?

**I do not apologize for the bad pun of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 17- Can you sea it?

"Finally, out of that- WOAH!" Josh exclaimed, looking up to see a beautiful cerulean colored sea stretching outwards.

"That's Eryth Sea for ya!" Crystal laughed. Mike and the others just stared at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

"Aren't you curious?" Mike asked her, putting a hand behind his neck.

"About what?" She replied.

"Why we want to go to Prison Island," He responded.

"Not really, no," She answered coolly.

"Denial. The first step in admitting you want to know," Duncan smirked. Crystal cast a furious glare at him, then turned to Mike.

"But if you want to tell me, I won't stop you," She told him.

"Alright, well, it all started when the Mechon attacked our home, Colony 9..."

* * *

_After a lot of explaining..._

"The Mechon..." Crystal muttered. "I've heard of them, but I've never encountered one in my life."

"Lucky you," Duncan scowled.

"Hey, what's that?" Gwen asked, pointing off into the distance, towards a tall, black tower.

"That's Prison Island," Crystal answered. She turned her head to the other side, gesturing towards a bright blue floating city far off. "And that's the Imperial Capital, Alcamoth."

"Um... Ok..." Josh said, a bit confused.

"How is that possible? A floating city?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Crystal shrugged casually.

"You... You don't know?" Josh replied. "And you're not weirded out by this?" She shook her head.

"All I do know is that we have to go to the Imperial Capital in order to go to Prison Island," She said.

"And how are we supposed to get there? Fly?" He countered.

"Cool, you can fly?! What else can you do?" Izzy interjected, grinning.

"If fly, you mean use that very convenient transporter over there, then yes, we fly," Crystal answered Josh.

"First hiking for a thousand miles, now flying? Great..." Josh mumbled.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," She giggled. They walked down the shoreline and towards the glowing transporter, riding it. They walked along the floating islands, and then they finally reached the capital. As soon as they got there, a group of armored men appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are they?" Josh asked quietly.

"Those are wings... On their head!" Mike noticed. "They must be High Entia. I've never seen anything like it." The armored men stood in front of the group, then kneeling down.

"Welcome home, Lady Crystal," One of the men said.

"Lady?!" Duncan cried.

"Wha...?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Thank you," She said politely to the men, ignoring Duncan and Mike. "These people are my guests. Please be sure to tend to their every need."

"Of course," They complied.

"What's going on?" Josh exclaimed, looking at Gwen weirdly.

"I have no idea," She responded, also confused.

"Crystal, are you...?" Before Mike could finish, his eyes glowed blue again as he was sent into another vision, seeing Crystal on her knees, screaming. The vision disappeared and his eyes widened.

"I'll talk to the Emperor," She told them. "It's alright if you wait, right?" Mike nodded. "Thanks." She turned around and walked off with the men.

"'Lady Crystal'?" Duncan asked. He smirked and elbowed Josh playfully. "Looks like it'll be even harder to get the girl, huh?"

"Oh, shut up..." He muttered, looking away so the others wouldn't see him blushing.

* * *

_I have to go speak with the emperor, _Crystal thought to herself. _The others need me. _

**Looks like Crystal is a High Entia!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	19. The chosen one

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

Chapter 18- The chosen one

Crystal entered the audience chamber and knelt on one knee in front of the Emperor. "Crystal Lee, First Princess, has returned."

"You have slain the Telethia, correct?" He asked. She curtly nodded. "I find it difficult to suppress my feelings of pride for you."

"T-Thanks..." Crystal replied shakily. "But, there were others, who helped me."

"The people who accompanied you to the Capital?" The man standing beside the Emperor presumed. "They have been arrested." Crystal leapt to her feet in surprise.

"Mike and the others?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. For the reasons pertaining the weapon this 'Mike' possesses."

"His weapon..." She mumbled, then rolling her eyes. "Great, he has the Monado, whoopdy-doo. So what?"

"So he does weild it!" The man interjected. "If that weapon is truly the Monado-"

"Again, so what?"

"We shall be forced to take action," He finished.

"And what reason do you have for that?!" Crystal snapped.

"There is a legend, passed down through many generations," He explained. "It is about a divine weapon- The Monado. It is said that the Bionis itself bistowed the blade upon a chosen one. However, if the chose one is black of heart, he will cause the destruction of the High Entia."

"Among the High Entia, there are good and bad alike," The Emperor said. "People are no different. If this boy is the chosen one..."

"The divine seer's interrogation will show where his allegiances lie," The other man concluded.

"So you're gonna lock 'em up?!" Crystal snarled.

"We must." Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"Fath- I mean... Your Majesty!" She cried. "Mike is of pure heart! His partners are no different!"

"As my successor, you will play a role of great importance," He told her. "Calm yourself." And with that, he walked off. Crystal groaned in frustration.

"Dear sister, I can see the Emperor's words have confused you," The other man, Crystal's older brother, said, walking towards her. She turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Your Majesty has spoken. He recognizes you as the Crown Princess," He announced. "You will be the next ruler of the High Entia."

"I... What?!" She asked in disbelief. "Why not you?"

"Do not worry," He assured. "You will make a fine Empress. There is no one better to rule our people. You proved that when you killed the Telethia."

"Thanks to Mike and his friends, whom you have now locked up!" She spat.

"Crystal."

"I'm not fit to rule!" She cried, eyes widening from the sudden stress. "I-I'm nothing like you, or dad, or-"

"Take pride in this, Crystal," He interrupted. "The Emperor has chosen wisely."

"No he hasn't!" She screamed. "What was he, drunk when he made this decision?!"

"Crystal-"

"Look at me! I fight with a bow, not a staff! I talk and act differently then other High Entia!" She ranted on. "Hell, I'M NOT EVEN A HIGH ENTIA!"

"Crystal!" Her brother said sternly, grabbing onto her shoulders. "That's not true! You ARE a High Entia, and you were a born leader. You can do this, I know you can!" Crystal struggled out of his grip.

"Of course I am!" She scowled, storming off. "Next thing we know, I'm a unicorn!" And with that, she walked off and disappeared.

"Oh, Crystal," Her brother sighed. "I hope you'll understand soon... You are the Crown Princess... And I cannot change that."

**Crystal's brother and father don't have any specific names, but they still have a pretty major role at the moment.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	20. Different

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 19- Different

"Hey! What are ya arresting us for!" Josh yelped, the five being pushed into a large, fancy room with a long dining table in the middle. The guards slammed the door, locking it (Duh).

"Crystal isn't with us though..." Mike muttered.

"Not surprising," Duncan scoffed. "I bet our little princess is in on our arrest."

"That's not true!" Mike argued. "She promised she'd help us! Do you think she would just go back on her promise?!" Duncan chose not to answer.

"Well... This is pretty fancy for a jail," Gwen commented. After waiting for quite a while, the same guards (Well, they all look the same so who knows) walked back in.

"The Grand Seer wishes to interrogate you," One of the guards said, the other guards paring and forming a path. Small footsteps were heard, and Mike's eyes widened.

"Dawn?!" He exclaimed. She gave a light smile towards him.

"Hello again," She greeted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I could ask the same thing," She replied. "And I will. What are _you_ doing here?"

"We've come to get permission to go to Prison Island," Mike explained.

"But we got arrested and then cooped up here," Duncan finished, scowling.

"I see," Was all she said.

"Is Crystal OK though?" Josh asked.

"She is fine," Dawn answered. "The reason you are here is not because of her. You are here because you wield the Monado."

"What?"

"You see, the High Entia and the Monado go back many years. Millennia, in fact," Dawn continued. "But don't worry. Leave everything to me." She walked towards the guards. "Free these people," She told them. "I shall take responsibility for their actions while they stay here."

"Understood."

"I must go now," She said, turning back to the five. "You may say here or explore the city. Until then, farewell." She walked out of the door and disappeared, along with the guards.

* * *

"Nice!" Josh cheered. "So, where are we going?"

"Izzy want to explore city!" Izzy answered. "Let's go!" And she bounded off and out the door.

"We'd better follow her," Gwen sighed, walking off after her. The others followed her as well.

* * *

"And that is the end of my thoughts about the people who have accompanied Crystal here," Dawn concluded, bowing before the Emperor.

"How could have a Telethia grown to such power?" The Emperor's Advisor (Crystal's brother) asked in disbelief.

"They could have easily gained that power due to the high levels of ether in the region," Dawn suggested. "Our ether protection is weakening from this. We must do something."

"And so, it begins," The Emperor muttered. "The resurrection of the Bionis. What of the Monado?"

"The Monado will not bring about our destruction," Dawn answered. "At least not by Mike's hand. Hasn't Your Majesty seen this light?"

"Are you referring to Crystal?" The Emperor assumed. "Perhaps the boy is not so bad after all..." His voice trailed off, then turning to his advisor. "The investiture ceremony must take place as soon as possible."

"The ministries are already in agreement, so we can bypass some of the formalities," He replied.

"But she must earn the blessing of the people..." The Emperor said.

"What about the Trial of the Tomb?" A new voice asked. A tall lady with black hair and narrow grey eyes walked in. A pair of wings sprouted from her head like any other High Entia.

"A ritual like that has not been completed for generations," The Emperor replied.

"The Tomb is dangerous," The advisor added. "Many have lost their lives performing the ritual."

"She beat the Telethia. I think she's capable of completing it," The woman said with a small smirk.

"But-"

"The rewards are great," The Emperor agreed. "If she can complete the trial, she would earn everyone's love and respect. Summon Crystal. I'm sure she will agree."

* * *

"ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?!" She yelled as she was pushed into the Audience Chamber. "You want me to go on another life-endangering quest?!" She took a deep breath, controlling her temper. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good luck then, my daughter," The Emperor said. "But first, we must let the people know."

* * *

Later that night, the five were back in their room, resting from a long day.

"Hey, what's everyone doing outside?" Mike asked, pointing to the large crowd in the main hall.

"How come we find get invited?" Josh asked as well, walking up to Mike.

"It looks like some sort of a ceremony," Mike guessed. "But what for?" They soon found out as the ceremony started. Good thing the glass wasn't soundproof.

"My loyal and beloved subjects," The Emperor greeted the crowd.. "The Emperor speaks. I have been your ruler for over twenty years. But today, I stand before you in celebration."

"So that's the old coot who runs the place," Duncan assumed, lounging in a chair. "Figures."

"I will remain your Emperor for years to come," He continued. "But now, is the time to announce my successor. May I introduce your crown princess...

Crystal Lee!"

"Her?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gwen asked.

"Knew it," Duncan scoffed.

"Cool!" Izzy admired.

"S-She's a princess?!" Josh cried. "What is she not?!"

"My daughter, Crystal Lee, will depart immediately to face the Tomb," The Emperor told the crowd. "She will seek the approval of our ancestors, and become your Crown Princess." Mike's eyes glowed blue, and he saw Crystal being attacked by a large beast, another Telethia, a mask on her face.

"Crystal..." He muttered.

"Wait... Why does she have a mask on her face?" Josh pointed out, just noticing it.

"Huh. Strange," Duncan said.

"She's... Different," Mike mumbled.

"Hm?" Gwen asked.

"She acts like a regular person than a-" His voice stopped, remembering the vision. "WAIT!"

"What?! Don't have to scream," Josh replied.

"Crystal needs our help. We have no time to lose!" Mike exclaimed. Before Mike could explain any more, a group of female High Entia walked in, masks on their faces.

"'Bout time! We ordered room service an hour ago!" Duncan snapped.

"I'm afraid you've already eaten your last meal," One of them said, the others raising their weapons. Duncan's eyes widened.

"Well then."

**Welp, a lot happened this chapter! I guess it's to make up for a lack of chapters these days. **

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. Twisting the rules

**AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH MEH LEGS**

**That's what happens when your family thinks it's a fun idea to visit every single museum and monument in Washington D.C., along with going to other places like New York and New Jersey! And we have to WALK. AAAAAAAGH!**

**Anyways, I'm back! Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 20- Twisting the rules

"Please, state your name and purpose," A voice said as Crystal approached a tall door made of pearly white marble.

Crystal took a deep breath before answering, "Crystal Antiqua-Lee; I am here for the Trial of the Tomb to judge my ability to rule over the High Entia," She answered. A light green glow appeared over her for a couple of seconds, then disappeared afterwards, the door lifting up for Crystal to enter.

* * *

The five raised their weapons, attacking the seven High Entia women. Sure, they were outnumbered, but they did have the Monado. Cutting through them should have been a breeze._  
_

Yeah, no.

The other four were damaging the High Entia just fine, but when Mike striked at the High Entia, it just passed through them, not even making a scratch, as if it had the reverse effects of Mechon. Mike began to panic a little on the inside, but the other four had already taken out the High Entia, their bodies scattered across the ground.

"Who are these guys?" Josh asked. Before anyone could answer, Dawn ran into the room.

"Mike!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. She knelt next to the still bodies. "Are these... Inquisitors?"

"What is this?" Another voice interjected, revealing for it to be Crystal's brother, with two guards behind him.

"M-More!" Josh yelped, raising his shield.

"No," Dawn replied calmly. "This is His Highness, Apollinaire. Her Highness, Crystal's, brother."

"Crystal's brother...?" Mike asked. No one answered that either.

"Do not worry, Your Highness," Dawn assured Apollinaire. "The matter has been resolved. I saw it in a vision, but when I got here it was already over. They must be part of the Bionite Order. A group of assassins long devoted towards the Imperial Family."

"The Bionite Order are a mere-"

"Myth," Dawn finished. "The order existed before records began. I thought they were gone as well. But here they are. And their auras show that they are still targeting the Imperial Family. I don't suppose the Emperor is aware of this?" Apollinaire stayed silent. "I thought so."

"Apollinaire! Crystal's going to be killed soon at an alter!" Mike interrupted. "We have to find her. Now."

"No," He denied. "Those who enter the Tomb must do it alone. Her life is in the hands of fate."

"You can't seriously think that!" Josh protested. "This is your sister! This is _Crystal_! I don't wanna just stand around and do nothing while she gets killed!"

"But..." A sly grin appeared on Duncan's face. "This ritual only affects High Entia. There isn't some rule about us humans entering the Tomb, right?"

"... No..." Apollinaire muttered.

"Then let's go!" Duncan decided. "No one can stop us."

"And who are you exactly?" Apollinaire asked him.

"The name's Duncan. Pleasure meeting you," He introduced.

"You... You're the one from Sword Valley, aren't you? Former wielder of the Monado?" Apollinaire checked.

"Bingo. Surprised you know."

"You should hurry," Dawn suggested. "Crystal has already entered the tomb."

* * *

"This is the Tomb," Dawn said as they walked up to a large, White Castle. "There are many defense forces to keep intruders out, and to make our trip difficult. Let's go." And with that, they walked into the tower.

* * *

_The ancestral altar should be hidden in the seals, _Crystal thought to herself. The mask she had worn before was back on her face. _Won't this be fun..._

* * *

"It's so cold," Gwen muttered as they walked into the same room Crystal was in before (but they don't know that).

"As I explained before, the defense systems are designed to prevent uninvited-"

"What does this do?" Josh interrupted, pressing a big blue button. Dawn's eyes widened.

"No-" A green glow, the same one that analyzed Crystal, appeared over Josh, then causing the ground to disappears below them. Thanks to gravity, the six of them plummeted to the ground, screaming.

"DAMMIT JOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!"

**Ok, couple things about this chapter-**

**Crystal's first last name, Antiqua, is a reference to te actual character she plays the role of, Melia Antiqua.**

**I decided to give Crystal's brother a name. And yes, I just hopped onto a random name generator and created a name, Apollinaire. Turns out that name has French origins. Interesting.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too "quirky", since I haven't been writing for the past week, as you know.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	22. Killer in the tomb

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 21- Killer in the tomb

Crystal walked across a golden bridge, entering the Hall of Trials. She headed down another pathway, destroying any enemies that got in her way (which was a fairly easy task), then entering the Ceremonial Room. When she entered, she knelt down on one knee.

"You have done well, my descendant," A voice said. Crystal looked up.

"Descendant? You're the progenitor of Antiqua-Lee?" She asked.

"Think of me as a recreation of said ancestor," The voice corrected. "Possessing his thoughts and speech."

"But he's dead," Crystal replied.

"So I am not alive either," The voice agreed. "I am merely a replica, if you were to actually meet him. If I could feel, I would feel joy."

"Joy?" She asked.

"The result of the gene analysis from before show human gene integration of 80%," The voice explained. "Estimates suggest evolution within eight generations. Our wishes are almost fulfilled."

"Wishes?"

"Our purpose, as decreed by the Bionis, is linked to our genetic sequence. We have spent millennia analyzing sequences to free ourselves from the curse. Only a certain gene set will unlock the mechanism to set us free."

"Which means...?" Crystal persisted.

"It is of no consequence. I grant you this seal." With that, Crystal got to her feet. A glowing white light appeared over her.

"Huh?"

"It is you who will rule the High Entia," The voice declared. "And likely be their last."

"Wha...?"

"Go forth and rule, my descendant." The voice faded to an end. A huff was heard behind Crystal.

"So, the spirits look favorably upon you," A different voice said. Crystal turned around and saw a women with shoulder length black hair, wings sprouting out of her head. A mask covered her face so Crystal couldn't identify who she was.

"Yeah. So?" Crystal snapped, clenching her fists. "And besides, what are you doing here? Only Imperials are allowed to come here."

"I am the subject of Her Highness the First Consort," The woman said. "No permission is needed."

"Heather..." Crystal said, her voice trailing off in confusion. "Mother's subject?"

"No impure child of the Second Consort has the right to call the First Consort 'Mother'!" She spat. Crystal seemed a little taken back by this.

"..."

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne!" She snarled angrily. Crystal glared at the woman (hard to tell though because of her mask), her Crystal Bow appearing in a flash in her hands. She struck a pose, pointing the tip of the bow at the lady, holding her bow like a fencing lance.

"En garde!"

* * *

The six fell crashed into a giant pool of water, now in a different room.

"Ugh, nice going Josh!" Gwen mumbled, stepping out of the pool and wringing out her hair.

"Izzy agree!" Izzy said, crossing her arms.

"H-Hey... Who puts a big blue button there anyways?" Josh stammered, defending himself.

"As I was saying before, this place has high level security," Dawn replied, trying not to sound as angry as the others. "The button is a good example of it."

"You got into this mess, Josh," Mike said crossly. "And this hasn't been the first time it's happened."

"Well..."

"At least we're alive," Dawn comforted. "Our trip will be longer, but we still should be able to reach Crystal."

"Let's go then," Mike responded. "Crystal needs us." They headed through a door, only to find themselves in a maze, with several doors leading several different ways. The only way they could find the right path was using trial and error, constantly ending up in dead ends and loops. They headed down a spiral pathway, ending up in a large room. They approached a large, floating, blue ball, sparking with electricity.

"That's a big ball of... something," Josh said, unsure of what it was.

"Ooh, it looks fun! And it sparkles!" Izzy exclaimed, running up towards it.

"It doesn't seem deadly-" Mike got interrupted when a flash filled the room and the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked, looking down at the shaking ground.

"Look!" A giant metallic machine crashed down right in front of them.

"A defense mechanism?" Mike guessed. Dawn nodded.

"Well, we're not getting past it with out a fight!" Duncan said, pulling out his katana. They attacked the machine, slicing at it several times (firing, hitting, whatever). Mike activated the Monado and slammed it through the machine, damaging it a little. It swiped its large arm at Josh, who dodged just in time.

"Wowh!" He yelped, startled by the sudden swing. He struck his sword at it, while Gwen continuously fired at it from afar. In no time, it collapsed into pieces of rubble.

"Anyone would think we're not wanted!" Josh exclaimed. "Are we ever gonna find Crystal?"

"We did take the long way, because someone did press a certain button," Dawn responded, still keeping her cool.

"'Somebody' means Josh!" Izzy added.

"It was just a button!" He defended.

"She'll be fine," Dawn assured. She turned to a path in front of them "This path will lead us to the Ritual Alter. But we better hurry." They headed up the path and into another hallway, walking down it and reaching a room with a golden bridge- the one Crystal had been in before. They ran down it, hearing voices.

"A filthy Homs half-breed has no right to the throne!" Mike'sMike eyes widened.

"Crystal... Half Homs?"

"En garde!" They heard Crystal yell. When they entered the room, they saw Crystal and another one of the assassins, fighting. Just in time, a Telethia flew into the room as well.

"Crystal!" Mike yelled. She turned to face them, the mask on her face.

"Mike?!" The Telethia crashed onto the ground, roaring. "A Telethia?!" The assassin scoffed.

"Hah! Why should you care, when you're about to meet your death?" She snarled. The other five pulled out their weapons (Dawn didn't have one) and ran towards Crystal, facing the Telethia. Both the Telethia and the assassin attacked, the assassin fueling the Telethia's power. Crystal fired shots of electricity at the Telethia, while Gwen and Mike also attacked it. The other three attacked the assassin, slicing at her. She swung her blade at Izzy, who promptly jumped up and landed on the assassin, hitting her with her weapon (still don't understand what that is!).

Meanwhile, Gwen fired continuously at the Telethia, while Mike used Monado Purge to keep it from moving temporarily. Crystal shot several arrows, along with several bursts of Ether. The Telethia roared and slashed at Crystal, which hit her in her side.

"Agh!" She yelled, crashing to the ground from the impact.

"You OK?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah," She managed to get out, getting to her feet and firing another arrow and then slashing at the Telethia. The other three joined in fighting the Telethia, since Izzy had hit the assassin with her... Whatever, so many times she gave up. Since Gwen, Crystal, and Mike had already weakened the Telethia, with the other three fighting they took the Telethia down in no time flat. It roared and knocked off the mask of the assassin.

"Oof!" She groaned, covering her face. "It's not over! Telethia! Destroy as many of them as you can!" It started glowing with a green light.

"Keep clear. The Telethia is destroying itself!" Crystal warned. Dawn held her arm out to the Telethia, shielding them from the explosion. And with that, the Telethia disappeared into a patch of green light.

"Dawn. Thank you," Mike thanked.

"My pleasure," She replied, smiling.

"Why did you come?" Crystal asked. Mike turned to face Crystal.

"The Monado warned me," He answered. "That you were in danger. I'm just glad we made it."

"Uh, guys, in case you haven't noticed, that killer lady is gone," Duncan pointed out.

"So. They escaped," Crystal said calmly. She took of her mask, revealing a smile on her face. "Mike. Everyone. Thank you. You saved me." The others beamed, happy to help.

"Yay! Izzy happy!" Izzy cheered. "Crystal's safe! All thanks to Izzy and friends!" Crystal giggled, and the seven headed back to the Capital.

**"It's just a button!"**

**Anyone know what I'm poking fun at? C'mon, this should be easy. :P**

**Anyways, see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	23. As a friend

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 22- As a friend

"And that concludes my report on the events that happened in the tomb," Dawn said, she and Crystal standing before the Emperor and Apollinaire.

"So, there are forces working in the shadows," The Emperor assumed.

"However, this is pretty circumstantial; It might not be true," Dawn replied.

"Inquisitors of the Bionite Order, dedicated and devoted to the Bionis," The Emperor mumbled.

"The order was dissolved under the rule of Emperor Lumian, 47th successor to the throne, due to its extreme practices," Apollinaire reminded. "Her Highness the First Consort is currently residing in the Tower of Investigation. The Ministry's judgement should be imminent."

"That may not be true, I might have to shine a light on the truth," The Emperor responded.

"Agreed."

"Mother..." Crystal mumbled. _Well, more like my stepmother. She's only Apollinaire's mother, not mine. I'm surprised Apollinaire didn't recieve any of Heather's-_

"Crystal." The Emperor said, interrupting Crystal's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You have returned unharmed from the Tomb. The ancestors have spoken," He declared.

"But... It was really because of Mike..." Crystal admitted sheepishly.

"Apollinaire has informed me of what happened. There is no reason to doubt your legitimacy to the throne," He replied.

"Believe in yourself, Crown Princess," Apollinaire encouraged.

"I..." Crystal's voice trailed off.

"Tomorrow will be the Investiture Ceremony. At the appointed time, you will become my successor," The Emperor told her. "Be proud."

"I-I will!" She replied, a little shaky.

_Crystal... I am overjoyed at how far you've come. You are truly worthy of the throne. You are the hope of Bionis. _

* * *

Meanwhile, the other five sat in their room, chatting about random things.

"Izzy and friends help save Crystal! Izzy happy!" Izzy cheered, smiling.

"We're all relieved," Gwen assured. "But something is still bothering me."

"Hm?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. He was sitting on the ground, Indian style.

"Why was Crystal chosen as Crown Princess?" She pondered aloud. "Shouldn't Apollinaire been the one to be chosen? And her enemy in the Tomb clearly opposed that decision."

"Speaking of which what did that woman mean by 'Homs Half-breed'?" Mike added. "What is a Homs anyways?" The others shrugged, just a two guards entered the room.

"Our apologies," One of them said. "His Majesty the Emperor summons you."

"Finally! Out of this stuffy room!" Duncan sighed in relief.

"He awaits you in the Audience Chamber. He asks you join him shortly." And with that, the guards left.

* * *

The five reached the outside of the Imperial Chamber, but a guard stopped them from continuing.

"Please forgive me for keeping you," He apologized. "But only Mike may go beyond this point."

"Oh... Alright then..." Mike replied uncertainly, walking into the room.

"Mike," The Emperor greeted as he walked in. "Forgive us for detaining you earlier. You and I are not of the same kind. But this I must say. Thank you, for helping Crystal Antiqua-Lee, my daughter."

"It was no problem," Mike assured. "I should also apologize. We should have not interfered with your customs."

"She is a lucky girl," The Emperor said. "To have met such unselfish people. In times to come, a ruler will need support from people like you. I hear you seek the Mechon, though."

"Yeah," He replied. "They devastated our homes and killed many of our loved ones."

"Revenge is your goal?" The Emperor presumed, raising an eyebrow.

"It is."

"You are honest," He observed.

"Well, I don't want to lie. Revenge really is our intent," Mike replied. "Our existence is at stake."

"Mike. You are the Master of the Monado. But there is something that must be said," The Empeor cautioned.

"Hm?"

"Long before our ancestors built this empire, two titans, the Bionis and the Mechonis, fought a viscous battle," The Emperor told him. "Is this known among humans?"

"Yes. It was a like a fable told to us as children. They fought and then died, killing many in the process," Mike answered. "Their remains are our homes."

"The Bionis shall awaken once again," He warned. "All of Makna knows. The Telethia are as old as Bionis itself. And now, they disturb the ether. That disturbance can only lead to one thing."

"But why now?" Mike asked.

"It is written, (*insert bad reference here*) 'when the Ether cries, the Bionis awakes. Mistake not the signs, and heed the swords's return. Trap its power and assure eternal prosperity.' All life born on Bionis affects the Ether. The Mechon's assault is just the beginning. And these events were set in motion when you used that sword against them."

"But-"

"You need to use it," He interrupted. "Without it, you could not survive. I cannot dispute these facts. The Mechon are related to all of this. But if their assault continues... If more lives are lost... soon, the Bionis will awake, and all life, not only the High Entia, will perish."

"You're talking about everyone dying. Extinction," Mike said.

"Correct. Which is why the Mechon's invasion must be stopped," The Emperor replied.

"Then you'll help?" Mike asked. "We still need Imperial Sanction to enter Prison Island."

"And what for?"

"I saw it in a vision. We would fight a Faced Mechon there," He explained. "They must pay."

"Our forefathers sealed something away on Prison Island," The Emperor warned him. "Just as they did the Monado. But there is no way to know what it was. But we must trust their decision. Allow me time to consider. But I will put the safety of the Bionis first. We will not ignore your request."

"Of course," Mike responded. "If you decide not to let us go, then I accept your decision."

"I am sorry."

"It's... OK." They stayed silent, until the Emperor spoke up again.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I do not ask this as an Emperor, but as a father," He said. "I do not demand you be Crystal's protector, but I would be honored if you would be her friend. This is my humble request."

"It would be my honor," Mike nodded, accepting the Emperor's request.

* * *

"The Telethia are on the move," A voice said.

"Yes." A different one replied.

"That fleshy fool will go for the Monado. What of the Faces?"

"Repairs to Metal are complete."

"And Nemesis?"

"Nemesis is..." The voice trailed off.

"The child with the Monado. He has reached Eryth Sea?"

"Yes."

"And there is only one place for them to go. Yet he not dare to unleash such power. No matter. Bugs must still be exterminated. It is time to test our new toy." A glowing golden staff appeared.

"Commence assault on Bionis."

**More mysterious hints. :P If I'm not wrong, I think next chapter should resolve some of these things. If not, the chapter after that.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	24. Visions and other shiz

**After re-watching some Smash Bros character reveal trailers, I realized Crystal fights a lot like Robin. Their weapons are similar (except Crystal has a double-ended one and it's blue), and they're both mages. O.O**

**And, argh, I'm trying to sleep and it's 1:30 in the morning and my mom's causing so much noise! *groans***

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 23- Visions and other shiz

_One month ago..._

Dawn held her arm up to the Emperor's face, a blue light appearing in her hand. The Emperor saw himself in a black scenery, a golden staff in his hands. He then saw a black giant in front of him, Crystal and a spiky-haired boy beside him as well. Next, he saw the same spiky-haired boy activating a red sword. The vision changed to see Crystal, laying on the ground, a cut in her shoulder and her eyes wide. It changed again to show her hugging him, and then a large Mechon raise its claws at him. The vision ended in another flash.

"Can this be true?" He asked. Dawn bent down on one knee.

"It will happen soon," She warned.

"I saw Crystal," He recalled. "She was fighting a battle against a Mechon with a strange group of humans."

"Yes."

"That sword. Could it be... Could it possibly... And that location. Was it..." He mumbled, his voice faltering many times.

"The vision is a sign," Dawn replied. "By your will, it can be changed."

"For now, we shall consider this," He said. "Everything. The capital, and the lives of our people, depend on it."

* * *

_Back to the present day_

"Wow!" Josh admired, watching the stunning air show the High Entia were putting on.

"Bird People fly pretty high! Izzy never seen this before!" Izzy exclaimed.

"They've got some neat tricks," Josh agreed as fireworks burst into the air. "Hey, I think that's Crystal up there!" He pointed to a higher area above, where Crystal stood, wearing the same mask and a formal dark blue dress with long sleeves.

"By the authority of our ancestors, I, Crystal Antiqua-Lee, am honored to accept the responsibility of becoming your next benevolent ruler," She announced. "Should I be unworthy of this, or fail to protect the ancestors or the Bionis, I promise here and now to throw myself on the mercy of you, the people." Cheering could be heard throughout the crowd, celebrating the new Empress.

"Hm. Looks like our princess has gone a long way," Duncan mused, masking the fact that he was impressed as well. "Once a smart alec damsel, and now the Empress of a high-tech species."

"But which one is the real Crystal?" Gwen wondered aloud. Mike stared in awe at Crystal, the Emperor's words still lingering in his head.

_I ask this not as an Emperor, but as a father. I do not demand you act as Crystal's protector, but I would be honored if you would be her friend._

"They're both part of the real Crystal," Mike answered, shaking his head. "She's both that same damsel and an Empress."

"... I think."

* * *

Dawn stood on a large balislander eyes closed. A woman with short blond hair walked up to her.

"What did you see, Pixie Girl?" She asked Dawn, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it's you, Josephine," Dawn answered, not opening her eyes.

"It's just Jo," She snapped. "And don't play games with me."

"No need to be angry. I only wanted to analyze the boy," Dawn replied calmly. "Which was the point, no?" Jo huffed. "I did not intervene with your plans like you said."

"I wonder if he feels the same," Jo scoffed.

"We have all the information we need. We know that such a Telethia cannot hurt them," Dawn told her. "Nothing can befall him before his dream is fulfilled."

* * *

"Brand spanking new!" Metal Face laughed, flying through the sky with other Mechon, a long, sharp spear in his hands. "Nothing like an Ether change and a new paint job! Let's see if he likes it when this blade gets a taste of him!" A group of High Entia defense forces surrounded them, firing lasers at them. "I love a warm welcome! Let's settle this, machine to machine!" Metal Face charged up a laser, firing it.

* * *

"So they've got a new Empress," Josh admired, the five back in their room. "Three cheers for Crystal!"

"Yeah, but we're still no closer to that murdering Faced Mechon," Gwen sighed.

"We'll get our chance at Prison Island," Mike assured. "I've seen us there. It must be true."

"Now that Crystal's the next Empress, maybe the Emperor will let us go," Josh thought aloud.

"Maybe," Mike replied. "We still need to give him time."

"Izzy and friends should visit Crystal now!" Izzy suggested. "It'll be fun!"

"But we can't," Gwen reminded. Izzy sighed.

"Izzy want to see Crystal. Izzy think Crystal sad as well," She said.

"The distraction might be nice though," Gwen replied. "All those stuff ceremonial duties... You guys OK with that?"

"Izzy say yes! Izzy and friends go!" They nodded and headed off to find Crystal.

* * *

The five reached a beautiful garden, finding Crystal standing there.

"Crystal!" Mike called out. She turned to face them, a smile on her face.

"You came to see me?" She asked, walking up to them.

"Crystal look amazing before! Izzy so happy!" Izzy grinned.

"Really? It all happened so quickly," She admitted.

"Wow, what an amazing garden!" Gwen admired. "It's amazing, it really is."

"My mother adored this place," Crystal replied, looking around the garden.

"You mean Heather?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can't imagine her liking a place like this."

"No, not her," Crystal said, shaking her head. "My birth mother was a human. That's why some call me 'Half-Homs'. It's mainly as an insult."

"So that's what a Homs is..." Mike mumbled.

"Members of the Imperial Family must take two wives, one human, and one High Entia," Crystal explained. "I am half human, half High Entia. I can't walk outside without a mask covering my face, so I like to stay in this garden."

"What's wrong with the way you look? Who cares if you're half human, you still look beautiful," Josh said, blushing after he realized what he just said.

"So that's why you wear a mask in public," Gwen noted. Crystal nodded.

"Guys, there's gonna be a banquet in the palace, and I'd be happy if you came," She invited. "There'll be plenty to eat."

"Nice! Finally some decent food," Duncan muttered.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since... Breakfast!" Josh added.

"You two better not embarrass us there!" Gwen snapped.

"Sure, sure. Can't say the same thing about Josh though. He'll probably be too busy-" Josh cut Duncan off by whacking him in the head. "Hey!" Mike giggled.

"I still have a lot to do. I'll have someone call you later," Crystal told them. She smiled again and walked off, but Mike held out his arm.

"Something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"... No, nothing," Mike denied, shaking his head.

"Alrighty then," Crystal shrugged and walked away. Mike's eyes glowed blue again as another vision came to him.

He saw Metal Face, the Emperor, and the six of them in a black area. The Emperor's eyes widened, just as Mike yelled out "EMPEROR!". He slowly fell to the ground, blood on Metal Face's claws.

"It can't be!" Mike yelped when the vision disappeared.

"What?" Josh asked.

"It's the Emperor!" He exclaimed. Crystal was still in earshot to hear this.

"Dad?" She asked, turning around and walking back towards Mike and co. "What did you see?"

"On that tower..." Mike's voice got cut off by the sounds of sirens.

"M-Mechon?!" Crystal cried, recognizing the siren. Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Report!" Apollinaire ordered.

"We received a report about Mechon approaching," One of the guards said, kneeling before him and the Emperor.

"Impossible!"

"Apollinaire! Your sister's time has come," The Emperor said. He walked off and grabbed a black spear.

"Father!" Apollinaire cried.

"Apollinaire! Take charge of the capital! I will go to Prison Island!"

**OK, so the things I've been hinting haven't been fully explained (except the assault on Bionis). So next chapter, I'll be drinking tea with Hades as I write it. :3**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	25. Dead or alive

** *Sips tea* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 24- Dead or alive

The six ran into the Audience Chamber, hoping to find the Emperor and Apollinaire.

"Brother!" Crystal yelled as she entered the room. "Where's father?!" She glanced at where the black staff the Emperor had taken should be, and her eyes widened. "It's gone... So he left?!"

"I... The Enperor has proceeded to the island, alone. For the sake of the Empire," Apollinare told her.

"Why did you let him go alone?" She demanded.

"His Majesty is fully aware," Dawn voice's said. She walked up to the seven. "Of what will happen to him, and what he must do before then."

"If he knows, then why would he go?" Mike asked.

"Because he is the ruler of the Imperial Family and the High Entia," Dawn answered. "We have to respect his decision."

"That's it, we're going!" Duncan snapped.

"What?" Mike asked in shock.

"We can't just let that old coot die! We're going, whether you like it or not!" He replied. "Your laws don't apply to us!"

"Then let's go!" Crystal agreed, and the six ran off to Prison Island.

* * *

By the time they reached the tower, a thunderstorm was raining down on them.

"We must be outside the tower," Gwen guessed.

"Are we here?" Josh asked.

"This is it," Mike confirmed. Crystal ditched the others and continued running up the stairs. When she got there, she halted to a stop and gasped.

"Dad!" She yelled, running up to him, the others following her. A black giant stood before them, held back by chains. "Who's this?"

"Welcome, True Heir to the Monado," The giant greeted, opening its shadowy black eyes.

"He's one of the Giants, said to have become extinct eons ago," The Emperor explained. "This is what our forefathers locked away."

"I have waited centuries for you," The giant told Mike. The Emperor's staff glowed brighter and brighter as time passed.

"You... waited for him? But I thought our forefathers imprisoned you here?" Crystal asked.

"I forged the Monado. It is created by me. All who wield it are made known to me," He replied.

"You made the Monado?" Mike asked.

"Yes," He answered. "I made it millennia ago to oppose Mechonis."

"Why are you imprisoned then?" Mike replied.

"The Monado controls the principle upon which life is based, the source of your existence, Ether," The giant explained. "Master the principle of life and all things will bow to you. Your power will be infinite. As you now know, the sword gives the wielder the power of foresight. And I myself once used that sword against the Mechonis, and defeated it."

"You beat the Mechonis? With that tiny thing? I'm not buying it," Duncan scoffed.

"It's appearance is merely an illusion," He responded. "Its form morphs to connect the will of its master. The power comes from within. But its power is feared by some. That is why the High Entia imprisoned me here long ago."

"BS," Crystal scowled, crossing her arms. "They'd have better reason than that."

"You are what you are," He said. "Do you not believe it with your own eyes? Open your mind, New Ruler of the High Entia. The Monado is the blade of the Bionis. The only force that can oppose the Mechonis. As the wielder grows, so too does his ability to control all things. Yet there is still power trapped in that sword. The Monado is still in shackles."

"Shackles?" Mike remembered when Josh had held the Monado, and when he hit Zoey, nothing happened to her.

"It was this constraint that have rise to Faced Mechon. Mechon which cannot be destroyed by the Monado," The giant confirmed.

* * *

"Where is it?" Metal Face snarled to himself, avoiding the lasers that fired at him. "Where's this power coming from?" His attention focused on the place where Mike and the others were. "Is that...? So, he's come out to play. That's cheating. Can't have that! This is gonna be good! Try and stop my new toy!" He pulled out the spear and threw it at the island.

* * *

"These shackles... They must be the reason why the Monado can't hurt people. Is that related to the Faced Mechon?" Mike wondered aloud.

"You must find that out yourself. I will remove those shackles for you, if you remove mine," The giant compromised. "Free me, and the Monado will cut down anything you wish. Nothing but a god (Hint, hint, kiddos.) can stand in your way!"

"Don't do it!" Crystal cried.

"Why?" Mike asked, turning to face her.

"Duh. It's a trap!" She replied. "Something's not right here. Why would the High Entia lock him up just for the Monado?"

"I need that power! I thought you of all people would understand!" Mike spat angrily. Crystal glared at Mike and clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Hold on!" Josh interrupted. "He only said he'd release a new power. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"But-"

"Crystal, please understand," Mike said. "I must do what I set out to do. The Mechon must pay!" Mike activated the Monado and sliced through the chains, and a golden light fille the area, the giant standing up, glowing as well.

"Heir to the Monado," He said. "Your will shall be done. Let the shackles be released!"

"This party's over!" An all-too-familiar voice interrupted. The spear struck right through the giant's chest, imapling him. He collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Mike yelled. He turned to see Metal Face.

"It's him!" Josh exclaimed.

"Sorry we're late!" He greeted. "What do you think of our little gift?"

"How did you find us?!" Josh demanded.

"What's that? The poor insects are confused?" He mocked. "We're here for the old fool! If he's dead, he can't power up the Monado. You being here is just an added bonus!" A slimmer, different-shaped Face Mechon flew in front of them.

"A Silver-Faced Mechon?!" Gwen gasped. Mike glared and ran up the Silver-Faced Mechon (Which is Nemesis BTW), yelling with fury.

"Mechon!" He screamed, slicing at Nemesis, who dodged out of the way. "You will pay for what you've done!"

"Please wait!" Nemesis exclaimed. "I mean you no harm!"

"Give us back Zoey!" Mike demanded. "Give her back!" He struck at Nemesis, but Metal Face stuck out his claws and deflected Mike, blowing him back.

"I told you to stay outta the way!" Metal Face sliced at Mike, sending him even further back.

"Mike!" Duncan yelled.

"Weak! Weak and pathetic!" Metal Face snarled. Gwen repetitively shot at it while Josh and Duncan ran towards it at the same time, slamming their swords against Metal Face. He just flicked his claws at them and sent them flying back like Mike.

"Duncan! Josh!" Crystal yelled, summoning a ball of electric ether, firing at Metal Face.

"Stupid bug!" He spat, slicing at her, but Duncan tackled her out of the way.

"Crystal!" The Emperor cried.

"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado!" Metal Face laughed. "Isn't that right, _Duncan_?"

"What... Or WHO are you?!" Duncan demanded. "How do you know me?!"

"Let's see if this jogs your memory!" Metal Face leapt up and slammed his claws into the ground, causing Duncan to jump back.

"He moves like..." Duncan mumbled, his eyes widening. "But that's impossible!"

"Cease immediately!" Nemesis ordered. "They are not our target!" Metal Face ignored her, and pointed his claws at Duncan.

"Any final words?" He asked cruely. A glowing light stopped him, and he let out a gargled noise.

"Stop at once!" The Emperor yelled, his staff glowing.

"Emperor!" Mike exclaimed. Metal Face crashed to the ground, sparking with blue electricity.

"Father!" Crystal said, running up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Are you hurt, Crystal?" He asked.

"No," She answered quietly, never wanting to let go of her dad.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bag of bones!" Metal Face snarled. The Emperor turned around and released the hug. His and Crystal's eyes widened as he lifted his claws up, but Crystal jumped in the way of her dad and summoned her bow, hoping to deflect his attack. Instead, Metal Face sliced at her shoulder, deeply grazing it. She screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground in front of her dad. Metal Face raised his claws once again, swinging them at the Emperor, his eyes growing wider.

"Ungh..." Crystal groaned, opening her eyes to see blood-stained claws in front of her face. "NO!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes. The Emperor stood there, lifeless, as he collapsed to the ground.

"EMPEROR/DAD!" Mike and Crystal screamed at the same time, Crystal's voice cracking in pain.

"Looks like he had his wings clipped!" Metal Face taunted. "Did you really expect to beat me?"

"Emperor..." Mike whispered, tears streaming down his eyes, and he slammed his fists against the ground, looking down upon it. "I... Failed..."

_Heir to the Monado. _The giant's voice rang in his head. _The power is already yours._

"What?!" Mike exclaimed. The his dead body disappeared in a flash of green light, and it shone upon Mike. "It's not over!" He yelled. "The people of Bionis will never let you triumph!" A new symbol (Fun fact! The symbol in the actual game says "人", which means people in Chinese (The Chinese and Japanese language share some of the same words). The Monado's new power is to harm people. See the connection?) appeared on the Monado, and it changed its shape, growing larger and brighter.

"Be careful! We cannot withstand such power!" Nemesis warned. Mike ran up to Metal Face, slicing at him, and actually doing something.

"Crystal!" Mike yelled, gaining her attention. Crystal stared at the ground, then at her dying father, and nodded, glaring, her face stained with tears.

"For my father!" She yelled, dashing towards Metal Face and leaping up, screaming and slicing at him. She fired a shot of ether fire at him, but it still did nothing. Mike screamed and sliced at Metal Face again, cutting off one of its arms. It yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"You!"

"You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Zoey!" Mike yelled, raising the Monado, but Nemesis got in the way.

"Desist!" She cried as Mike sliced through her, cutting off her armor.

"What?" Mike asked in awe as the cover fell off. Nemesis fell to the ground.

_Good, now you feel it. Swing the blade to your heart's content!_

"Wait," Nemesis said, bits and pieces falling off her. "Is this what you truly desire?" Mike's eyes widened, and his arms started trembling. Crystal's eyes widened as well.

"Is that..." A body was revealed to be inside Nemesis, a mask covering her face.

"A human...?" Crystal finished, her voice quiet. Nemesis took off her mask, revealing to have big brown eyes and short red hair.

"No..." Josh whispered, dropping his sword and shield. Everyone stood in shock, because the person who was Face Nemesis was...

"Z-Zoey?!" Mike exclaimed. She stared blankly at Mike, clearly not recognizing him.

"Zoey..." Duncan whispered. "You're still alive!" Nemesis's/Zoey's body jerked forward, and she lifted herself off the ground.

"ZOEY!" Duncan yelled, running towards her, Mike and Josh following.

"My work here is done," Zoey said, clearly not in her own voice. "Returning to base."

"Zoey!" Mike screamed as she began to fly off. "Wait!"

"Tch! You were lucky this time, Duncan!" Metal Face scowled. "But next time, I'll slice you in two!"

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed desperately as she and the others flew off. "It's me, Mike! Please, please remember me!"

"ZOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEY!"

***casually sips tea***

**-Mudkip**


	26. Well played

**Alright, for all of you kiddies confused about what happened to Zoey, I'm going to do a quick explanation about her.**

**No one knew Zoey was alive. Not even Metal Face himself. He killed Zoey, yes, but the Mechon took her body to the Mechon base, and used her body for Face Nemesis. Why would they do that? Simple. The Monado can't hurt people. If they put people in Mechon, than the Monado would be useless.**

**Faced Mechon are people trapped in Mechons. Metal Face, the Faced Mechon from Colony 6, and Nemesis are all people. Only Nemesis has revealed to be Zoey, and it is clear that she's not in control of her own body, someone else is. So yes, she died, but the Mechon revived her as Face Nemesis.**

**Oh yes, notice how Nemesis is the Greek/Roman Goddess of Revenge (and a word for rival), and the point of this adventure was to avenge Zoey? Interesting...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 25- Well played

Crystal knelt down to her dying father, who was injured beyond repair.

"We were too late. Again," Mike whispered. "I saw it happen." Crystal let out a loud sniffle, tears falling down her face.

"Dad..." She sobbed.

"Crystal... Please... Do not cry..." He choked out. Crystal shook her head.

"Don't say that!" She replied. "You're dying. If there is one thing I can cry over, let it be this." More tears fell down her face. "Why does it have to be me? If all it takes is to be half human?"

"Is that what you think?" He asked her. "To become the hope of the High Entia is a fate that you choose for yourself. As long as you remember this, you will be worthy of that name. It is not because you are the hope of the High Entia that I love you. It is because I love you to become that hope." He turned his head towards Mike. "Heir to the Monado... I leave the sword in your hands. With it, you can succeed." He turned back to Crystal.

"Crystal. Cry for as long as you must. But when your tears are dry..." His voice trailed off as the light in his eyes died, resting his head against Crystal.

"Dad, please no! Don't leave me! I-I need you..." She started to cry even harder.

"I-I love you..."

"Crystal." Mike's voice sounded dead serious, with little emotion. "Come with me."

"Mike..."

"You'll have plenty of time to think about your future," Mike said. "If you need me, then I will be at your side. But you are Crystal Antiqua-Lee, and you can't let them get away with this."

"No," Crystal replied, shaking her head. "I'm not like you, Mike. I'm not hellbent on kiling each and every one ofl the Mechon. Revenge is not my desire."

"Crystal-"

"Killing all the Mechon won't bring my father back," She continued. "Killing them won't solve anything." She hesitated a little.

"... But I'll help you either way."

* * *

The six had already left Prison Island with the Emperor's dead body, and all that remained was the spear Metal Face had thrown. Footsteps could be heard, and Dawn walked into the area, approaching the spear.

"Well played," Dawn said to the spear, as if it were listening. "Well played indeed."

"...

Mal."

**Yes, I intentionally took extra-long to write this.**

**-Mudkip**


	27. Feelings for him

**Things will die down a bit in this chapter. Less action, more talking.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 26-Feelings for him

"And finally, Crown Princess Crystal's accession will take place one yet from today," Apollinaire finished. "Until such time, as decreed by the crown princess, I shall assume imperial duties as regent. If there is anyone who objects to said decision, state your grievances now." Silence. "To each and every one of you, our thanks."

* * *

"Friends act strange," Izzy sighed. "Izzy also feel sad too."

"We've got to get our minds off this somehow," Gwen replied. "Duncan's locked himself away ever since we came back." Crystal walked into the room, her boots tapping against the marble ground.

"It's because of the girl," Crystal guessed. "Isn't it." Josh and Mike immediately turned around.

"Crystal. How are you?" Mike asked her.

"What do you mean?" Crystal replied, arching an eyebrow. "If you're talking about Dad, I'm... I'm fine. I have no choice but to look to the future."

"You're stronger than me," Mike admitted.

"Don't mock me," Crystal said lowly. "More importantly, who _was _that girl?"

"We've known her all our lives," Mike answered, staring at the ground. "We thought she was killed in Colony 9." Mike remembered the look Zoey had given them, not recognizing them.

"She didn't even recognize us," Josh added sadly, as if he had read Mike's mind. "She's not the Zoey I remember."

"It looked a lot like Zoey. But if it was her... Then I can't imagine how Duncan feels." And Mike walked off.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"Zoey is Duncan's sister," Josh answered.

"Is Zoey... Ah, important to you?" Crystal assumed.

"Important?!" Josh exclaimed. "She's more than important! She's the reason we're out here!" Gwen eye's widened in surprise, and Crystal stood there impatiently.

Who exactly _was_ Zoey?

* * *

_If that really was Zoey... Then why didn't she recognize us? Maybe Duncan knows something... _Mike thought to himself as he walked down a hallway, hoping to find Duncan on the other side. He found him standing alone, in the middle of the main hall, which was very un-Duncanlike.

"I've been looking for you," Mike said. "So this is where you were."

"Like people cared," He muttered, not looking at Mike.

"Of course we cared," Mike replied. "Me especially." Duncan turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just... I've been thinking about Zoey, and I can't help but wonder..."

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You saw how she acted. It was like she didn't even recognize us," Mike sighed.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "But I'm not sad. I'm relieved to know she's alive. Happy, actually. Zoey was born three years after me, and when I was 10, we lost our dad to some stupid Mechon. I had to raise her, along as protect her."

"She's lucky to have you as a brother," Mike said.

"Oh really?" He responded. "After a couple years you and Zoey became really close."

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something, Mike?" He asked him.

"Anything," He answered.

"I always thought that... That if Zoey were to be with someone, it should be you," Duncan confessed. Mike's eyes widened.

"What? But Josh hangs out with Zoey just as much as I do!" He protested.

"Yeah, he does," Duncan replied coolly. "But he's a thick-headed nitwit who could fall on his face and not be any stupider."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy. He reminds me of myself a little," He continued. "That's why he's not right for her. And besides, he has the hots for Crystal. Anyone could see that. Well, anyone except Crystal herself."

_That's the first time he's actually addressed her by her actual name, _Mike noticed in his mind.

"A lost life can never be returned, Mike," Duncan said. "But she's alive. And that's what matters. But help me get her memory back. We've spent our whole lives together. Zoey can't have forgotten that."

"I'll help you," Mike agreed. "You know I will."

* * *

"Hey, they're back!" Josh noticed as the two walked back in.

"You OK?" Crystal asked them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duncan replied.

"Same," Mike added. Crystal nodded. The door opened again and one of the guards walked in.

"I apologize, but His Highness Apollinaire summons you," He said. They nodded and headed off towards the Audience Chamber.

* * *

"I apologize for calling you on short notice," Apollinaire told them as they walked in.

"It's alright," Mike replied. "What's wrong?"

"After realizing that High Entia were also endangered by the Mechons, I realized an allied force must be made," Apollinaire explained. "I ask you be ambassadors of this force."

"..." Mike stayed silent.

"Well?"

"I... I need time to think," Mike mumbled, and walked off slowly and silently. The others followed until only Crystal and her brother remained.

"Does Mike not wish to help?" Apollinaire asked.

"I don't think that's it," Crystal responded.

"Then why?"

"Mike has... Other people that have suddenly changed his view," Crystal answered. "Give him time."

* * *

"That wasn't like you Mike," Gwen told him as they walked back into their room.

"I know..." Mike replied.

"You know you can tell us what's been bothering you," She comforted.

"It's about Zoey, isn't it?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought so," He responded.

"I'm just confused," Mike sighed.

"Find her," Crystal said, walking into the room.

"Oh... It's just you, Crystal..." Mike mumbled.

"I used to believe my dad didn't love me," She admitted. "Until the day he died. If you don't find her before it's too late... She'll be gone."

"... You're right, Crystal," He replied. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to find Zoey!"

"I can take care of that ambassador stuff," Josh assured. "I'd probably screw up, but it's worth it!"

"Sorry Josh, but that's my job," Crystal interjected. "I'm both High Entia and human, remember? Also being Crown Princess, I am best for this job."

"But that means..."

"Yeah. I'll stay."

"So this is goodbye?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. But I'll still be here, waiting. When you find her, promise me you'll come back. I'd love to meet Zoey," Crystal replied. "But until then, farewell." Mike and the others nodded, walking off. Gwen was about to leave, but she sighed and walked back to Crystal, who was staring at the ground.

"Ahem." She said.

"Hm?" Crystal asked, looking up at her.

"Listen, I'll keep an eye on Mike for you," Gwen promised her.

"OK. So?"

"It's a risky strategy, letting Mike go off and hoping he'll come back to you," Gwen said.

"We're just..." Crystal mumbled, her cheeks flushing.

"Mmhmm. But remember, the longer he's away, the more chance his feelings for you will fade," Gwen replied.

"But-"

"Once we find this Zoey, I will personally whisk him back here in a heartbeat," She promised.

"... Thanks." Apollinaire and some guards walked up to them.

"About to leave?" He asked.

"Oh... Sorry... About your offer," Mike told him. "But we must decline."

"I see. Let's hope my sister does not shed too many tears," He replied.

"I'm staying because I have too!" Crystal argued. Just then, another woman, dressed just like Crystal in her formal clothing.

"Wait, wut."

"We need Crystal to explore the lands of Bionis," Apollinaire explained. "But she is still bound to handle public matters. Hence, another Crystal."

"What?!" Apollinaire got on one knee in front of Crystal. "Your Highness, Crown Princess. As your humble subject, I formally request the following. I request that you accompany Mike in his quest to find the Mechon that attacked our empire." He stood up.

"That's a relief," Gwen told Crystal. She nodded slowly.

"The Mechon have fled to Galahad Fortress, in Sword Valley," Apollinaire said. "Good luck."

"Leaving already?" A voice asked. Dawn walked up to them. "To reach Galahad Fortress you will need to travel through Valek Mountain, on the right arm of Bionis. The snow-covered mountains are fraught with danger. Those unfamiliar to them never come back."

"Heroes of Bionis! Make us proud!" Apollinaire declared.

"See you soon," Mike said, and the seven (with Dawn) walked off, this time without any interruptions.

* * *

Back in Galahad Fortress, Nemesis was gettin repairs to her damaged body done.

"Our tragedy unfolds once again," She mumbled.

"Lady Scarlett," A voice said. "Does that mean...?"

"Indeed. I do not doubt that Alejandro, too, is aware," She replied. "However, why free the Monado? Mal must realize that it is now a double-edged sword. And what reason could he have for choosing that boy?"

"Lady Scarlett."

"Courtney," She responded. "Your swift repairs are appreciated. But... I wish to see that boy again. To meet the one who wields the Monado."

"The boy? But-"

"Is Alejandro aware of my reawakening?"

"He... He's not. He knows nothing."

"Then, there is no need to worry. I shall meet the boy. Besides. The Monado will draw him to me." And she flew off, off to find Mike.

"Flying off without me, hm?" Metal Face growled as he watched Nemesis fly off. "I know you from somewhere... Of course! I remember you! You're Duncan's little sister!"

**Alright, so I'm guessing-**

**1. No one questions the fact that Scarlett is controlling Zoey's body (BTW, this is the normal Scarlett, not the crazy one.)**

**2. No one questions that Metal Face knows who Duncan and Zoey are.**

**3. No one suspects who Metal Face is.**

**4. No one's gonna care that Crystal likes Mike over Josh.**

**Oh well. *shrugs***

**-Mudkip**


	28. History lessons with Dawn

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 27- History lessons with Dawn

"It's so cold..." Josh mumbled, rubbing his arms. The seven had already reached the Valak Mountain, the vast mountain covered in a blanket of snow.

"You're not used to this climate," Dawn guessed. "Then again, it only snows this high up on the Bionis."

"We're close to Sword Valley, right?" Mike assumed.

"Yes. But I must show you something first," She answered. She pointed to a tall figure in the distance. "That looks like a tower, doesn't it? Ruins, to be precise. We can rest there. I'll explain afterwards."

* * *

"We're here," Dawn said. After countless hours of trudging through the snowy mountain range, they had finally reached the place where Dawn had spoken of.

"Hm..." Crystal mumbled, examining the door. "The letters are worn and hard to make out. But it's the language of the High Entia."

"Like the lettering from Prison Island," Gwen recalled. The door opened automatically, and they walked inside the room. Mike looked around, a concerned expression on his face.

"This place..."

"Something wrong?" Josh asked.

"It's just... I feel like I know this place," Mike muttered. "I can't really remember." The Monado on his back started glowing a dark shade of blue, but no one noticed.

"Are you OK?" Crystal asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm probably just tired," Mike sighed. "Don't worry."

"This is Ose (Pronunciation: Aw-Say) Tower," Dawn explained. "Built by the High Entia to house and protect the Monado, the ceremony of seers was conducted here. It is also where the people found the Monado, fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years ago... That's when...!" Mike exclaimed. "Dawn, were you always able to see the future?"

"Once, I did come into contact with the Monado," She replied. "Those who wish to become seers must touch the Monado, but only a few are actually given the power."

"So... With the Monado..."

"It was created to disrupt the future," She finished. "With no one to control the future, the outcome will never change. But what if someone were to disrupt the future? What then?"

"The future would be changed," Mike answered. Dawn nodded.

"We should get some rest. We have more traveling to do tomorrow," Dawn said.

* * *

"Good morning," Dawn greeted the next day. "Did we sleep well?"

"Ugh, it was so uncomfortable!" Josh groaned.

"Really?" Crystal asked, smirking. "You were snoring as loud as a steam train. I could barely sleep myself!"

"I don't snore!" Josh protested. Dawn laughed a little.

"Sword Valley is just around the corner," Dawn told them. "Let's go."

**Meh, this was a quick-to-type, short, filler chapter. I promise next chapter will have more action!**

**No seriously, I SWEAR! This isn't some kind of an empty promise! Cuz we're gonna see-**

***CONNECTION LOST***

**-Mudkip**


	29. A special friend

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 28- A "special" friend

The seven hadn't gotten very far down the mountain when something flew over them.

"Huh?" Duncan asked, looking up. It flew over them again, this time closer, causing the ground to shake. Mike ran towards it as the Mechon landed on the snowy ground. When he reached the Mechon, Nemesis, he bent down and pressed his hands against his knees, panting. The cover that held Zoey's body opened up, revealing to be the same Zoey from before.

"It's you," Mike said, still out of breath. He stepped closer to her, the others running up to Mike.

"Young Heir to the Monado," Zoey said in that same voice from before. "We meet again."

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed.

"Zoey?" She replied, confused. "... That's... my name? Then you... You know this body?"

"So it's true," Mike said sadly, looking down at the ground. "You don't remember us at all." He looked back up at Zoey. "Zoey, listen! If nothing else, you must remember your family!" He pointed to Duncan, who was just staring at Zoey, emotionless. "That's Duncan over there!"

"Family?" Zoey asked. "There is family..." She turned back to Mike. "Wielder of the Monado. There is a matter I must speak to you about." Before she could say any more, a blast hit Zoey, and she screamed, falling to the ground.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled.

"What was that?!" Josh cried. Metal Face flew over them, landing quickly onto the ground, standing on Zoey's Mechon armor.

"Metal Face!" Mike growled, pulling out the Monado. "Get away from her!"

"Murderer!" Crystal screamed, summoning her bow and running up towards him.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down," Metal Face chided. "If I slip, I might mess up her hair."

"You!" Mike snarled.

"Would you be so kind and hand over that dangerous toy you have?" Metal Face asked, referring to the Monado. "I could take it after I smash you all to a pulp. But we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Alright," Mike agreed, deactivating the Monado. "But only if you let her go!" He stuck the Monado into the ground, backing away from it.

"There's a good boy," Metal Face smirked (?). "Always eager to please, _Mike_." Duncan glared at Metal Face, specifically at the center of his body. The cover opened, revealing to be a red-haired man, in black robotic suit.. He wore a cruel grin on his face, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes.

"You!" Duncan screamed. "You" seemed to be the word of the day.

"Haha! How's it going, Duncan?" The ginger greeted, snickering.

"Is that...?" Mike asked. The ginger leapt down from the Mechon body, walking up to the Monado and picking it up.

"Scott!" Duncan growled. "You're to blame for all of this?"

"I can't tell you how badly I've wanted this sword!" Scott said, placing an arm around Duncan's shoulder. "Has this puny boy even figured out how it works yet?" He let go of Duncan and lifted Mike by the collar of his shirt, then wrapping his hand around his neck. "And what are you willing to do?" He asked Mike. "Would you even kill a human to beat us?" Mike grasped his hands around Scott's arm, gasping for air.

"Why would you ask that?" Duncan snarled pointing his katana at him. Scott let go of Mike, who crashed to the ground, and turned to face Duncan. "Why would you kill the people at the colony? Why?!"

"You wanna know?" Scott replied. He let out a cackle. "Easy! Because it's your home!"

"You-You- You BASTARD!" Duncan yelled, slicing at Scott, but he dodged out of the way. Meanwhile, Metal Face (the Mechon) slammed its claws against Zoey's Mechon body, pressing it against one of the rock formations.

"Stay where you are," Scott ordered. "That thing works by remote. So unless you want her pretty little neck slit open..." Duncan's eyes widened. "What's it to be? Grovel at my feet and beg?" Crystal's eyes narrowed as she held her left hand behind her back, to cover the light glowing from it.

"We will never bow to you!" Crystal spat, lashing her arm out, a blast of light coming from it. It hit Scott directly in the face, causing the Monado flying out of Scott's hand, and Metal Face to crash to the ground. Mike lunged out towards the Monado, grabbing it and leaping to his feet.

"You'll pay for that, princess!" Scott scowled, a pair of long, sharp, bright red claws springing out of his hands.

"You're a traitor, Scott," Duncan said lowly. "And you'll pay for it!" The others lifted their weapons, dashing towards him. Mike activated the Monado, slicing at Scott. Unfortunately, only Mike and Crystal (being able to control ether) could deal damage to him, while the others' weapons could barely make a scratch to his Mechon body. Scott struck his claws at Mike, who swiftly dodged out of the way, striking at Scott again. Duncan ran up to Scott, slicing at him, but Scott deflected him with his claws.

"You fought beside me at Sword Valley!" Duncan yelled, the two locked into fierce combat. "Why did you change sides?! Why the Mechon?!"

"You were as blind as you were then!" Scott responded, grinning. "I've wanted you dead for years!" The ground started shaking rapidly.

"What's happening this time?!" Josh yelped.

"I wanted to get the Monado so _I _could be the new hero!" Scott said, striking his claws at Duncan, who deflected it with his katana.

"That's it?!" Duncan spat. "That's the reason why you've killed so many people?!" He punched Scott in the face. "Ravaged our homes!"

"I love this body!" Scott laughed. He and Duncan struck at each other the same time, blocking each others' attacks again. Scott's body started sparking with electricity.

"You'll never win, Duncan!" He growled. "Get on your knees and worship me!"

"Never. I will make you regret that you ever became the monster you are now!" Duncan held out his katana. "The Monado will stop you! And then you will realize the shame of all you've done, traitor!" He ran towards Scott, but an avalanche of snow blew the two of them back. A troop of large Mechon flew over them, landing on the ground abruptly, surrounding them. A bright light shone upon them.

"That light!" Mike exclaimed, glancing up and wincing from the brightness. A Faced Mechon, one much larger and heavily armored compared to the other Faced Mechon.

"What the-?!" Duncan cried.

"It's not like other Mechon..." Mike said.

"You are right, Heir to the Monado," The voice that belonged to the large Faced Mechon said. "This is the strongest Mechon ever built. Controlled by me, Alejandro. Leader of Mechonis and agent of Lady Scarlett."

"So you control the Mechon!" Mike assumed.

"Si," Alejandro replied. Apparently he could speak both Spanish and English. "We are here to stop the tyranny of the Bionis!"

"Why?!" Mike demanded. "Why do you trap people in machines? What do you want from us? Why make us fight for you?!"

"Your questions do not concern me," Alejandro replied. "I must return with this one." He lifted Zoey, Mechon body and all, up.

"Get your hands off her!" Mike snarled. "Zoey!"

"If you want her, come and get her," Alejandro told her. "You are more than welcome on Mechonis." And with that, he flew off with Zoey.

"Come and visit anytime, Duncan!" Scott said, back in his Mechon armor.

"We're coming," Mike promised. "And we won't give up!" He ran down the mountain, the others following.

"Find us, Monado, Sword of Bionis," Alejandro said. "We will meet you on the battlefield!"

**Haha, I did promise more action!**

**-Mudkip**


	30. Travelling

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 29- Travelling

"Zoey..." Mike whispered.

"Get it together, Mike!" Josh exclaimed, shaking him by his shoulders. "We don't have time to just stay here! That _was _Zoey. She isn't dead. We have to get her back!"

"Get her back..." Mike mumbled. The fog from his eyes cleared. "Right! We've come to far to give up now!"

"Then we'll go to Mechonis and find Zoey!" Josh declared.

"The Mechon flew in the direction of Galahad Fortress," Dawn told them, pointing into a narrow passageway. "You might find Zoey there."

"Good. Let's go then," Mike replied. They walked down the passageway Dawn had pointed to, the snow gradually disappearing until only tufts of yellow grass became their walkway.

"Whoa..." Josh whispered, seeing the Mechonis so close to them, especially its sword.

"Something seems... Strange..." Mike muttered. He pointed to a green light flowing amongst the walls. "This must be ether. But where's it going to?"

"Hm... My dad once said that the Mechonis absorbs the ether of Bionis and uses it for themselves," Crystal recalled.

"So the ether is also the Mechon's energy source," Gwen concluded. "Strange." They continued walking down the path, until they finally reached Sword Valley, now on the Mechonis (I just realized why they named it Sword Valley...).

"This place is huge!" Crystal yelped, looking around, her eyes wide.

"They should be there," Mike guessed. "That golden Mechon, Zoey, Scott..." He turned to face the six. "We are going into the Mechon stronghold. If anyone wants to turn back now..." They remained silent, standing there.

"Izzy scared, but Izzy still want to go with friends!" Izzy said, breaking the silence. The others nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go," Mike said.

"What's that?" Josh asked, pointing to a white figure.

"A supply convoy," Dawn answered. A mischievous twinkle glimmered in her eyes. "You wouldn't want to go unprepared, would you?"

"You planned this?" Mike replied. "But-" He noticed a familiar looking person standing near the supply convoy. His eyes lit up. "Hey, that's Brick!" They ran down towards him.

"Hello there, soldiers!" Brick greeted, turning to face them. "Looks like you've been doing well."

"Brick! What are you doing here, of all people?" Duncan asked.

"I'm the representative of the humans for the allied forces," Brick explained. "Then I heard you guys would be heading towards Galahad Fortress, so here I am! Feel free to stock up on supplies."

* * *

After the six had equipped themselves with Anti-Mechon equipment (Now everyone can hurt Mechon! YAY!), they told Brick about the recent events, such as Zoey's condition and Metal Face's identity.

"Zoey? You mean Duncan's sister?" Brick asked in shock. Duncan nodded. "I can't believe they're sticking real people into those Faced Mechon! Looks like we weren't just food to them."

"And Scott was the one who attacked Colony 9," Duncan scowled.

"Scott? But he died a year ago!" Brick responded.

"Apparently not," Duncan shrugged. "I'm just tired of these stupid Mechon."

"But Scott, huh?" Brick mumbled. "Things are getting interesting..."

"I must go," Dawn told them. "I would like to help, but my assistance is required back at Bionis."

"I have to go too," Brick added. "You guys should be OK."

"Thanks, Dawn," Mike said. "You too, Dawn."

"But be careful," Brick warned. "You can't just rush in, head first."

"Then we can just enter those ether inlets," Gwen suggested. "They feed off ether, right? So we're sure to find them."

"Well, see you!" Brick said, entering the supply convoy with Dawn, flying off.

"Looks like it's just us now," Crystal said. "Let's go then."

* * *

"So another has appeared with the ability to wield the Monado," Alejandro observed. "But why would Mal release the Monado? He surely knows it would become a double-edged sword! Yet he releases it to that mere child. And a Face escaped my control and acted alone. Now that the Monado has been freed, it appears the usefulness of the Faces has come to an end.

Although... There are still things to be learnt from having them challenge that boy."

* * *

The six ventured throughout Sword Valley, walking along the walls of ether. The technology around was extremely advanced and intricate, and Mechon troops wandered around the fortress. The scenery was bland, with a dull, rusty brown color, unlike the colorful, bright colors of Bionis. They headed through several gates, destroying any Mechon that got in their way, which was a 100% easier with the Anti-Mechon weapons. They kept walking until they reached the ether storage area, which was a giant pool of green stuff. They carefully walked past it, and continued on their way.

Geez, this is a really long walk... Go figure.

**Blah, it's just one chapter's filler, and the next is action-packed. So actually expect something to happen next chapter!**

**-Mudkip**


	31. Actually doing stuff

**Eh... Why not. Double chapter day!**

**Disclaimer- I'm getting tired of writing this over and over. **

Chapter 30- Actually doing stuff

(Well shoot I didn't realize this event came this quickly.)

"Hey, look!" Josh exclaimed, pointing to a door nearby. "Can we get in through there?"

"I guess so," Mike replied uncertainly. "Let's hope there aren't any Mechon hiding there." They walked towards the door, but something blocked their way.

"I've been waiting for you," A voice greeted.

"Scott!" Duncan growled.

"How predictable," Scott scoffed. "I knew you were gonna come!"

"How could you?!" Duncan yelled. "How could you do this to your own kind?!"

"That ain't got nothing to do with it!" Scott snapped. "I'm just having the time of my life! Ain't that the point? I even get to take out that annoying Monado brat!"

"You're acting pretty tough!" Josh spat. "I highly doubt you could take us on!"

"Come on!" Scott laughed. "I ain't that stupid!" A dozen spears, similar to the one that had impaled the giant (Mal), surrounded them, striking into the ground. A group of Faced Mechon sprang up, surrounding them as well.

"Well then, Monado Boy," Scott sneered. "Think ya can do it? Can ya kill 'em all?" He leapt inside his Mechon armor. "I wonder who's inside? Who could it be? Your dad? Your mom? Maybe that special someone!" Gwen's eyes widened, thinking about Trent. She glared at Scott and walked up to him, rifle in hand.

"Looks like we have our first contestant!" Scott mused. Mike's eyes glowed blue, and he was launched into another vision.

"Too bad she won't give me much of a fight!" He saw Scott say, slamming his claws into Gwen. The vision disappeared.

"Gwen! Look out!" Mike exclaimed, activating the Monado and running up to her.

"Too bad she won't give me much of a fight!" Scott snarled, swiping his claws towards her, but Mike deflected the attack with the Monado.

"There's something different about his claws!" Mike told them. "And the spears as well!"

"You catch on quick! These weapons are special," Scott said. "They were especially to get rid of you humans!"

"The light... It's ether!" Gwen cried. "That's the same green light from before!"

"Pretty clever, huh?" Scott responded. "This world suits me just fine, Duncan! I'm gonna squish you like a cockroach! Right here, where we shared such lovely memories!" The other Faced Mechon attacked, so Josh, Izzy, and Crystal took on those, while Mike, Duncan, and Gwen took on Scott. Mike struck at Scott, who retaliated with a strike of his claws. Mike dodged it just in time, while Duncan sliced at Scott repetitively. Gwen fired several shots at Scott, just as the other three had gotten rid of the attacking Faced Mechon, and they quickly joined the battle as well. Scott's body started sparking with electricity (again).

"Agh! Dammit!" He cursed.

"This is what you get, Scott!" Duncan yelled. "You want the power of the Monado, you get it!"

"I'm better than all of you!" Scott snarled. "You're the one who's finished!" He started charging up a blue laser.

"DIE!" Duncan growled, running up to Scott, katana raised.

"STOP!" Mike yelled, blocking Duncan's way. He pressed the Monado against Duncan's sword.

"Get outta the way!" Duncan demanded.

"It's Scott..." Mike said. "He's not a Mechon!"

"Have you forgotten everything he's done?!" Duncan spat. "Why are you feeling hesitation now of all times?"

"I hate him, Duncan!" Mike replied. "For what he did to Zoey. And the Emperor. So of course I want to get my revenge!"

"Mike..." Crystal said.

"But..." Mike groaned, trying to hold off Duncan's sword. "Faced Mechon are not like the others. They're people! Like us! Are you really willing to kill another human?"

"Yes! I have to!" Duncan spat.

"Even if it's Zoey? What then?" Mike asked. "When we set out, I wanted to destroy all the Mechon! That was my goal. But now... I know that there are people inside. Crystal was right- Killing all of them wouldn't get us anywhere! We would be murderers, like them!" Duncan drew back his sword.

"Pathetic!" Scott growled and sliced his claws at Duncan, but he counterattacked just in time and cut off his arm.

"I will never forgive what you've done, Scott!" Duncan snarled. "But I still have no time to play around with you!"

"You always had to have the last word," Scott spat. Mike was sent into another vision.

"Just die!" He heard Scott yell. He started running up to him and Duncan, but something struck from above and impaled Scott.

"No! Don't move!" Mike warned, leaving the vision. "Stay back!"

"Just die!" Scott snarled, running up towards them. He fired a laser, but Mike tackled Duncan out of the way, and it flew just above their heads. This caused one of the sharp structures from above to break off, and impaled itself right through Scott. The ground started to shake, and the platform Scott was standing on broke off, and he plummeted to the ground.

"No! Not like this!" Scott yelled. Duncan leaned over te edge and watched Scott crash to the ground, a mini-explosion occurring.

"Scott..." Duncan whispered. "You went too far." And with that, he slowly turned around and walked off.

Scott was dead.

Finally.

**Oh dear.**

**-Mudkip**


	32. Leap of faith

***wrings hair out* Ugh, I had to do that ALS ice bucket challenge. And that was not fun.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 31- Leap of faith

"Here's our way in," Josh said, gesturing to the door beside him.

"I guess there's no turning back now," Gwen sighed.

"We can't let them find us. Let's go!" Mike ordered. The went through the door, revealing to be a dark area, with waterfalls of glowing ether being the only light source. That, and the dim lights lined along the walls.

"Zoey's in here somewhere," Mike said.

"Let's get looking. I'm ready for anything!" Josh added. They headed down a nearby lift, ending up on the lower level. They ventured through the fortress more and more, finding lifts and heading down them, and taking out any attacking Mechon.

Hopefully they would find Zoey soon...

* * *

"Huh?" Crystal asked as they entered a new room, filled with Face Mechon with glowing green spears. "There's a ton of these guys!" An alarm went off, and a familiar Faced Mechon walked up to them.

"It's Zoey!" Mike exclaimed. She drew her two, large, blades, and the other Mechon attacked.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt Zoey!" Mike ordered, and the others, a bit confused, complied and attacked the other Mechon. They took down the other Mechon, one by one, but Zoey still attacked them with her blades. Crystal dodged out of the way of her blades, and then fired a blast of fire at one of the Mechon, finishing it off. Zoey was about to strike at Mike, but Duncan jumped in the way.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Don't you recognize Mike?!" Nothing.

"Zoey, please! Don't you remember us at all?" Mike asked desperately.

"It's no use," Duncan groaned. "We have to go!" The others nodded, but Mike hesitated before also nodding and running off. Unfortunately, Zoey followed them, firing a giant laser above them, causing the ground below to tilt downwards, and they all started plummeting to the ground, screaming. Mike stuck the Monado into the ground, then grabbing Crystal's hand. That was also no use since they crashed into the ground anyways.

"You all right?" Gwen asked the others.

"Yeah, I think so. But what are we gonna do?" Josh replied. Mike looked up at where they fell from.

"Zoey!" Mike yelled, hoping she could hear. "Try and remember us! It's us!"

"I pity you," A voice said. "Without the power of that sword, you wouldn't have made it this far." Mike looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, and who's voice it was.

"Apocrypha. Activate." The gold Faced Mechon, Alejandro, floated down, surrounded in a glowing purple light. It surrounded the six, and as soon as it touched the Monado, it deactivated itself and stopped glowing.

"What's going on?!" Josh exclaimed. He saw the dysfunctional Monado in Mike's hands. "What happened to the Monado?!" His eyes widened. "Look out!" A Mechon flew down and sliced his back. "Mike!"

"Ugh... I'm O-OK..." Mike stammered, wincing from the pain. Josh got to his feet and charged the Mechon, attacking it with his sword. He sliced at it several times, and collapsed to the ground, sparking with electricity. More Mechon came, surrounding the six. Zoey slowly approached them, weapons raised.

"Zoey!" Duncan yelled. "Stop attacking us! We came here to save you, and this is how you repay us?" Zoey's arm started shaking a little.

"You must run," Zoey said, still not in her own voice. The cover opened up.

"Zoey..." Mike whispered. "Or whoever you are."

"Please, run!" Zoey begged, as the cover started to close again. "The machine is not under my control."

"Not under your control? Is it him?"

"Most surprising," Alejandro mused. "I admit I'd never expected this much resistance to becoming a Face."

"What have you done to her?!" Mike demanded.

"From the moment of their creation, all Mechon are under my control," Alejandro replied. "Should a passenger defy me, then I force it into control."

"Why make people into Mechon?" Mike asked again. "Why are you making them attack Bionis?"

"If you truly do wish to know," Alejandro responded. "Then you must submit yourself to me. All will become clear when you attack Bionis, in a new reborn body of the Mechonis."

"Never!" Mike snarled. "Who would ever submit to you?"

"I have rendered the Monado useless. You have no hope of victory or escape. Hand over the Monado!" Alejandro ordered. "After all, it is no longer use to you."

"If the Monado really is powerless," Mike said. "Then why would you want it? I'll never give it to you!"

"Then have fun being crushed by my fist, or be killed by your old friend!" The ground started to shake as Alejandro walked up to them.

"I cannot allow this," Zoey said.

_Mike! Don't let him die! _Zoey's real voice yelled in her head. _Help Mike! Help them!_

"Who are you?"

"This is the end," Alejandro said. A glowing blue ball of electricity appeared in his hands, growing larger and larger. "Heir to the Monado!"

"I won't let you do this!" The person controlling Zoey yelled, blocking Alejandro's way.

"How dare you defy me!" Alejandro snarled. "Worthless machine!" He slammed Zoey out of the way, and she crashed into the wall.

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed.

"Alejandro..." Zoey muttered. "No matter how much you yearn for revenge, I will not permit you to have your way!" She got to her feet again, and let out a burst of red light. The Monado started glowing again, and Mike was immediately sent into a vision, seeing Zoey fall off a cliff.

"No, stop!" Mike yelled. Zoey ignored him, and charged straight into Alejandro, slamming into him. A bright red light consumed the area, blinding everyone, and the column holding the place up exploded, causing a chain of explosions to occur. The ground started to tilt, and Mechon began to fall off the cliff.

"Mike! Where are you?" Josh asked, frantically looking around. He spotted Mike limping towards Zoey, who wasn't moving. "Get back here!"

"Zoey..." Mike groaned, reaching his arm out to her. The ground beneath her broke apart, and she started plummeting off the cliff.

"ZOOOOEEEEEEEEY!" Mike screamed. He closed his eyes and jumped off the cliff following her.

"Mike! No!" Josh yelled. The place continued to explode, just as Alejandro flew away, escaping. The ground beneath the five broke apart as well, and they fell, starting to become separated.

"No... Not like this!" Josh muttered. He saw Crystal screaming, her eyes shut as she fell. Before they separated, Josh wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you," He whispered._  
_

And the seven plummeted to the ground, where plausible death awaited each of them.

**Ok. They're dead. Story over. Done. GET OFF THE INTERNET AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR SOMETHING.**

**... What?**

**Ok, ok. They're not dead. the story's not over. What happens?**

**LIKE I'LL TELL YOU!**

**-Mudkip**


	33. Mike and Zoey reunite and kiss

**Don't you just hate it when people put spoilers in the chapter titles?**

**Also, I absolutely hate to say this, but I won't be posting as often. With a new collab account (Pencil God Authors), a new school year (and I'm learning Algebra 1 and French this year, which count towards my GPA, as well as Chinese class going on during my free time), and stricter rules around my household, I have less time to type in general. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 31- Mike and Zoey reunite and kiss

_It's been a long time since I've had this dream..._

_I reached out for a piece of scrap metal, and then I fell. Into the ground. _

* * *

Mike eyes slowly opened, letting out a small groan of pain, then getting to his feet. The Monado was still with him, surprisingly. He was on a beach, the shoreline nearby, waves crashing down on the soft sand. He saw a bright red light coming out of the ground.

"What's that?" He asked himself as he approached it. "Zoey (Sheesh, if I had a dime for every time he said Zoey I'd be rich.)!" He dashed up to her, finding her unconscious body inside the Mechon armor. He pulled her body out, carrying it towards the sand. "Zoey (That's another 10 cents!)!" He placed his fingers against her neck, feeling her pulse. "She's alive!" He noticed a golden triangle embedded on her chest, and he tried to tug it off, having no luck. It started glowing red, and the light quickly disappeared.

"Wake up." He nudged her. She let out a small groan, in her own voice. "Come on! Wake up!" She didn't wake up. "She needs water." He quickly found some water and filled his canteen with it, then running back to Zoey. He tilted a bit into Zoey's mouth, but she wouldn't drink it. Mike sipped the water instead, then leaning towards Zoey's mouth and placing his lips against hers, placing the water inside her mouth.

Come to think about it, isn't that a really good way to get water inside someone's lungs?

He lifted his lips off hers just as Zoey woke up. "You're awake," He said, smiling. "D-Do you remember me? I'm Mi-" Zoey lifted her metallic gold (Looks like I forgot to mention she's in her own Mechon suit) hand up to his face.

"I can't believe it," Zoey whispered. "My first kiss."

"You do remember me!" Mike exclaimed, tears springing in his eyes.

"Of course I do," She replied. "Mike." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Mike had set up a fire, sitting down next to Zoey.

"I never forgot you, or the others," She told him.

"Then... Why?" Mike asked.

"Because... I wasn't me anymore," Zoey replied, confused herself. "I wanted to call out to you, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"When it happened... The attack on Colony 9," Zoey recalled. "I thought I had died. I felt the Mechon's claw rip through me. I couldn't remember anything. There was no sound, no light, no pain.

When I came round, I had the body of a machine. And it felt like there was someone inside of me."

"Someone else?" Mike responded. "You mean the one who was controlling the Mechon you were in?"

"Yes. But I could still see and hear," Zoey answered. "I was there all the time. Except... I had no control over my body, and I couldn't talk."

"That's why it seemed like you didn't recognize us," Mike said.

"Inisde my heart I was crying out desperately, but you couldn't hear me," Zoey replied. "Nobody did."

"We always believed it was you," Mike comforted.

"You don't have to say that," Zoey said, shaking her head. "I know it would have confused me."

"But... The person inside you... Do you know who that was?" Mike asked. Zoey shook her head again.

"I heard her voice, but I didn't know what she was thinking," She replied. "There was something she needed to do. I know that. Maybe she's trapped in my body now."

"I hope she stays trapped," Mike scowled. "Hijacking your body, treating it like it's your own..."

"I... I guess... But I don't think she's totally to blame," Zoey said. "She needed my body for something. I don't know what it was, but I just know it was important. I want to help. I don't hate her for using my body. She was taking care of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think she wanted to protect you too," She continued.

"So back when we were fighting..." Mike recalled.

"When we were fighting Alejandro," Zoey confirmed. "She knew what I wanted, and I guess she did it. So... I want to help her."

"... Alright," Mike agreed, hesitating a little. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Hopefully she's a good person, like you say." He smiled.

"... Welcome back, Zoey."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Zoey asked, the two sitting around a campfire Mike created.

"We have to find the others," Mike said. "They can't be dead. Everyone's gonna be surprised when they see you."

"Everyone?"

"Josh, Duncan, and a few others we met along the way," Mike answered. "Gwen, Izzy, and Crystal. I know you're going to like them."

"I guess you've been through a lot as well," Zoey replied. Mike nodded.

"But there's nothing that can separate us now," Mike said, still smiling. "We better start searching." He put out the fire and got to his feet, stretching a little. Zoey also got to her feet, and the two quickly headed off. The Monado could still be used to fight, but none of Mike's Monado arts would work. Before they could get very far, Zoey let out a small groan of pain.

"Zoey! What's wrong?" Mike asked, eyes widening.

"S-Sorry... My body feels a bit strange," Zoey apologized. "I think I just need to rest." They settled down next to a wall, and Zoey instantly curled up and fell asleep. Mike was still wide awake.

"I wonder what happened," He muttered to himself. "After the fortress." He looked down upon Zoey's sleeping body, then looked back up at the Monado. He focused all of his attention on it, and it started sparking a little, the light unstable. "That Mechon really messed this up... But still. I have to protect Zoey."

"Mike?" Zoey whispered, waking up. "Can't you sleep?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" Mike asked.

"No, it's ok. I slept well," Zoey said.

"Do you want to eat? You must be hungry," Mike guessed.

She shook her head. "No thanks, but I'd like some water." Mike pulle out his canteen and gave it to her, which she took, beginning to drink it.

"You should eat, even if you're not hungry," Mike suggested. "You need your strength back."

"I never get hungry, thanks to this body," Zoey explained. "I only need water. Don't worry." She handed the canteen back to Mike, who reluctantly took. "I prefer my old body, but this one has its advantages." The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Mike," Zoey said, breaking the small silence. "You can leave me. It's OK."

"What?!"

"Look at me. I'm a Mechon. I can stay here. This is where I belong."

"You don't have to do that!" Mike replied immediately.

"The Zoey you know is dead," She said, a frown appearing upon her face. "Just think of it like that. It's... It's for the-"

"But it's not true!" Mike protested. "I mean... You're right here!" She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'll never forget how I felt when I thought I lost you back at the colony. I should have done something!

"I thought... If only I had the power to save you. No more regrets. I will protect you. Besides, there's someone else inside your head. We can't leave her there." Zoey smiled again, but their moment was ruined when a troop of Mechon dropped down on them, causing the ground to shake.

"No!" Mike cried, eyes widening. "Not now!" He concentrated on the Monado again, but Zoey made him lose focus.

"Mike... Let me.." She collapsed against the wall, out of breath. Mike turned back to the Monado, focusing on it again.

"Don't let me down," Mike said to the Monado, gripping tightly to it. The Monado started sparking up a little. "This time, I will protect Zoey!" The Monado started sparking up again, activating itself. "Yes! The Monado's light!" He charged towards the Mechon, swinging the now-working Monado against the Mechon, damaging them. Zoey watched as Mike fought against the Mechon, slicing, slashing, and striking at each and every one of them.

"The Monado..." Mike panted after taking them out. "It's working but I feel worse than before. Whatever he did..." He heard a sound, and two Faced Mechon (?) dropped down on him, surrounding him and Zoey.

"No! We're surrounded!"

**Next time- Gwen and Duncan resurface?**

**I'm gonna do the "Next time" stuff every now in then.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	34. Make it double

**Wow, guess who exaggerated. A lot. **

**Alright, since I know the fandom's disdain for Zoke... I'm not going to be pushing the limits. Even though this chapter starts out with only Gwen and Duncan, there will be no Gwuncan, other than a friendship. Seriously, having those two couples in one story would cause an angry mob of "OMG dose 2 coples suk" messages and reviews.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 33- Make it double

"Ugh..." Duncan groaned, coming to his senses. "Where am I?" He found himself on a beach, a grassy field nearby. He got to his feet, Gwen approaching him.

"You're up?" Gwen asked him.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed, a little startled. "What happened?"

"Don't ask me. I've just woken up," She replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Gwen shrugged in response.

"I couldn't find them," She answered. Duncan sighed. "Something wrong?"

"Look at me. I'm useless! I promised I'd find Zoey, and she's probably dead now!" Duncan cried in exasperation. "Now she's probably dead, along with Mike!"

"Don't say that!" Gwen protested.

"Besides, none of them need me," Duncan muttered.

"What are you saying?" Gwen snapped. "Mike and Josh look up to you! How could that possibly mean you're worthless?!"

"Tch," Duncan huffed. "Those two are clearly capable of taking care of themselves." Gwen sighed in defeat.

"You're impossible," She mumbled, shaking her head. "Anyways, we need to look for the others. Hopefully we'll run into one of them." They walked towards the grassy field, heading off to find Mike, Crystal, Izzy, Josh, and hopefully Zoey.

* * *

The two walked up a hill when crashing sounds were heard, stopping them in their tracks.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asked, looking around.

"Someone's in a fight!" Duncan answered, running towards the source of the sound. Gwen followed, and the two ended up to see two Faced Mechon surrounding Mike and a girl in a silver Mechon body with short red hair.

Wow, that was quick to find them.

"Mike!" Duncan yelled.

"Duncan?" Mike replied, looking up to see Gwen and Duncan run up to him. The three began to attack the Mechon, and it turned out that the Monado was back in action, so the Mechon were took out with no problem whatsoever.

"Glad to see you again," Gwen said. Duncan nodded, agreeing.

"Duncan?" A voice piped up. "Duncan, it's you!" Zoey ran up to her older brother, hugging him.

"Zoey!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Good to see you, sis." The four settled down, sitting against the same wall from before.

"Wait to Josh sees this," Duncan smirked. "He'll probably pass out from shock!" Zoey giggled.

"I bet he will. I can't wait to see his reaction!" Zoey laughed. She got to her feet.

"Take it easy," Gwen cautioned, getting to her feet as well. "You don't want to lose energy again."

"I'm fine," Zoey assured. "I want to meet the others."

"Alright then," Gwen said. "I guess we should go." After a warm welcoming and a family reunion, all that's left is to find Crystal, Josh, and Izzy.

Where could they be?

**Short chapter, but oh well. Gwen and Duncan are back! :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	35. While I think

**OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

***pant*pant*pant***

**SHULK CONFIRMED FOR SUPER SMASH BROS!**

**YOU WERE RIGHT PITTA! IT IS A FRIDAY!**

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 34- While I think...

"Ungh..." Crystal groaned, regaining consciousness. She found herself laying on Josh's body, which was still and unmoving. She lifted herself up and got to her feet, but immediately winced and collapsed the ground, cursing a little in pain. Immense pain throbbed in her ankle.

"Argh..." She growled, glaring at her right ankle, which was twisted the wrong way. "Great, just great..."

"Crystal...?" Josh murmured, waking up as well.

"Sorry, did my cursing wake you up?" Crystal asked him, a bit sarcastically.

"No..." Josh muttered, then eyeing her twisted ankle. "Your leg..."

"I-I'll be fine," She said, dismissing the thought. "We have to find the others. Don't worry about me." She struggled to get up in the least painful way possible, but Josh helped her up and wrapped his arm around her, stabilizing her. "... Thanks."

"No problem," Josh smiled. Quick footsteps headed their way. "Huh?"

"Friends leaving without Izzy?" A familiar voice asked, running up to them and smiling. "Izzy come along with friends!" Before any of them could argue, Izzy had already ran ahead of them. The two sighed and slowly followed her.

* * *

The sun was already starting to set, and Crystal didn't look like she could take any more.

"You OK?" Josh asked her. She nodded, although it was clearly visible that she was exhausted.

"Izzy and friends stop here!" Izzy decided, plopping herself right on the ground. "Izzy too tired to move. Friends also get some rest." Crystal sat down as well, not objecting to her. Josh remained standing.

"Stay here," Josh told the two. "I'll go get some firewood." He walked off, leaving the two girls.

* * *

By the time Josh came back, it was already nighttime, Izzy had disappeared, and Crystal was fast asleep. He sighed and sat back down, rubbing the sticks together to start a fire. As soon as he got the fire going, Izzy came back with about six pieces of fish skewered onto a long, sharp stick.

"I thought you were too tired to move," Josh said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Izzy tired, but Izzy hungry too!" She replied, thinking a little for the right words. Josh smiled a little.

"You don't have to lie," He responded setting the fish over the grill.. "It was because of Crystal, right? You noticed her ankle, and the fact that she was really tired, even though she didn't say anything."

"Hm... Izzy tired, but Crystal tired too, and Josh not look happy," Izzy noticed.

"Really?" Josh asked. "Oh."

"Izzy want to listen to story! Josh's story!" Izzy said. Josh sighed.

"Well, as long as Crystal can't hear us, I'll tell you," Josh said. "You know about Zoey, right?"

"Izzy know! She wears silver! Mike look everywhere for her!" Izzy answered.

"Yeah... Mike and Zoey... Clearly they like each other. But for some reason, they won't tell each other. I guess they aren't ready? All I care is that as long as my best buds are happy... I guess then there's only me. The third wheel. After Zoey... 'died', we headed off to find the Mechon, and we met more people, like you and Gwen. And..." He hesitated.

"Crystal."

"Izzy know Josh like her!" She said. "Josh like her a lot!"

"I guess it's obvious," Josh sighed again. "I like her. I actually... I...

"I love her."

"Izzy knew it!"

"But who would fall for a guy like me? I've got no hope for an Empress to fall in love with me, especially when you've got people like Mike and Duncan around."

"Izzy think Josh have chance! Izzy think Crystal might like you as well!"

"Really? That would be nice." He placed a hand lightly on Crystal's cheek. "Maybe..."

_There were plenty of cute girls back at the colony, like Dakota and Bridgette, _Josh thought to himself as Izzy fell asleep._ But what makes Crystal 'the one'? Not because she's an Empress, but there's something else.._

***Too busy screaming because Shulk is confirmed***

**-Mudkip**


	36. New and old friends

**I've got a splitting headache... But I must update! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

Chapter 35- New and old friends

"Mmm..." Crystal mumbled, waking up. "What's the smell?"

"Mornin'," Josh greeted, smiling. "Fish?" Crystal propped herself up.

"Sure," She replied, taking some and biting into it.

"Hey, you're ankle's better!" Josh noticed. "How'd it fix so quickly?"

"Probably the ocean's water ether crystals having some effect," Crystal shrugged casually, swallowing some of the fish down. "So, no sign of the others?"

Josh shook his head. "But Izzy found a pipeline that we could go through. She says that Mike and the others might be on the other side."

"Let's hope she's right," Crystal sighed. She finished the rest of her fish and stood up. "We should go through it as soon as possible. Meaning, now." Josh stood up and stopped the small campfire that was burning.

"Sure," Josh agreed. Izzy ran off to the pipeline already. So we should probably catch up."

* * *

"Where are we?" Josh asked as they reached the end of the pipeline, Izzy close ahead. The area was filled with small houses, along with some nature scenery around. It reminded Josh of Colony 9. "Is this... A village?"

"Crystal! Josh!" Mike called out to them, grinning and running up to them, grinning.

"Mike!" Josh yelled back. "You're ok!"

"Yeah," He replied, the others with him as well. "And look who we found!" Zoey stepped up towards him.

"Hi, Josh," She said, smiling.

"Z-Zoey?!" He stammered. "You're back..."

"So you must be Zoey," Crystal assumed, smiling. "My name's Crystal. Nice to meet you."

"So, where is this place?" Josh asked, looking around. A couple of strange-looking people walked beside them. "Huh?"

"These people helped us," Mike explained. "They live here."

"Your surprise is understandable," A voice said. A woman with short black hair walked up to them. She looked the same as the other people here, with the grey-ish tint in her skin. "We are the Machina. The people of Mechonis. Feel free to look around. We can talk later. My name's Sky, by the way."

* * *

"So... You're Mechon?" Gwen guessed.

"Yes... And no," Sky answered. "Mechon are created by us, but we were born from the Mechonis. So I guess you could say we are Mechon."

"Well there's one thing I don't get," Duncan snapped. "Why'd you invade our home? What did we ever do to you?"

"There's much yet to tell you," Sky sighed. She glanced at Zoey, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't look fully functional," She noticed.

"Ever since she's been given this body, she hasn't been feeling too well," Mike explained. "But we don't know what to do."

"You're not Machina?" Sky asked Zoey. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm OK, really," Zoey assured.

"I know a thing or two about Machina doctory," Sky replied. "I specialize in people with your... Situation." She examined Zoey. "Just what I thought. You've been turned into a face. You're experiencing a functional breakdown in many places. I'll see what I can do. You guys can talk to the chief. He's waiting for you. We will talk later."

"Don't worry about me, Mike," Zoey said. "I'll be fine." And she walked off with Sky.

**Uuuuuuuugh I wanna skip to the interesting part but this part is important.**

**And boring.**

**And I'm probably sick, come to think about it.**

**-Mudkip**


	37. Large requests

**Let's get this chapter over with.**

**And don't get mad at my choice for the chief, I just want to knock two characters out of the way so I can just think "Phew, I don't need to use them ever again".**

**Disclaimer- I don't own**

Chapter 36- Large requests

They remaining six found the chief, and they were a bit...

Underwhelmed.

The chief turned out to be a short guy with neat hair and tan skin. He wasn't someone you would guess to be a "chief".

"Um... So you're the chief?" Josh asked, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"Yeah. My name's Dave," He greeted. "I've been waiting for you. I have a request for you. But first... Is that sword..." He pointed at Mike's Monado. "Is that the real Monado?" Mike nodded. "And the destruction of the fortress?"

"We did that," Duncan answered casually. "Unfortunately we couldn't stop that gold guy."

"Alejandro?" Dave guessed.

"Do you know him?" Mike asked. "He claims to be leader of Mechonis."

"Alejandro's one of the Machina as well," Dave replied. "I... I used to know him. Actually, my request is about him."

"Hm?"

"... I want you to kill Alejandro."

"What?! That's... A lot to ask!" Mike exclaimed.

"There are not many Machina left on Mechonis," Dave responded. "The Bionis wiped almost all of us out. Lady Scarlett fought for us, but in the end, the two titans entered a deep slumber."

"Lady Scarlett?" Crystal asked.

"The creator and spirit of the Mechonis," He answered. "Alejandro was a clever guy, but he's unforgiving. He's sworn revenge."

"So he wants to do what the Bionis did to the Machina?" Josh assumed. Dave nodded.

"He's trying to kill all innocent life on Bionis," He said. "He must be stopped."

"And you haven't tried?" Mike asked.

"A lot were killed," Dave answered. "We can't let that happen again. And since Lady Scarlett herself couldn't stop him, we don't know what to do. That's why we ask you to kill him."

"So where's he now?" Mike asked.

"Most likely the Mechonis capital," He replied. "He's trying to do this all by himself."

"I... I kinda feel sorry for him," Mike mumbled.

"What?!" Josh cried. "Are you forgetting what he's done?!"

"I haven't forgotten!" Mike replied. "But... You don't feel any sympathy at all?"

"No."

"If you're going to kill Alejandro," Dave interrupted. "You're going to need all the power of the Monado. But you must be tired. Feel free to think about it and rest."

* * *

"She's done well to survive such injury," Sky said to Mike, who was in Sky's workplace. Zoey was there, lying on an elevated platform. "She's had several of her organs removed. She has been transformed to be a Mechon's nerve unit. Her blood can circulate through Mechon components. Being outside of a Mechon, well, her strength has been depleted."

"But you can help her, right?" Mike asked. "Please!"

"Of course," Sky said. "With our equipment, she should be treated nicely. But...

She will be stuck with this body. I can't restore her flesh and blood."

"That's OK," Zoey said. "I don't want to be a burden. It doesn't matter that I have a machine body."

"I'll do my best," Sky promised, smiling.

* * *

"Why did that Face betray me?" Alejandro muttered to himself, thinkin about the past events. "And that light... No. That is not possible. It must have been remnants of memories from her former life.

Memories.

They are what limited the potential of Metal Face as well. I now know that I must erase every last trace of what they once were. All they need is the instinct to fight." He examined one of the newer Face's memories, focusing on one of them.

"This _chica_..." He said. "She was with the boy who wields the Monado." Several images of Gwen appeared, each of them bright and noticeable. "It shines strongly in this one. Bring me Jade Face." A green Faced Mechon entered the room.

"So it is this male...

The boy, Mike, remains a thorn in my side. I will enjoy watching my minion crush him." Jade Face was sparking with blue electricity, twitching every now and then. "Be still, my servant. I see that your memories cause you much suffering."

One last memory of Gwen remained...

Until it disappeared.

**Finally, things kick up again next chapter!**

**-Mudkip**


	38. Gwosh ain't happenin'

**No joke, when I watched the cutscene for this on YouTube, the person who recorded put them all in their underwear, and I laughed so hard my sides started hurting.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 37- Gwosh ain't happenin'

The next day, the seven said their farewells and made their way to the Mechonis Field, where Alejandro would be. Zoey let out a small groan and collapsed to her knees.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I-I'm fine," She assured.

"We'll find a place to rest," Gwen replied. "We've been going on for quite a while." Mike turned around and saw a blue laser heading their way.

"Duck!" He yelled, barely dodging the laser. It hit the ground and caused a bright explosion.

"Another vision?" Josh asked.

"... No," He answered. A green Faced Mechon with a long, beast-like jaw landed in front of them.

"You did well to evade me," It said. "Just what you'd expect from he who wields the Monado." Its eyes glinted red. Gwen's brow furrowed.

"That... That voice!" She muttered.

"There must be a person inside," Mike guessed. "We need to fight, but don't kill him."

"No!" Gwen interrupted, pushing Mike out of the way and running up to Jade Face, the green Faced Mechon.

"Wait!" Josh warned.

"Trent!" Gwen cried. "It's you, isn't it? Please, answer me! Let me see you!" A man with black hair stepped up on top of the Mechon shell. His body was like Zoey's, except it was green, and a red, mechanical eye covered his right eye. He stared at Gwen blankly, maybe even cruelly.

"Trent!" She exclaimed. She covered her face in the palms of her hands, afraid that she might cry. "I knew you were still alive!"

"Trent...?" Josh asked, eyes widening. "You mean... Gwen's boyfriend?"

"The destruction of the Monado," Trent said emotionlessly. "That is the will of Lord Alejandro." Duncan raised his katana, but Josh signaled him to put it back down.

"Trent?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean, 'Lord'?" Mike demanded. "What's Alejandro done to you?!"

"What's wrong, Trent?" Gwen pleaded. "Why would you say that? Answer me, Trent!"

"This world is in disarray. I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore the world to its original form. That is my duty. No, the will of the world," Trent said, his words being controlled by Alejandro. "Now, the time has come. The time to restore order." Trent charged up another laser, pointing it at the seven.

"Stop!" Gwen yelled. She was about to fire at him, but Trent shot first.

"Get outta the way!" Josh exclaimed, tackling her to the ground. Gwen just stared at Trent, emotionless. Zoey's eyes glowed ruby red, and a force field appeared around them, protecting them from the laser.

"Trent.."

* * *

"Lady Scarlett," Alejandro mumbled. "It is not far off now. A world in which this is no need for fear. The time is near. Our will shall soon be done." A memory of the Monadl flashed in his head. "First, there is the matter of the Monado. Our victory can only be assured when we destroy the Monado, before it's too late." He examined one of his Face's memories. "I sense your existence. I know you are alive."

"Mal. The hour is upon us. Your time has come."

**I feel like I should do character profiles for the seven at the end of some chapters...**

**-Mudkip**


	39. Good or bad?

**I am so goddamned pissed at the moment.**

**Ugh.**

**Oh, what's that? You wanted another chapter?**

**WELL HERE YA GO, YA POOP-NOBBLERS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 38- Good or bad?

_"Mike."_

_"Mike."_

_**"Who's... Who's calling my name?"**  
_

_"Mike. You have squired the ability to see the future. The ability to understand the law of causality, as decided by a higher power."_

**_"A higher power? Like the Bionis?"_**

_"Why do you desire to change the future? Why do you wish to act against their will?"_

**_"I'd do just as anyone would do. It is natural to change an unhappy future. If that is their will, then I choose to fight."_**

_"If that is what you wish, Mike, then you must find your Monado."_

**_"My... Monado?"_**The area flashed white and a young Mike found himself lost in a snowy area. He found a gfor and stepped in, a long hallway in front of him.

_"Precisely. The one, true Monado."_

Young Mike stepped down the hallway cautiously, but something stopped him.

"You can't do that," A voice said. "You aren't here. Not anymore."

* * *

Mike woke up in a field of smoke surrounding him. "Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah," Zoey replied.

"How did we survive that?" Josh asked, confused. "We don't seem hurt."

"You were protected by the power of Lady Scarlett," A voice answered. The seven turned around. A pretty, Hispanic-looking woman with shoulder length brown hair walked up to them. She had markings on her skin, similar to what the other Machina had.

"Are you..." Zoey's voice trailed off. "Courtney?"

"Who?"

"I am glad you are safe, Lady Scarlett," Courtney said to Zoey, a small smile appearing upon her lips.

"What?"

"That Face was sent to destroy you," Courtney explained matter-of-factly.

"You're lying!" Gwen argued, her face stained with tears. "Trent would never try to hurt us!"

"His human memories no longer remain," Courtney replied. "The current Faces are weapons, designed to annihilate all life on Bionis. Faces are created by directly integrating the brain stem and metabolic organs of humans into Mechons. Memories and emotion are nothing but a hindrance to a weapon. However, the early Faces retained memories of their former lives. This prevented them from executing their missions effectively. More recent Faces have had all memories of their previous lives completely erased."

"Is that because of me?" Zoey asked.

"No, you are not the main reason why," She responded.

"Probably Scott," Duncan assumed.

"No..." Gwen whispered. "It can't be true..."

"But why does Alejandro want to make us into Mechon?" Mike asked.

"To counter the Monado," Courtney said. "But clearly that didn't work. As you know, the Monado can't hurt people or High Entia. Alejandro decided after the war last year to counter the Monado with real people. It could not harm the ones who share the blood of Mal. But he lifted that constraint."

"The giant... Was named Mal?" Mike asked. Courtney nodded.

"He is the progenitor of the humans."

"Him?!"

"And once the friend of my brother Alejandro, before they became sworn enemies."

"I don't get it," Mike replied, confused.

"Simple, Mike. It was Mal who devastated Mechonis."

* * *

"So Mal was the reason of Mechonis's devastation?" Mike asked. "But... It's his sword I'm using! Does that mean we're the enemies? And if so, why..."

"Calm down, Mike!" Josh exclaimed, interrupting him.

"I'll take you to the Mechonis capital," Courtney told them.

"Yeah, and lead us to the gates of Hell while we're at it. Nice try," Duncan scoffed.

"Why you-" She took a deep breath. "It's quicker to show you rather than explain. I assure you that this isn't a trap."

**I'm gonna cut it off there.**

**-Mudkip**


	40. Tons of info

**SHITSHITSHITSHIT**

**NESS CONFIRMED FOR SMASH**

**OHMYGOD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 39- Tons of info

"So this is the Mechonis capital," Mike observed, looking at the very technical and metallic city in front of them. It looked nothing like their homes on the Bionis.

"It looks so empty..." Gwen muttered. "Is there anyone even living here?"

"It doesn't look all that bad," Josh admitted. "A little old, but it looks cool."

"Look!" Izzy exclaimed all of a sudden. "Izzy find big flying dinosaur!" She walked up to the dead, stone Telethia carcass.

"How?" Mike asked. "It's... Petrified...?"

"These are what remained after the ancient battle," Courtney explained.

"But why are they here?" Gwen asked. "Wasn't it just between the Bionis and Mechonis?"

"It's best if you follow me," Courtney replied, walking towards a tall black tower, the others following her.

* * *

The eight walked into the metallic room. Nothing seemed very special about it.

"It looks like this place is still running," Mike noted, his voice echoing a little in the quiet room. Zoey let out a small gasp.

"Something wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Everyone, follow me," Zoey ordered, her eyes now a shade of light red. They hesitantly followed her as she walked up to a pair of glowing gears. She placed her hands on them, and immediately a bright hologram of the city appeared in front of them.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"These are memories of a time long forgotten," Zoey explained, another voice mixing with hers.

"Zoey?"

"They were left behind by the Machina before they abandoned this place so that others may know their story."

"Her voice sounds like..." Mike's voice trailed off.

"In ancient times," The city disappeared, only for an image of the Bionis and Mechonis to appear. "When the Bionis and Mechonis came into existence I was born as well. Just as the Bionis had a soul, I came to exist in this world as the soul of the Mechonis. I created the Machina, and acquired this body." She pointed to herself. "And Mechonis was transformed into a world brimming with life." The scene changed to show Machina peacefully walking around the city. "The Machina gave rise to an advanced civilization, and built this city. They lived their lives in peace and harmony. The gentle Machina worshipped me. Life also flourished on Bionis." The scene changed to just the Bionis creatures roamed among the place, eating grass and living peacefully as well.

"The Machina generously shared the fruits of their civilization with the people of Bionis. They believed their two worlds would grow, hand in hand. Then, a terrible fate descended from above." The scene showed the Machina, watching in terror as the Bionis struck at them.

With the Monado.

"Wielding the 'sword of light', the Bionis attempted to destroy the Machina." Telethia flew from above and attacked the Machina as well.

"I tried to save the Machina and confronted the Bionis. And so, I confronted Mal." The scene showed the Bionis and Mechonis fighting, their swords locked in battle. "The battle waged on and on, even as our life forces depleted, Mal and I continued to fight. However, it did at last come to an end. Taking advantage of my final blow to the Bionis, its beings took Mal and locked him firmly away." The Monado disappeared, leaving only the Mechonis's sword.

"However, the battle greatly depleted my energy. I warned the surviving Machina that the Bionis had not yet been destroyed. And that one day he would be released." Mike's eyes widened.

"I'm... The one who released him!" He exclaimed.

"I then entered a long and deep slumber, in preparation for Mal's inevitable reawakening." The red glow in Zoey's eyes died and the scene changed back to the hologram of the city, then disappearing in a flash of light.

"It's so clear to me," Zoey whispered. "What you wanted to do. Stop the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis."

"It was her inside you, wasn't it?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Courtney answered. "Zoey is the host of Lady Meyneth, so she could be free. I transferred her soul into your body."

"But... Why my body?" Zoey asked.

"Because, you are close to Mike," She responded. "The Heir to the Monado."

**Summary of the chapter:**

**"Once everyone lived in peace...**

**Until Mal came along and fucked everything up.**

**Lel now 99% of the beings on Mechonis want to kill you.**

**THE END!"**

**-Mudkip**


	41. Answer me

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 40- Answer me

"You can take that transporter to reach Alejandro," Courtney told them, pointing to the center of the area. "I'll try to persuade him. But I don't think he will agree." She disappeared in a flash of golden light. They approached the transporter when all of a sudden a noise was heard, and something bright was headed toward them.

"Look out!" Mike warned, deflecting the blue balls of electricity with his Monado.

"It's him!" Crystal exclaimed, referring to Jade Face/Trent. He landed to the ground with a crash, the ground shaking a little. The seven ran up to him.

"Trent!" Gwen yelled

"That's the second time I've sensed something without having a vision," Mike mumbled to himself.

"Your mastery of the Monado is astonishing," Trent said. "You cannot be permitted to live.

"Trent, stop!" Gwen pleaded. "Why are you fighting us? Remember who you are!"

"It's no good!" Josh told her. "He's completely under Alejandro's control now!"

"I won't believe it!" Gwen replied, pushing him out of the way. "Trent, please! ANSWER ME!" He didn't reply, only to attack and fire more balls of electricity at them. They dodged out of the way, depressing and attacking him individually. He just responded with firing more balls of electricity at them, one of them eventually hitting Gwen. She let out a cry of pain and dropped her rifle, falling to the ground.

"How could you possibly hurt Gwen?!" Josh yelled. "You're supposed to love her, marry her!"

"I don't know or care! It changes nothing!" Trent snarled.

"No! You always protected me and Cameron," She replied. "This isn't you!"

"I said, I... Don't know you!" Trent growled, hesitating a little.

"You don't have to do this," Mike said. "Look at Zoey! She found herself again! Whatever you are, you must still feel pain! And if you don't... Well then kill us, along with Gwen!"

"SHUT UP!" Trent spat. He fired more balls of electricity at them, each of them hitting everyone...

Except Gwen.

"He still can't kill her," Mike muttered, wincing in pain. "He's missing her on purpose."

"Trent, please!" Gwen yelled again. "Don't you remember me?"

"Wither and die, as the rest of the Bionis will!" Trent growled in response. A glowing light appeared behind Mike. It was coming from Zoey.

"Can you still use the Monado?" She asked, her voice still mixed with Scarlett's.

"Zoey...?"

"Even after losing all living flesh," She said. "A human's heart still remains. It is still present within this face."

"Is that true?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yes," She replied. "It is clear from his actions towards you. The remnants of his heart... Pull him back. I will break the curse that allows Alejandro to control the Faces." The red light that was being emitted from her started to glow even brighter, and it was immediately shot towards Trent. When the light died, he fell to the ground, sparking with electricity. A small explosion occurred and Trent fell out of the Mechon body.

"Trent!" Gwen exclaimed, dashing up to him and bending down.

"Gwen..." He whispered. "I'm... Sorry... I-"

"It's OK," She told him. "I'm just so happy to have you back."

"Alejandro..." Trent said. "He... He said that he only wanted to break the circle of suffering. He believed that if blood was dealt now, then it would end. But... He's consumed with vengeance. You have to go. You have to stop what he's doing."

"I promise I'll be back for you," Gwen responded, wrapping her arms around him. "Until then... Stay safe." The others were already heading towards the transporter, but one stayed behind. Crystal walked up to Trent, a canteen in her hand.

"Here," She said, giving it to him. "You must be thirsty. We wouldn't want for you to die on us. After we take Alejandro down, we'll get you looked at."

"You don't look like any doctor I've seen before," Trent replied.

"No, but I know a good doctor near by," Crystal responded. "She's a Machina, if that's alright with you."

"It's OK," Trent responded. "I'll be right here." Crystal got to her feet and turned around, ready to walk off. "Wait." She turned around again. "What's your name?"

"Crystal."

"Crystal," Trent repeated. "I... Make sure Gwen stays safe." Crystal smiled and gave a thumbs up before running off towards the transporter.

**Aaaaaaaand Gwent is official in this fic-verse (?). No argument there.**

**Heh, heh.**

**If you're thinking Crystal has anything major to do with Gwen and Trent's relationship you're wrong.**

**Next time- The fight with Alejandro... Or maybe more obstacles?**

**-Mudkip**


	42. Face to face

**Going directly into the fight, let's do this!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 41- "Face" to face

"So. You have finally arrived, Heir to the Monado," Alejandro said as the seven walked up to him. "Of course, you have never seen me outside of my Face. But even without it, you still can't defeat me."

"We didn't come to fight," Mike replied calmly.

"Then give up the Monado and kneel before me!" Alejandro demanded.

"We didn't come to surrender either," Mike also added. "I just want to know something."

"Yes?"

"I have seen the legends of the Machina right here in the capital. I understand why you want to fight the Bionis," Mike said. "But why send the Mechon to attack the people of Bionis?"

Alejandro let out a small laugh, only for Mike to glare at him.

"What's so funny?! We people of Bionis live in harmony- Humans and High Entia alike! Why can't the same go for the Machina?" Mike demanded.

"Tell me, Mike, do you know of the starvation tactic?" Alejandro asked, a smirk on his face. Josh crossed his arms.

"Yes," Mike answered hesitantly. "It's when one side cuts off the opposing side's food source."

"So you'd agree it's a fine method to win a war?" Alejandro replied. "I have no resentment or hatred for the people of Bionis, I am simply depleting the Bionis's energy. Striking back at the Titan that robbed my people of their lives. All life on Bionis exists purely to feed its master. Ether, the base element of all things that exist in this world, is power. You are the source of that power. All life from Bionis is returned to the Bionis eventually. Upon the moment of its eventual awakening, it will require an incredible number of lives."

"But that means... We're just food?" Zoey asked.

"Don't blame me, but the Bionis for creating you like this," Alejandro responded. "But you are nothing more than bugs to be devoured by my sworn adversary. Do not speak to me about your foolish dreams of unity."

"Foolish?! We've both suffered, how is that different?" Mike shot back.

"You doubt my convictions, my reasons," Alejandro said, still calm. "In order to avenge my people, I have risked everything. Can you say the same?"

"Yes we can!" Mike replied. "We've fought for everything we loved just to get here!"

"Yet you do not fight me," Alejandro added. "Your words are useless. It is only strength that can prevail."

"Fine then," Mike growled, pulling out the Monado. The others got their weapons out as well. "Alejandro, leader of Mechonis. The people of Machina, and the lives of all on Bionis, are one and the same. We won't stop... Not until you realize that!" He charged at Alejandro and swung at him, but he swiftly dodged his strike. The other six also attacked Alejandro, but were having trouble keeping up with his moves, but they made a great distraction. When he wasn't looking, Mike jumped up and stabbed the Monado against his shoulder, deeply cutting it.

"How could this happen... Even with the Apocrypha?" Alejandro grunted.

"You know, Alejandro," Mike replied. "You know the reason."

"The power of the will to protect your own? Is that what you refer to?" Alejandro asked. "And what of you, Courtney? You would side with those of Bionis and betray me? You have forfeited your right to exist!"

"Maybe," Courtney replied. "But if that's my fate then I gladly accept. As would any of the villagers."

"So the few remaining members of my people have now betrayed me," Alejandro mumbled. "Interesting..."

"You're wrong!" Courtney interrupted. "The villagers and I... We just want this fighting to stop! All we wanted was to live with you in peace! Nothing more than that!"

"No." Alejandro grabbed Mike by the throat and lifted him up. He gasped for air but nothing came out of his mouth. Alejandro laughed and picked up the Monado, still jabbed in his shoulder. "Your blade...

It did not cut deep enough."

He tossed Mike back and a giant golden figure flew up to him.

"Permit me to apologize for calling you bugs just now," Alejandro said. "You proved to be a worthy adversary after all." He entered the golden Mechon, ready to fight. Unfortunately, his Golden Mechon was much stronger than himself, so they stood no chance, even with the Monado.

"Prepare to die." Alejandro pointed at Mike, a blue ball of energy forming in his claws. "Mike...

No...

Mal!"

"Mal?"

Zoey stepped in front of Mike. "I won't let you kill him!" A bright red light emitted from her, surrounding the seven.

"You... That light... So you have returned... Our grievances have come and gone... But you are willing to lay down your life to prevent me from achieving my dream? You were the one who said we would live together!

Lady Scarlett!"

"Yes," Zoey/Scarlett replied. "Scarlett, the villagers, everyone loved you. That is why they wished to live alongside you. It's all so clear now. To Scarlett and to me."

"I waited..." Alejandro growled. "Until the day when you would awaken once more, and create a world full of light. But you are nothing more than a traitor! To me, to all those who worshipped you, and to our fallen brethren!"

"Please, you have to listen to me!" Zoey/Scarlett begged.

"I will not listen," Alejandro replied. "Your words mean nothing... You have sided with my sworn enemy... And gods can never exist alongside mortals!" He slammed his fist against the ground, creating a giant explosion, barely touching them. Alejandro disappeared.

"Mechonis!" He yelled. "It is I, Alejandro! I, your devoted servant, offer my body and mind, to replace Scarlett as your new soul! Take my spirit...

And be reawakened."

**I feel like we're coming to the end of this story soon. Maybe a couple more deaths shall suffice?**

**-Mudkip**


	43. Falling and failing

**Including this chapter, there'll probably be around... Maybe, 3? 4? More chapters?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 42- Falling and failing

The ground beneath the eight began to tremble as they slowly got to their feet.

"We have to run!" Mike ordered, dashing towards the transporter.

"Run where?" Josh asked, following Mike.

"We have to get as far away from the city as possible," He answered, running through the transporter. The others followed him, Gwen looking around frantically.

"Trent!" She yelled. "Where are you?!"

"What are you doing? We have to go!" Josh yelled at her, halting to a stop.

"He's gone..." Gwen whispered, tears prickling in her eyes. "Trent... He's nowhere to be seen."

"Would Trent just stay here to die, Gwen? No," Josh responded. "He would've ran off to safety. He's alive, Gwen. Trust me."

"... A-Alright..." She replied hesitantly.

"Good. Let's go then!" Josh and Gwen ran after the others, catching up to them. The center of the city started to glow, the light starting to consume everything. It got closer and closer to them, ready to consume them as well.

"Run faster!" Mike yelped. They picked up their speed, but a shadow cast over them, blocking the deadly light. "Huh?"

It was Jade Face.

"... Trent?" Gwen whispered.

"It's you!" Josh exclaimed, eyes widening.

"I'm glad... I was on time," He said, smiling lightly. "I've fulfilled my promise as well...

Please... Live...

Gwen..." The light consumed him just as Gwen screamed "NO!", tears falling down her face. Duncan picked her up, over his shoulder and continued running. She screamed and banged against Duncan's shoulder-blade, but he ignored her and kept running. A red force field surrounded them as the ground below them cracked and disappeared.

"What...?" The same red light from before was being emitted from Zoey, her eyes closed.

"Zoey?" Mike asked. "Are you doing this?" Zoey opened her eyes, and they were now glowing red. "You... You're the one who saved us from Galahad Fortress! Scarlett? Where's Zoey?"

"It's OK, Mike," Zoey replied in her own voice. "I'm here too."

"After all that occurred at the fortress, my soul was exhausted," Scarlett said, taking over. "But I was revived by the cry of a young human. By his wish to protect you all. If he didn't act as a shield, I would have been unable to save you."

"He... Saved us..." Gwen mumbled, her face stained with tears. "And now he's..." The sentence went unfinished. Mike looked above him.

"The Mechonis!" Mike exclaimed. "Where's Alejandro?"

"Mike!" Alejandro's voice rang throughout the air. "Do you hear it? The awakening of the Mechonis! This is my pain. The pain of my people echoing through the millennia." The Mechonis stretched out its arm and grabbed the sword, Sword Valley, causing chaos among it. Humans and High Entia were there, fighting against Mechon forces. "Fall to your deaths! Worthless insects!"

"Stop this!" Mike yelled. "Apollinaire and the others are still on the sword! Our friends are going to die! STOP!" Crystal's eyes widened.

"Apollinaire!" She yelled, pressing her hands against the forcefield. Zoey winced, and the red light started to slowly fade away.

"Zoey?"

"Sorry..." She groaned in pain. "I-I can't..." The forcefield disappeared, and the eight found themselves plummeting to the ground.

Which was pretty far down, by the way.

They crashed against something metallic, saving them.

"Ugh..." Josh mumbled. "My back!"

"I'm glad you're safe," A familiar voice greeted.

"Dawn!" Brick jumped down and wrapped his arms around Mike and Zoey.

"Glad to see you haven't died yet!" He cheered, a big smile on his face. "All aboard the Machina ship, next stop, the Mechonis core, right were Alejandro is!"

**Next time- Losing control!**

**Also, I heard Mechanical Rhythm was added to the SSB4 soundtrack! If you haven't heard it, GO LISTEN TO IT. NOW.**

**-Mudkip**


	44. Never mind

**We're nearing the end! LET'S DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 43- Never mind

"Good news, Your Highness," Dawn told Crystal. "Apollinaire and the others escaped just in time. Not many deaths occurred."

"That's great," Crystal smiled lightly. "So, Brick's taking us to the core from this ship?" Dawn nodded.

"Yes, the two of us plan to come with you eight as well," Dawn answered. "The more, the better!"

"That's great!" Mike said, grinning. "We should be getting close to the core."

* * *

The ten got off the ship and headed down the hallway towards the core, and everything actually seemed alright.

Lol, no.

Mike's body twitched as he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. He started sparking with blue electricity and began shaking uncontrollably.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled, bending down next to him in fear.

"What's wrong?!" Josh asked, dashing up to him. He only replied in ear-shattering screams of pain and agony.

"No... No!" Duncan mumbled. The memory of him collapsing, sparking with blue electricity came back to him. Back when he had wielded the Monado. "It's happening to him too! Mike! Hold on!" Mike took a deep breath and the pain inside him dulled, the electricity fading away.

"I-It's OK..." Mike stammered, panting. "I-I'm fine."

"Your control of the Monado has always been perfect," Crystal said. "Why would this happen to you as well? Are you OK?"

"Something's wrong, Mike," Josh added.

"S-Sorry," Mike murmured. "But..." Alejandro's words rang in his head.

_"Prepare to die..._

_Mike..._

_No..._

_MAL!"_

"This... A power... It's..." Mike's voice trailed off, failing to find the right words. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Zoey helped Mike up as they continued through the long, winding hallway. Still, Mike walked a bit behind the others, confused. He remembered that dream from before.

_"Because... You aren't here._

_Not anymore."_

"Mike?" Zoey asked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Mike lied, shaking his head. "I'm just confused." That wasn't a lie.

"So..." She replied awkwardly.

"Really, it's nothing." Zoey stepped in front of the spiky-haired hero.

"Listen, Mike," She said. "If it's too hard for you to handle on your own, you can always talk to me! You can tell the others as well. We're all here for you. Don't forget that." Mike smiled.

"You're right," Mike replied cheerfully. "You're here for me."

"Of course!" Zoey smiled. "And... Don't overdo it, OK? We all saw what happened." She gestures towards the Monado. "Is your arm OK?"

"Yeah," Mike answered, waving it around. "I'll be fine."

"HEY!" Josh called out. The others were staring at them, waiting for them. "IS SOMETHING UP?"

"No, it's nothing!" Zoey yelled back, answering him. Zoey walked a bit, then stopped and turned around towards Mike. "Come on!"

"Yeah!" He ran up to Zoey and the two joined hands, running together. The others started walking again while Mike and Zoey caught up. Crystal stopped walking just as the two were approaching her.

"Mike," Crystal whispered, holding her arm out towards him. "You can..." Mike didn't seem to hear, since he ignored her and ran past her with Zoey. Crystal lowered her arm, her eyes filling with sadness.

"N-Never mind."

**"I reached for a piece of scrap metal... and I fell. Into the ground.**

**Because... You aren't here! Not anymore.**

**It was me the whole time."**

**-Mudkip**


	45. Living in harmony

**Final chapter! It was fun writing this story. ;-; **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 44- Living in harmony

"So, you worms have finally arrived," Alejandro said as the ten walked into the core.

"Alejandro!" Mike yelled, pulling out the Monado. "Stop the Mechonis! There has to be a way for us to live in peace! There's no reason for us to fight! You must stop this now!"

"My reasons are clear," Alejandro replied. "And truer than yours." The walls around them disappeared, revealing for them to be standing on a single platform, standing in front of the Bionis. "May the roar of the Mechonis be the wrath of my people!" He sliced his sword against the Bionis, probably hitting somewhere near Valek Mountain.

"How many?" Alejandro asked. "How many do you think died in that attack? Hundreds? Maybe thousands?"

"Please, stop!" Courtney begged. "You'll destroy the Bionis!"

"It end when I say it ends!" Alejandro yelled. "I will end our curse by destroying the world!"

"But that's not Lady Scarlett's wish!" Courtney protested. "That's why she left us her legacy- our whole world!" He slammed his sword right between the ten, pointing directly at Zoey.

"Nonsense," Alejandro said. "That thing lurking within that human girl is no longer our god! This world no longer has a need for gods!"

"Stop!" Mike demanded, activating the Monado.

"Face me, Mike," Alejandro dared. "Successor of Mal! I'll crush the Bionis and spread its ashes across the world! Then I'll turn the Monado into dust." He started glowing with a bright light. "Only then will there be peace!"

Mike dashed towards Alejandro, slicing at him, Zoey behind her, her dual swords raised. He struck at Mike, then summoned a troop of Mechon.

"Guys! Take care of those Mechon! I'll keep attacking Alejandro!" Mike ordered. The others nodded and turned around, attacking the other Mechon behind them. Mike then got a vision of Alejandro slashing at the Bionis, destroying it. He quickly ran around and destroyed the energy supplies that were powering Alejandro, keeping him from attacking the Bionis. He went back to attacking Alejandro, avoiding the Mechon that were trying to attack him and slashed at Alejandro. He dodged the bullets being fired at him by Alejandro. He swung his sword towards Mike, but he stopped it with the Monado.

"Whoa..." Josh whispered. Alejandro swiped at Mike again, but he leapt up, ready to slice Alejandro's cover off.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled. "Don't do it!" Too late. He landed on the golden Mechon and sliced off Alejandro's cover, it falling off and into the depths of who-knows-where.

"How could this happen?" Alejandro muttered.

_"Do it!" _A voice coaxed in Mike's mind. _"Kill him!"_

"That voice..." Mike mumbled so Alejandro didn't hear. "Who is that?"

_"Strike him down!"_

"I will... I'll kill him," Mike told the voice. "A thousand times."

_"Yes! Finish him! End it! It is what you want."_

"I'll kill him," He said. "For Zoey... For the Emperor... For my home!"

_"You must find your Monado," _Dawn's voice rang in his head. _"Are you ready?" _ A series of memories came back to him.

_"Chew on this!" DJ yelled, slamming the machine into the Faced Mechon._

_"Would you kill a human to beat us?" Scott asked cruelly, his hand around Mike's neck._

_"I want you to kill Alejandro," Dave said._

_"Alejandro wished only to break the circle of suffering," Trent whispered. "He believed that if blood is spilt now, a new world will be born."_

_"I swear I won't stop, until I've scrapped each and every one of you!" Gwen yelled._

_"I'm not like you, Mike. I'm not hellbent on killing each and every one of the Mechon. Revenge is not my desire. Killing all the Mechon won't get my father back," Crystal sobbed. "Killing them won't stop anything."_

_"Scarlett, the villagers," Scarlett said inside of Zoey's body. "Everyone loved you. That is why they wished to live alongside you. It's all so clear now. To Scarlett, and to me."_

Mike snapped out of the flashbacks, the voice in his head still whispering to kill Alejandro. "This isn't what I want!" He growled.

"Mike!" Zoey screamed. "NO!" He swung the Monado and just stopped it in front of Alejandro's nose. He deactivated it, sitting next to him, his back turned.

"Why didn't you do it?" Alejandro asked. "Killing me would have saved your world."

"I've forgotten all about that," Mike said.

"Forgotten about it?"

"I realized that we both share the same pain," Mike responded. "Alejandro, I don't have any reason to kill you."

"Even if you don't, I still do!" Alejandro fired back.

"I know," Mike replied. "But I still won't do it."

"If you do not kill me now, my blade will annihilate every last one of your people," Alejandro warned. "Even then?"

"I can't kill you, but I can stop your blade," Mike said. "And I'll do it. Over and over again, until... We understand each other. OK?"

"You have used the Monado well," Alejandro complimented begrudgingly. "But do you honestly believe you are its master?" Mike stayed in silence.

"Mechonis and Bionis once lived in harmony. They coexisted in peace. Without any hatred. (A/N: From here on, my laptop crashed when I saved it, so I have to write it ALL OVER AGAIN.) We believed it would always be this, if not for the Monado. It took control over one of my friends, and he became Mal. He was the one who threw his sword at Mechonis."

"What?"

"The Monado is Mal," Alejandro explained. "Mal is the Monado. They are the same. Mal inhabits beings of Bionis. But... You seem different. You still maintain a feeling of self. Maybe you can break the curse of Mal. Isn't that what we wished for?" Alejandro asked, staring at Zoey, a light smile on his face. "Lady Scarlett?" Zoey smiled back at him.

"I don't know much about any curse," Mike said. "But for now..." He held out his arm towards Alejandro, a smile on his face. "All I can do is this. We can live in harmony again."

"Again? ... I see. You're right." Just as he got up, something pierced through Mike's chest, directly through his heart. His eyes widened, Alejandro's eyes widened, just about everyone except the shooter's eyes widened.

"No!" Josh cried.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Zoey screamed. He groaned in pain and clutched his chest. When he pulled his hand away, his palm was coated in blood. He shakily turned towards the shooter, to see who it is. The others turned around as well, and Izzy let out a small squeak.

"... Brick?" Duncan asked. He grinned.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mike."

-To be continued?-

**You honestly believed I'd leave this story without a sequel?**

**Power of my Blade****, coming soon.**

**-Mudkip.**


End file.
